Konoha's Hime
by Forcetrulyevil
Summary: Minato didnt seal the Kyubi in Naruto Hiruzen did how will things change for our young hero what if he was a she
1. The mission part 1

Sasuke opened his eyes he had such a nice dream, it was a pleasant change from his usual dreams, he was sad it had to end. He glanced at his alarm clock it was nearly time to meet with Kakashi and his team for their missions. He knew that he would get some lame ass mission that would put him no nearer to killing the man he once considered to be his brother. Finally he got his feet grabbed his clothes then he went to the bathroom took a shower the he brushed his teeth dressed then went into the kitchen. It had been many years but every time he did he always hoped to see his mom and at the stove his father would be at the table with a cup of coffee getting ready to do his duty as clan head and his mother would say, "Good morning Sasuke-Kun, breakfast will be ready soon," smiling at him as if he could do no wrong. But it wouldn't happen it couldn't happen his mother was dead thanks to that man, and he wouldn't rest until he was dead.

After Sasuke had finished his breakfast he went to Mission Assignment desk, his teammates Sai and Sakura were already their Sai had his fake smile and probably had said something to piss off Sakura because she was now trying to kill him. He really hated his team, his sensei was always late, Sakura was a sorry excuse for a Kunoichi, then Sai he didn't know what to say about him. He tried to be friendly but he said things that ended up pissing everyone off.

"Yo…Sakura don't kill Sai," he turned to see Kakashi standing there, on time.

"So you didn't have any old ladies to help…or no black cats to avoid?" Sakura asked turning her attention to her Sensei.

"The road of life had no obstacles so far," Kakashi said reading his usual book.

"That is good because I have decided to give you all a C-ranked mission," Minato said smiling at his student's antics, "You will have an escort mission to Nami no Kuni. There is a masquerade with some very important people, it is the birthday party for a feudal lord's son and we have gotten and you will be escorting a guest to this party."

"Who is the client?" Kakashi asked. But Sasuke didn't care, he knew this would be a waste of time, he didn't want to baby sit anyone anywhere.

"The client is my daughter. Naruko-Chan please enter?" the door opened and a blond in wearing a loud orange jumpsuit with a blue bandana covering her hair. If Minato hadn't told them it was a girl before him Sasuke would have thought that it was a boy.

"I don't know why I need an escort, and they look lame," Naruko said glaring at them, "and if I do need one, why can't it be Ero-Sennin or Baa-Chan?"

Then her eyes fell on Kakashi, "Kaka-niisan," she said happily running up and hugging him.

"You've gotten big since the last time that I saw you," Kakashi said giving his usual eye smile.

"Really?" she asked her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Really," he said patting her head.

"Are you sure that's a girl?"Sai asked suddenly everyone went silent and Kakashi quickly stepped back.

"What did you say?"Naruko asked her eyes flashing dangerously.

"He said that you look like a boy, you dress like a boy," Sasuke said coolly she looked murderous.

"Don't forget you have the body of an elementary school boy," Sai said smiling at her.

"I am going to kill you!" she shouted but someone grabbed her picking her off the ground as she tried to kill Sai.

"Sweetie, you cannot kill them…in front of me," Kakashi said.

"Hai, Kaka-nii-San," she answered.

"Why don't you all get ready to head out, Kakashi I need to talk to you still," Minato said. They waited for the young Shinobi to leave.

"Isn't Naruko a genin?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," Minato answered.

"Then why not send her team?"

"Because, I know what her team is capable of, I want to see what your team can do. Also there is more to this than just a simple escort mission. I heard that a man by the name of Gato is trying to take over Nami no Kuni I want you to investigate then we will decide how we will act after we get your report, this second part is a B-ranked mission."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said before he vanished.

Sasuke was back at his home gathering his things for his mission, he was glad that he was finally given a real mission but he hated to baby sit a spoiled little rich girl. He made way to the main gate he saw Kakashi waiting there with the Hokage's daughter. She was giggling at something Kakashi has said, she looked up at the Jonin with a look that he had seen many times before. A look he got whenever a girl looked at him.

"You're on time again," Sasuke said watching Kakashi.

"You need to show Kaka-niisan respect Teme," she said glaring at him.

"It seems like there is a girl who can resist the Uchiha charm," Sai said with his fake smile. Sakura showed up just in time to hear the comment about the Uchiha charm. She hit Sai upside the head.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about my Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted after laying him out. Sai got up rubbing the back of his head.

"Calm down ugly, I just said that she man over there doesn't like him…or maybe she does and that is why she called him Teme," Sai said still smiling.

"What did you say!?" both girls shouted in unison.

"Can we try to get along, Sai don't insult your employer, Naruko you can't kill your guard," Kakashi said in his bored tone.

"Fine but you own me ramen when we get back," she said grabbing his arm. Sasuke felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why, he tried to shake the feeling.

"This is going to be a long trip, because we have to go at the little Hime's pace," Sasuke said causing Naruko to release Kakashi's arm. She turned glaring at him.

"You want to travel at my pace, ok we can go at my pace," she said as an evil smirk came across her face.

"Naruko I don't think…" Kakashi said the color draining from his face.

"Just until they are begging to stop," Kakashi just nodded in defeat. Then they were off, Sasuke was surprised to see how fast she was he was barely able to keep up with her and she seemed to be enjoying watching them struggle. A few hours later they took a break Sai looked exhausted Sakura could barely move. Sasuke wasn't going to show how tired he was, he wasn't going to let some pampered Hime show him up.

"It can end anytime just say you were wrong Teme and we can slow down," Naruko said smirking, she could see that his pride wouldn't allow him to admit defeat.

"Sasuke-Kun please, I don't think I can last," Sakura said panting still laying on ground.

"I guess we will have to kick things up a notch," Naruko said smiling.

"No, Naruko you have made your point," Kakashi said, "let's take this time get to know each other. We all know who I am so there is no need for me to go."

"I will go first. I am Namikaze Naruko; I like ramen Kaka-niisan my dad and Genma-Sensei Ero-Sennin Baa-Chan. My dislikes are Temes being called Hime and waiting the three minutes for ramen to cook, my hobbies are training trying new ramen…and my dream is to be seen for who I am an not who my dad is…and I want to become the greatest Hokage ever."

"My name is Sai…I don't like anything and I don't dislike anything, my hobbies are drawing and training, my dreams…I don't have any dreams."

Sakura's introduction was full of squeaks and squeals as she looked at Sasuke, "I am Uchiha Sasuke, I don't particularly like anything, I hate everything else, what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"Listen to the big man, who he can't even keep up with a Hime," she said in a mocking tone this caused him to glare at her.

"Ok, play nice, let's get going," Kakashi said. It was near night when they arrived. The place that they were staying at was the same place the masquerade would take place the next nights. After Naruko went into her room Kakashi pulled his team aside.

"We need to keep Naruko safe I don't think anything will happen but it is good practice, so we will take turns standing guard," Kakashi said, "or rather you all will, I have people to see," and with that he was gone.

Naruko sat on her bed then she grabbed her things and took a shower. She let the warm water caress her body. The water cascaded down her back causing her long golden locks to conform to her body. She only got out of the shower when she heard someone knocking at her door. She turned the water off and grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself then walked out of the bathroom she opened the door so all that could be seen of her was her head.

"Hello Sakura-Chan," she said smiling at the pink haired kunoichi. Stepping aside to let her in, once Sakura entered the room she feel a little jealous when she noticed Naruko's figure. It was very mature for her age but it was over the top, it was a body that any girl would have killed for.

"Naruko-Hime I brought you some food," Sakura said smiling.

"Please don't call me Hime, it's just Naruko," she said smiling.

"But you're the daughter of the Yodaime Hokage," Sakura said.

"And that is the problem no one ever sees me as anything other than the Yodaime's daughter, I want to be known as Naruko the most kick ass Shinobi ever," she said happily.

"Why do you wear the orange jumpsuit?" Sakura couldn't understand why anyone would want to hide a figure like that.

"It is comfortable and I just love the color!" she said happily. As she dug out her pajamas, a pair of orange boxers and a white tank top then she started to eat the food that Sakura brought up to her, "do you want some?"

"No…I'm on a diet," Sakura said feeling very self conscious.

"Why…you look perfect to me," Naruko said smiling. A blush crossed Sakura's face no one had ever said anything like that to her before.

"I have to go…Sai will be outside if you need anything," Sakura said quickly leaving. Naruko wondered if it was something that she said. But she pushed the thought aside and finished her dinner and went to bed.


	2. The mission part 2

Eight year old Sasuke was sitting on the deck that he had learned Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, tears running down his cheeks as he sat looking out over the calm waters. He was alone, no more than a week ago his whole family, his clan had been massacred. Their blood not even washed from the streets and they had already been forgotten.

"Hi," he turned to see a girl, with bright golden hair her face covered in shadows; she was wearing a blue sundress that seemed to dance in the gentle breeze along with her waist length hair, "I thought you could use a friend."

He didn't say anything he just turned away and looked back over lake. The girl sat down beside him but didn't say anything, he wouldn't admit it but the girl's presence was comforting. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what to say. It was like she was an angel had been sent to him in his hour of need, if only this could have lasted. But nothing ever last and it seemed too soon that a man in a mask came for her, leaving him alone once again.

"Sasuke it is your turn to stand guard," Sai said as he walked into the room. Sasuke got up from the bed and walked out he made his way to Naruko's room. Everything was silent; his eye shifted through the darkness making sure that no one would get near her. It wasn't until day had come that he was able to return to the room and sleep. But he didn't sleep, his mind was stuck on the mysterious girl, the memory that he had long forgotten. He wondered why he had remembered it now.

Naruko lay on her bed her eyes fixed on the ceiling until she heard a knock at the door. She slipped out of bed and answered the door.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan," Naruko said happily.

"Kakashi-Sensei sent me to check on you."

"Sakura-Chan lets go check out the village," Naruko said pulling the pink haired Kunoichi into her room.

"I don't know…" Sakura said unsure if it was a good idea but she gave in unable to say no to Naruko as the little blond girl smiled at her, "fine."

"It will be fun I promise," Sakura hoped that they wouldn't get in trouble for this. Naruko quickly got dress then she and Sakura left.

"Shouldn't we tell Kakashi-Sensei where we are going?"

"No we will be fine," Naruko replied happily. She was sure if that was true but she couldn't argue she was being pulled out the hotel. Sakura and Naruko had fun visiting the village even thou it was a poor area they had some cool there were a couple of bracelets one was emerald and the other sapphire. Sakura picked up the emerald one but it was expensive five hundred thousand ryos, she quickly replaced it where she had found it.

After they finished window shopping they went to lunch before returning to the hotel. Where they saw something that caused the bottom of their stomach to fall out, "yo," Kakashi said reading his book.

"Hi Kaka-nii-San, how are you doing," Naruko asked smiling up at the Jonin.

"Sakura, why didn't you inform me that you two were leaving the hotel?" Kakashi asked looking up from her book.

"Kaka-niisan, it wasn't her fault. I told her that I was going to look around the village, she wanted to tell you but I wouldn't wait so it was tell you guys or stay with me," Naruko said. Kakashi just looked at Naruko.

"Just get ready for the party," he finally said.

"Thanks for that," Sakura said softly.

"For what? I just told him the truth," Naruko replied. They both went back to Naruko's room, where there was a blue kimono laced with gold and gold detailing. There was also a mask sitting on top of the kimono. All the color drained from her face as she looked down as the clothes that she had to wear. She could hear Sakura snickering.

"Shut it," Naruko snapped.

"Sorry Hime," Sakura said snickering again. Naruko stuck her tongue before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

After she dressed she asked Sakura if she was ready to go.

"Aren't you going to do something with your hair?" Sakura asked.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Naruko asked. Sakura just shook her head then forced her to sit while she got to work. When she finished Naruko could barely recognize herself.

"I didn't know I could do this with my hair," she said laughing, "before I forget I got something for you."

"When did you do get me something?"Sakura asked confused.

"While we were out," she answered she went to the jacket that she had been wearing earlier that day. She pulled out a box and handed it to Sakura. She opened it to see the emerald bracelet.

"Naru-Chan…you shouldn't have," she said staring at it.

"I got the sapphire one for me," she said showing Sakura her own wrist, "I know you are just doing your job but…I don't really get to spend time with people my own age. My teammates are three years older than I am, and they both guys. I have really enjoyed spending time with you…so I just wanted to show you my appreciation."

Naruko was rubbing the back of her head smiling sheepishly, what she didn't expect was Sakura to hug her, "Thank you I love it."

When they had got the mission, Sakura was expecting them to be a snob, and then when she heard it was the Hokage's daughter she figured she would be a spoiled little Hime. After she had seen her, well she taught she would be a loud mouth tomboy…which was true but she never thought she would be so kind and lonely. She knew when they returned to Konoha she would have to invite Naruko out during the girls night out.

The two girls left the room and outside the three guys were waiting, "I guess you really are a girl," Sai said with his phony smile which earned him a smack upside the head from Sakura. Sasuke could help but to notice how pretty she was. Her kimono the same blue as her eyes, her beautiful sun kissed skin her golden hair. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to be this pretty.

"What are you looking, Teme," Naruko said smirking.

"Nothing, Dobe," Sasuke said coolly.

"I am not a Dobe…and you were staring at me!" Naruko snapped.

"You still have the physique of an elementary school boy," Sasuke said coolly causing her to glare at him.

"We have to get going so you are not late Naruko," Kakashi said trying to keep them from fighting anymore, it worked but he couldn't help but notice that Sasuke keep looking at Naruko.

Before she reached the door she noticed that her four guards just vanished into the shadows. She opened the door inside there were people all wearing fancy clothes. She always hated these things but usually her father was with her so she didn't feel so lonely.

Sasuke was watching from the shadows he felt a bizarre feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched guys talking to Naruko. He didn't know why it bothered him he didn't know her so it shouldn't matter who spoke to her.

Naruko had finally got away from the last group of guys trying to talk to her, as she backed away she felt someone grab her ass causing her to jump slightly she turned to see a boy around her age. He wore glasses, with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Please do not do that again," Naruko said trying to be friendly.

"How much will it cost me to do it again?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Naruko asked not sure that she had heard him correctly.

"I am Tsuki Hikaru the Ouji of Tsuki no Kuni," he said in an arrogant tone, "and my father said that anything can be bought for the right price."

"Not everything can be bought, and I can't," she said crossing her arms.

"You should learn some respect for ladies," a man said. She turned to see a man with dark green hair grayish eyes. He smiled kindly at her, "Hello Namikaze-Hime, I am Rokusho Aoi."

"It was nice to meet you Aoi-San," Naruko said.

"The pleasure was all mine," he said smiling at her. She walked away from Aoi but she could feel his gaze still on her. Then she noticed a boy maybe a year or two older than her rather chunky, he hid in the corner just a few feet away from a group of adults talking and laughing loudly.

"It's the Hokage's daughter!" one of the men said in a booming voice, "come over here!"

When she got within a few feet of him she realized he reeked of booze, "this is my son Shin," he said pulling the chunky boy next to him. She could see his discomfort plastered over his face. He was a little taller than Sasuke with medium length black hair covering most of his face.

"Hello, Shin-Dono," she said with a bow.

"Hell…o Naruko…Hime," he said nervously, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hai," she replied kindly.

"That's…good," he said his gaze fixed at the ground.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Shin-Dono," she said with a bow.

"It was nice to meet you too Naruko-Hime," Shin said trying to keep his voice steady.

At the end of the party she was happy to leave, she always hated those things she changed into her night clothes, a pair of orange boxers and a black tank top before she let her hair down. She crawled into bed. She wished that Sakura or Kakashi had been with her, even Sai or Sasuke would have been better than nothing. Shin was too bad he just had no self confidence and it seemed he didn't want to be there wither. Then there was Aoi there was something not right about that guy. But she knew that none of them would have given her the time of day if it wasn't for her father, the thought made her feel so lonely. She wondered if she Sakura was only being so nice to her because who her father. Sai she couldn't get a read on him, she didn't think that he was saying those things to be mean, it was almost like he was trying to joke with her but didn't know how. Then Sasuke he was even harder to read he was cold towards her and it seemed he was always trying to piss her off, but he was always watching her.

Sasuke was outside her room, he tried to keep his mind on the mission. It was then he realized that there was someone there who shouldn't be.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke called out and one of the men talking to Naruko came into sight.

"Run along you are no match for me," Aoi said smirking.

"I am not going to let you near her."

"You don't have much of a choice," Aoi said kicking Sasuke in chest knocking him through the door and he went flying he hit the far wall. Naruko jumped out of her bed down at Sasuke's side.

"Teme, what happened, are you alright?" she asked quickly as Aoi walked into the room. Sasuke got back to his feet not willing to back down in the face of danger, "Teme get out of here your hurt."

"Shut up Dobe, this is my fight, I am here to guard you and that is what I am going to do," Sasuke charged Aoi he as kneed in the gut before kicking him across his face. Aoi pulled out a kunai, and threw it at Naruko but Sasuke jumped in front of it. The Kunai hit him in the shoulder

"This is still my fight!" Sasuke declared but before Sasuke or Naruko could do anything else Aoi lost his head. His corpse hit the ground and a man appeared; the lower part of his face was covered with bandages, his eyebrows almost nonexistence.

"My boss told me to collect you, and if you come quietly I won't kill your friend," he said looking at Naruko. She looked down at Sasuke.

"Fine…just let me tend to his wounds," she said in a soft voice. He didn't say anything she walked up to Sasuke pulled him on to her bed, he had lost consciousness. She gently pulled out the kunai, before her hand started to glow green. The wound in his shoulder closed then she started on his other cuts and bruise.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai," she said looking at him one more time before he took her shoulder and lead her out.


	3. The mission part 3

After the hotel was out of sight Naruko turned quickly and hit Zabuza in his chest, he was knocked back twenty feet away. He looked at her with surprise with her strength and her boldness.

"This is as far as I go with you," Naruko said coolly.

"You act like you have a choice Gaki," Zabuza said with a burst of speed she was charging at him he jumped aside, she flew past him her fist made contact with a tree and did considerable damage. Zabuza couldn't help but be impressed.

'Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu,' a large dragon appeared and Naruko was hit by the Jutsu. She was smashed into a tree. The tree gave under the force. She got back to her feet, with even more speed and Zabuza managed to dodged her attacked again and he noticed something, in this head on attack she couldn't change her direction that well. But when she hit the ground to stop herself, her foot swung up and collided with the side of his head knocking him back. He hit the ground and barely dodged the next punch.

Zabuza jumped to his feet kneed her in the gut blood poured for the blonde's mouth then he kicked her knocking her across head. She slide across the ground, she pushed herself up, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' four clones appeared.

'Those are not illusions those are solid clones, this kid is impressive, I should end this now,' Zabuza had thought as he watched the blond, 'Kiriagakure no Jutsu.'

Naruko looked around as everything was consumed by mist, 'Hari Jizo,' he blond hair surrounded her to protect herself from Zabuza's attacks. It didn't take long for her clones to be destroyed.

Zabuza searched for more clones but it had seemed that they all had been destroyed, he found Naruko, he body incased in her hair. He approached her but it was too late when he realized that it was a bad idea, from the ground a blond emerged her hand glowing faint green and it made contact with his elbow and his left arm went numb, but he still had use of it. He swung his sword and hit her with the flat side of his massive blade when she hit the ground and rolled out of his sight. Then he sliced through the clone before him.

Naruko pushed herself up fight the pain that shot through her body, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'

"You are a stubborn girl you are just wasting your chakra now," she heard Zabuza say but she couldn't find where his voice was coming from. Her clone surrounded her trying to locate the Missing-nin, "You aren't the only one who can make Bunshin."

She was surrounded by Zabuza's clones, her clones attacked but they were quickly over powered her clones. Soon she was outnumbered five to one, but she wasn't going to give up that easy.

'Ranjishigami no Jutsu,' her hair rapidly grew and tore thru the clones. The real Zabuza jumped out the way her hair retracted and she started to look around after losing sight of him in the thick of the fog.

"Looking for me?" a cold voice said from behind her, her heart sank quickly, 'Suiro no Jutsu,' she was trapped within a water sphere. But this water was much denser than normal water, she tried to move but she couldn't. She knew it wouldn't be long until she blacked out from the lack of air, her mind went into overdrive trying to find a way out. But she couldn't see away out of this one her eyes closed.

She was now in a sewer, before her there was a giant cage inside all she could make out was its firry red eyes looking at her thru the cage. An evil laugh filled the chamber, "**you have tried to deny me but now you need me to live…what will you do?**"

"I don't need you; I will find my own why out!" Naruko shouted.

"**If it wasn't for me you, your Sensei and your other teammate would be dead, and soon without my help you will be dead**," the Kyubi said cackling madly. His chakra started leaking out of the cage, "**It seems you are too weak to retrain me.**"

Naruko's eyes shout open and the force of her chakra blasted her prison apart. Zabuza stepped back this kid was surprising him with every move she made. Then he noticed her eyes were different they were no longer blue but crimson her whisker marks were more pronounced her injuries started to heal themselves. That wasn't all her chakra was thick he could feel it bearing down on him, it was powerful and dark. He had never felt anything so menacing before.

He was really starting to like this girl she was full of surprises, he was considering turning on Gato and taking her as a disciple. With a little more training this girl and Haku would be unbeatable. But he had little time to think of what could be done with her under his command. He was blasted back by pure chakra; he had never felt such intense chakra before.

Zabuza stubbed back to his feet after being hit by the intense blast, a fist collided with the side of his head had he was knocked into a nearby tree. As Naruko rushed towards the Missing-nin she was hit by another of his water dragons she was knocked backwards. When she got back to her feet she was hit again.

The little Chakra that the Kyubi had given her was running low. She had one chance to end this, a purple ball of Chakra formed in her hand. With blinding speed she charged Zabuza and managed to get inside his defense and her jutsu smashed into Zabuza's chest.

Ten minutes earlier Sakura went relieve Sasuke of his duty when she noticed that the door had been kicked in. She went inside and the first thing he noticed was the headless corpse in the middle of the room and on the bed was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted at the sight. Sasuke began to stir, "Sasuke-Kun what happened…where is Naru-Chan."

Sasuke shout up looking around, he got his feet which gave out from under him. Sakura caught him before he fell to the ground. He steadied himself, "I am going to look for her, tell Kakashi that she is missing," he said before jumping out of the window.

When he found her she was on all four panting hard, and then he notice a man who didn't look to be in much better condition than she was in but he seemed to have a little more chakra than she did.

"You have fought well but it ends now," the man said walking towards her. Sasuke landed between the two of them.

"You will not touch her!" Sasuke shouted.

"Interesting," Zabuza said more to himself than, then his gaze fell on something a few feet behind him, "look what we have here. Hatake Kakashi Kopi Ninja no Kakashi, the man who has mastered a thousand Jutsu, usually I would jump at the chance to fight you but…I underestimated the girl and she made me pay for it…but next time I won't be caught off guard."

With that Zabuza vanished, Sasuke grabbed Naruko before her body gave out completely. Then he noticed something that he did his best not, she was barely wearing anything and her body was much more developed than the baggy jumpsuit would suggest and he had a feeling that she bound her chest as well. He felt blood rushing to his head, "my eyes are up here Teme," she said softly there was a soft smile on her face as her eyes closed.

"We can't stay at the hotel, that will be the first place that Zabuza will look for us," Kakashi said, "but hopefully Naruko did enough to keep him out of commission for awhile to train you all up so if we do run across him again."

Sasuke stood up looking down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, "what do we do? Are we going back to Konoha?"

"No we can't travel that far with her in this condition; we have to find a place to stay until she gets back on to her feet." Kakashi answered.

"What is going on over here?" they both turned to see a woman with long dark hair and dark eyes, she wearing her nightgown covered with a robe, then her eyes fell on the girl in Sasuke's arms, "what did you do to that poor girl! What is she wearing!? It doesn't matter follow me."

But neither of them moved, she turned around looking murderous, "I said follow me," she said with a sickly sweet voice. Both men nodded their heads and followed her into a house at the table there was a man with his head down and a bottle of empty sake in his hand.

"We only have one guest room upstairs," the woman said.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said glancing over at the dark haired boy. He nodded then took her up stairs he placed her in the bed, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Why are you helping us?" Kakashi asked the woman standing before him.

"It is dangerous for people to be out, he forces men to do harsh labors and women are used to entertain business men and his men," she said with a discussed looked.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am here to deal with Gato, so any information you can give me will be useful," he said a smile came across her face.

"You really are going to free us from this tyrant? My name is Tsunami, and my father is Tazuna and he had been trying to build a bridge…but his men kept getting scared off by Gato. He has given up hope and all he does now is drinks himself to sleep."

"I will be back I need to gather the rest of my team," Kakashi said bowing.

"I will tend to your injured," Tsunami said kindly.

"Thank you," Kakashi said before he vanished. Tsunami made her way upstairs.

"I am sure your girlfriend will be alright," Tsunami said watching the dark haired boy. He turned to face her, his expression unreadable.

"No…it is my mission is to protect her and I failed, she got hurt on my watch," Sasuke said his eyes falling back on the blond.

"I am sure you did your best to protect her," Tsunami said trying to make him feel better.

"That is the problem, I am too weak, too weak to beat that Shinobi, too weak to protect anyone, I am too weak to kill him," Sasuke said his fist clenched tightly his knuckles ghost white from the pressure, "but that all will change I will train hard…I will not lose again. I will not lose to anyone in anything ever again."


	4. The Mission part 4

Naruko opened her eyes and she was in an unfamiliar room. She sat up wincing in pain grabbing her side. She noticed Sakura was in a chair by her bed fast asleep, her eyes drifted to the window and she saw it was dark out. She got to her feet careful not to wake Sakura, wincing in pain as she did. She found her way to the bathroom, she removed her top to get a better look at the bruises that she got from the one of the Seven Swordsmen, although she wasn't sure which one but, the giant sword was a dead giveaway that he was one of them. His Suiton Jutsu hurt like hell so that didn't hurt her theory about him being one of Kirigakure swordsmen.

Her hand began to glow green as she finished healing her wounds, it took longer than it should have because she was as skilled as Tsunade, but it was the best she could do. She decided to do some training so she quietly entered the room and grabbed her workout clothes baggy sweatpants and a tank top. She quickly dressed before sneaking out the house. She knew that if Kakashi caught her leaving he wouldn't be happy with her. She didn't know where she was going she just ran until she was sure that she wouldn't disturb anyone.

Sasuke had noticed her leaving and decided to follow. He saw her stop in the middle of a clearing so he decided to stop in the cover of the trees. He watched silently as she stretched wondering how anyone could bend like she was.

"Hey… Ero-Teme, I know you are there so there is no point in hiding," she called out not looking at him. Sasuke stepped out from the shadows of the trees as she turned to face him.

"So why are you stocking me?" she asked with a smile.

"I am not stocking you I am just doing my mission," Sasuke said coolly.

"Right," she said smirking and Sasuke glared at her, "Sasuke can I ask you something?"

"You can ask I won't promise that I will answer," Sasuke replied.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked softly turning away from him. The first time he met her was back at the mission station but something told him that wasn't what she was talking about.

"Hai," he replied.

"Lair, then what was the promise you made me?" she said smiling, "but it's ok…I didn't think you would remember."

"Hn," he was the only thing he could say.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory," she asked, "if you beat me in a fight I will tell you but if you lose I won't tell you until you can beat me."

"Fine," he said smugly.

"Don't think this will be easy Sasuke-kun," she said in a mocking tone. He lowered himself into a fighting stance ready to fight, Naruko charged for an attack he went to block it but got around his defense with ease and landed a right hook to his jaw. The blow knocked him off his feet. He sat up rubbing his jaw, he had known that she was fast but he didn't think she would deliver such a blow.

"Come on Sasuke don't be a little bitch I didn't even hit you that hard," she said causing him to glare at her. No one had ever dared to talk to him like that before especially a girl. 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' Sasuke shot a fire ball at the girl and when the smoke cleared she was gone. The next thing he knew a pair of arms were wrapped around his mid section. He was lifted off his feet and pulled backwards and before he crashed into the ground he throw out his arms to catch himself.

"I thought I had you there," she said as he got away from her, "but if this is the best you can do you will never find out."

He launched another attack aiming a punch for her chest but she dodged it by falling back into a flip her foot came up and made contact with his chin knocking him back. The second her feet hit the ground she launched herself at him. She grabbed his arms as he fell back and pulled him into her as she kneed him in the face releasing his arms as he made contact with her knee. He hit the ground and she landed on top of him.

"It looks like I win," she said smiling a kunai pointed at his throat. He was completely outmatched by her. He had never expected her to be this good. She pulled the Kunai back but she stayed on top of him, "I totally kicked you ass!"

He remained on the ground looking up at the happy-go-lucky blond, and then he noticed how her shirt hugged her usually hidden curves, "Sasuke…is there something in your pocket I didn't notice earlier?"

"Hai…I have a scroll," he lied quickly.

"What kind of scroll?" she asked her head tilted slightly to one side.

"One that contains family secrets," Sasuke said hoping that she would buy his lie if she didn't this could get very embarrassing.

"Wow I know my family scrolls are huge and this one is rather small even for an average scroll…but still I want to see it…can I see it?" she asked excitedly.

"No," he said causing her to pout.

"Fine, be like that Teme."

"Are you going to get off me?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"No," she said crossing her arms.

"Fine then," Sasuke said sitting up and pinning Naruko on her back, his dark eyes boring into her blue eyes, their faces inches apart. Sasuke lowered his head so the distance between them was almost none existent, he heard the sound of a snapping twig and he looked up to see a person wearing a light pink and blue Kimono, they had dark brown eyes and long black hair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," the stranger said bowing.

"You didn't disturb anything," Sasuke said coolly.

"He just a little sour he got his ass handed to him," she replied.

"I see," the stranger said with a smile, "Are you both Shinobi?"

"Hai…but I am the better than the Little Teme here," she said patting him on the head.

"My name is Haku," the stranger said smiling.

"I am Naruko," she said happily, "and this is Teme."

"My name isn't Teme," Sasuke said glaring at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked titling her head slightly.

"I am positive," he said just as coldly, "My name is Sasuke."

"I think Teme fits you better," Naruko said.

"It was nice to meet the both of you," Haku said with a bow before walking off.

"He was cute," Naruko said, Sasuke turned and started off back to the house, "Teme wait up!"

When they arrived back Kakashi and the others were sitting at the table eating breakfast, "Sasuke after breakfast we are starting training," Kakashi said reading his book.

"Kaka-nii-san, are you going to finally teach me Chidori?" Naruko asked jumping up and down Sasuke watching out of the corner thinking he was really going to need a cold shower, "We both know I am fast enough."

"Fine I will teach you," he said he knew he would regret teaching her this Jutsu but ever since she had seen him use it she has been bugging him to teach her.

"You are the best Kaka-nii-San," she said hugging him.

"What are you going to teach us?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to teach you to climb trees," Kakashi said.

"Hn," was Sasuke reply.

"Without using your hands," Kakashi amended, "it will help you with your chakra control."

A month had nearly passed and night had fallen when they all returned from training Tsunami had dinner waiting for them. Naruko sat down beside Kakashi with a big smile while the others practically crawled back into the house.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gato's men. No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari shouted tears streaming down his face.

"Whatever kid I am not like you," Naruko said turning back to Kakashi.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me!? I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!"

Naruko's smile vanished and her eyes flash red for an instant, "So it's ok for you to pose as a star of a tragedy and cry all day? Just keep crying forever you Baka! You are such a little bitch!"

"Naruko you said enough!" Sakura said as Naruko got to her feet and started out the house without another word as Inari ran off to his room.

"Sasuke, Sai go keep an eye on her…but give her space," Kakashi said getting up.

"Can I join you?" Kakashi asked when he found Inari, the little boy didn't say anything so Kakashi took that as a yes, "Naruko didn't mean to cause any harm by what she said…sometimes she doesn't use her head. Tazuna-San told us about your father. Naruko never knew her mother and she barely sees her father, she doesn't have any friends…they smile at her and whisper behind her back…people have tried to assassinate her more time than I would care to count most of them from within the village. Before she became a Shinobi and even after that she wasn't allowed to wonder around the village without an ANBU guard. She has never had a friend…but I have never heard her complain once she tries to look on the bright side of things."

The next morning Naruko was still asleep when they were getting ready to head out she had worked herself to hard getting out some pint up aggression, "take care of Naruko for us while we are gone," Kakashi said as he and his team went off to accompany the bridge builder. And about an hour later Naruko woke up and she wasn't happy.

When Naruko arrived at the battle Kakashi was fighting Zabuza while Sasuke and Sai were fighting, "Kakashi where is your little blond Kunoichi, I rather liked her," Zabuza said, "and it seems she is the only one of your Gaki worth fighting. But I will make you a deal, hand her over and I will allow the bridge builder and your Gaki to live."

"I will never hand Naruko over…I would rather die," Kakashi said.

"Then that can be arranged," Zabuza said charging ready to swing his massive blade. But a foot collided with the side of his head knocking him off balance.

"Naruko…" Kakashi started but it wasn't Naruko who had kicked him.

Haku was getting ready to throw more senbon at the two weakened Genin, but the mirror he was in was shattered from behind and he barely managed to jump to the next one as Naruko ripped through the mirror with her Rasengan landing in front of the two boys. She looked back at the two boys who looked like pincushions at the moment, "can you two stand?" she asked.

"Hai," Sasuke said getting up his knees threatening to give out at any moment. Sai nodded as he got to his feet.

"I am going to get you out of here so when I make an opening I want you to run," she said her eyes darting from mirror to mirror she noticed that the one that she had broken just seconds before was starting to repair itself.

"There is no escaping my Jutsu," Haku said coolly. A ball of chakra formed in Naruko's hand her eyes still jumping from mirror to mirror.

"On my mark," she said coolly, then she charged forward ignoring the senbon raining down on her as her Jutsu smashed into the mirror, Sai and Sasuke were both laying face down on the ground she sprinted over to them and threw them out of the dome before it closed again.

"You could have escaped," Haku said, "but instead you saved your friends…you have the power to do it again?"

She tried to move but her body was starting to feel heavy, "it looks like my toxin is starting to take effect."

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' five more Narukos appeared they all created their own Rasengan but spikes made of ice shot up from the ground and ripped thru the clones. Naruko fell to her knees, just as Sasuke woke up to see this, his eyes changed from their normal black to red. He had awakened an incomplete Sharingan.

"Naruko!" he called out to her she turned to look at him her eyes were no longer blue but red her wounds were all starting to heal and a strange chakra was swirling around her. It was like nothing Sasuke had ever felt before. She vanished from sight and all the mirrors started shattering until Naruko caught Haku shattering his mask. The mirrors all broke apart the second the caster hit the ground Naruko stood in the center of where the dome once stood. Sasuke noticed that someone rushed passed him towards Naruko. The red chakra that had formed around her was starting to dissipate as a man with long white hair placed a seal of some kind on her forehead and she fell back and he caught her.

"Haku we are leaving!" Zabuza called out, "this isn't a fight we can win."

"Hai, Zabuza-San," Haku said walking up beside the form Kiri Shinobi.

"Look at this the Kirigakure no Kijin is running away like a dog with his tail between his legs," Gato said.

"You didn't pay me enough to fight a Sannin," Zabuza said unconcernedly. Gato glared at Zabuza as he and Haku left him there to deal with the remaining Shinobi. Sai and Sasuke started to regain more strength as they pulled out the senbon that riddled their bodies.

"Kakashi I take the half on the right and you the left and the last to finish pays for drinks when we get back?" Jiraiya asked smirking.

"Sounds find to me…Sasuke keep track on who finishes first," Kakashi said walking up to the Sannin. Jiraiya placed Naruko on the ground.

"Ready Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked smirking.

"Hai," the silver haired Jonin replied. And off the two Shinobi went ripping through Gato's men like they were nothing, Sasuke rushed to Naruko's side to see that she was awake.

"It looks like that's two you owe me," she said smiling weakly. When Kakashi and Jiraiya finished with Gato and his men they walked over to where Naruko was still lying on the ground.

"Naruko are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"No you are going to have to carry me," she said her eyes still closed.

"Lair," Jiraiya and Sakura said at the same time in a deadpanned tone, Kakashi shook his head and bent down and picked up the young Kunoichi who was smiling brightly.

"I don't mean to sound rude but…who are you?" Sakura asked looking up at the older Shinobi.

"Kids these days, what have you been teaching them if they don't know who the Great Jiraiya is?" he asked Kakashi.

"We heard Zabuza say you were a Sannin," Sasuke said.

"He is one of the three Legendary Sannin, he is one of the strongest Shinobi Konoha has ever produced and he is Hokage-Sama's Sensei the Gama Sennin," Kakashi explained.

"You forgot he is the world large Hentai," Naruko added. Sasuke couldn't help but to wonder how powerful this Jiraiya was. Zabuza didn't even want to try to fight this guy and he had no problem trying to take on Kakashi who had a Sharingan and apparently renowned for copying over a thousand Jutsu. Then something clicked in Sasuke's mind.

"You're Ero-Sennin," he said causing the Sannin to trip and fall on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Remember when we first got the mission Naruko said that she would rather Ero-Sennin or Baa-Chan to go with her," Sasuke said coolly.

"That was before she saw Kaka-nii-San," Sakura said in a sly tone. Naruko just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Are you sure that you can't walk?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," she said happily.

A week later they were heading back to Konoha. The bridge had been completed Inari didn't want them to leave or more specifically he didn't want Naruko to leave. Tazuna had decided to name the bridge after Naruko.


	5. Exam part 1 enter Team Genma

When they returned to Konoha Naruko turned to face Kakashi, "you owe me Ramen!" she declared happily. Kakashi's head fell all the money he just made was going to go into the bottomless pit that was Naruko's stomach.

"Kakashi-Senpai is something wrong?" he turned to see Genma walking towards them.

"Besides the fact that all my earns are about to go out the window…nothing at all," Kakashi said in a defeated tone.

"Kaka-nii-San is taking me out on a date," Naruko said happily. Genma couldn't help but smile, he along with everyone else that knew Naruko, knew that she had a crush on Kakashi. It wasn't really surprising he had been her personal guard since she was four until last year.

"Well have fun Naruko-Chan," Genma said.

"Hai, Genma-Sensei," she said as he started walking off, "to the ramen," she declared.

A month had passed since they had arrived back in Konoha and Sasuke hadn't seen Naruko since they returned to the village. But he wasn't the only one it seemed that Sakura hadn't seen her either. But he didn't have time to worry about that he was taking part in the Chunnin exam, and after his run in with the Suna Shinobi, there was just something not right about the red head named Gaara. When they entered the hall it was full of Genin from all over the place.

"Sasuke-Kun," he heard before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, "you're late! I haven't seen you in while so I have been waiting in excitement until the day I got to see you again."

"Get away from Sasuke-Kun Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"I see your forehead is as big and ugly as ever," Ino replied.

"What did you say!?" Sakura shouted.

"Tokuma, which group of rookies do you think will be the first to go?" they turned to see a boy a few years older than them smirking at them, he had messy brown hair his eyes pupils where slits across his face he had five scares looking like something with very sharp claws didn't agree with him. Next to him was a large black dog and to his other side was a young man with shoulder length brown hair with two long bangs framing his face and he had the standard Hyuga eyes.

"I am sure they are more talented than they appear," the one named Tokuma replied coolly. Both Hinata and Kiba looked scared but for different reasons.

"Kiba-Chan it has been too long can't say hi to anyone anymore," Kiba scowled at his cousin but didn't say anything he knew that if it came down to it he couldn't win against him.

"Katsu-San that is enough," Tokuma said respectfully, "you should keep it down you don't want to attract attention…Hinata-Sama it is nice to see you take part but please be careful, I would hate to see something happen to you."

"They are right, you don't want to draw too much attention," a youth with ash grey hair and black rimmed glasses.

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kabuto, but what really matters is what is behind you," he said coolly, "Well I can't really blame you for being clueless you all are rookies after all. You remind me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto-San, right?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," he replied.

"This is your second time taking the exam?"

"Nope…my seventh it is held twice a year so this is my fourth year," Kabuto answered.

"Wow you must know a lot about this exam," Sakura said.

"That's right and I am willing to share some of my information with you cute little rookies," he said pulling out a few cards, "with these nin-info cards."

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked?"

"Hai, it isn't perfect, but I have at least something on everyone here…is there someone you are worried about?" Kabuto asked.

"Gaara and Rock Lee," Sasuke replied.

"Ok, first is Rock Lee…he is a year older than you guys but this is also his first time taking the exam, his teammates are Tenten and Hyuga Neji... Mission history thirty-two completed missions twenty D-ranked missions and twelve C-ranked missions. His Sensei is Maito Gai and like his Sensei he is a Taijutsu powerhouse," Kabuto said, "then Gaara nine missions eight C-ranked missions and one B-ranked, that is impressive for a Genin…and it says he came back from all his missions without even a scratch."

"What can you tell us about those two that approached us just before you did," Sakura asked. He pulled out three cards.

"I am sure you want to know about their third teammate," Kabuto said smiling and she nodded.

"First is Inuzuka Katsu, he is a very skilled young Shinobi a few years older than you all. His skills in his clan Jutsu are top notch and a very cleaver Shinobi and he specializes in Genjutsu. Then there is Hyuga Tokuma and he is said to have the strongest Byakugan in the clan, and the third member is well you all should know who it is…they have completed forty D-ranked missions forty C-ranked missions ten B and five A-ranked missions very impressive," he said looking at Sasuke and his team.

"Naruko," Sasuke whispered looking around for the blond but there was no sign of her.

"Quiet down you worthless Bastards!" they heard as a large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room and a dozen Shinobi appeared before them, "I am Morino Ibiki and I am your proctor for the first exam…the first exam will be a written exam. Now take your seats and I will explain the rules to the exam."

Sasuke took his seat and he noticed Naruko, he was surprised he couldn't find her earlier with all the orange that she was wearing; she was sitting next to Sai. Then he started listening to the rules something just didn't add up, they were watching to make sure no one cheated but it only was a deduction of two points instead of an automatic disqualification. So they did want them to cheat it was they didn't want them to get caught.

As the test went on people started dropping like flies. His eyes fell on Katsu and he looked like he was having no problem with the test without cheating which surprised him, from what he knew Inuzuka weren't know for their minds. But then again he was placed on a team with the Hokage's daughter and he had seen what she could do so he couldn't expect her to be placed on a team with a bunch of losers.

"First for this tenth question…you must decided whether you will take it or not," Ibiki said coolly.

"Choose!? What happens if we don't take it?" Temari asked.

"If you chose not to, your points will be reduced to zero…you fail! Along with your teammates," Ibiki replied.

"What does that mean!?"

"Of course we will decide to take the question!"

"And now…the other rule. If you take the question…and answer incorrectly…that person will lose the right to ever take the Chunnin selection exam ever again!"

"What kind of stupid rule is that?! There are plenty of people here who have taken the exam multiple times!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You guys were unlucky this year I make the rules. But I am giving you a way out. For those of you who don't have it in them can chose to quit and retake it next year," Ibiki said, "so those who don't wish to receive the tenth question please raise your hands and wait until your number has been confirmed."

People around the room started raising their hands and the numbers started dwindling rather rapidly. But soon people stopped raising their hands, "is there anyone else?"

When no one raised their hands he smiled, "good decision…congratulations you all pass!" Ibiki said much to their surprise.


	6. Exam part 2 Second test

The second exam had just begun, Katsu picked up the scent of a nearby team, Tokuma was scanning for any traps, "I see them…they are not far ahead," Tokuma said calmly.

"Inugami are you ready boy?" Katsu asked looking over at his dog. He hoped down and let out a bone chilling howl as Katsu made a hand sign. The three Takigakure Shinobi fell to their knees as covered their ears, their eyes closed tight. When the sound died down they were surrounded by a thick fog and then they noticed they were no longer in the forest by a cemetery. One of them noticed red glowing eyes watching them from the shadows but when he tried to point it out to his teammates it was gone. Then they all heard a low growling sound. From the shadows stepped a massive black canine with firry red yes with each step it took the ground smoked. It growled with its teeth bared drool dangling from its mouth and when the saliva hit the ground it ignited. One of them threw a kunai and when it hit the dog it vanished like a ghost and two more stepped from the shadows. Again and again they launched more kunai but it just created more of the dogs. Soon they each had only one and they were completely, see no other choice they impaled themselves with their own weapon.

"It seems that they couldn't handle our little Genjutsu," Katsu said smirking as Inugami brought back the scroll as they looked at the unconscious Genin.

"We should head to the base," Tokuma said as Katsu secured the second scroll.

"I think we should cut the numbers down some more," Katsu replied.

"I think we should go to the base…but along the way I don't see why we can thin out the field if we come across anyone," Naruko replied.

"I can live with that," Katsu replied. As they made their way thru Naruko picked up a scent.

"Do you smell that?" she asked turned to Katsu.

"It reeks of snake and that Chakra…it is the most fowl thing I have ever smelled," Katsu said.

"You don't think he is here do you?" Tokuma said looking in around for the source of the smell.

"I don't know who else it could be…just in case," Naruko placed her hand to the ground summoning a toad, "I need you to summon Ero-Sennin."

"But he can't help you during the exam that would be cheating," the old toad said.

"I don't need his help…I think Orochimaru is here," Naruko said.

"Are you sure?" the toad asked.

"I smell him too," Katsu replied.

"Very well I will summon him you three get going so when he comes no one will accuse you of cheating," the toad said and off they went and when they were out of sight the toad summoned Jiraiya.

"Why am I in the middle of a forest?" Jiraiya asked in an unpleased tone.

"Orochimaru is here in the exam," the toad said.

"Alright I will take care of him," Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

Sasuke wasn't happy they hadn't come across a single opponent yet, they had decided to set up camp and Sai had sent scouts out to make sure no one got the jump on them, "Sasuke do you think that Naruko's team is as powerful as Kabuto said they were?" Sakura asked.

"It would make sense, I doubt they would put her on a weak team, they put the other hire of the clans on the same teams, and you had the best grades of all the Kunoichi and Sai skills were second to only mine," Sasuke said Sakura smiled this had been one of the few times that he had ever complemented her and Sai. It was true Sai had a strange personality but his skills were undeniable, if it hadn't been for Sasuke he would have been rookie of the year and almost did beat Sasuke out for the title.

"Someone is heading this way," Sai said as one of the rats he had sent out returned.

"How many are there?" Sasuke asked.

"Just one," Sai said with his phony smile. Sasuke got to his feet his Sharingan activated so he could pick up any movement.

"There is no point in hiding I know you are there!" Sasuke called out.

"It seems your team is well prepared," a Kusa Shinobi said, "it is a shame that it really doesn't matter, this isn't a fight you can't win."

But the Kusa Shinobi jumped aside just avoiding a Katon Jutsu, "so it is true there is a snake in the grass," the Shinobi looked up to see Jiraiya standing on a branch.

"Jiraiya-Kun…how long has it been?"

"Not long enough…Orochimaru."

"Kukukuku…don't be so cold Jiraiya-Kun, the only one who is missing is Tsunade-Chan and we would have a nice little reunion…well Sarutobi-Sensei is too but he isn't seeing much of anyone these days."

"Why did you come here Orochimaru?"

"I wanted to see how Sasuke-kun stacked up to Itachi-Kun," Orochimaru answered.

"You three get out of here, this is no longer your fight," Jiraiya said. They were scared, someone who was willing to go toe to toe with Jiraiya had to be powerful they remembered when they met Jiraiya just him being there sent Zabuza running the other way and he had been able to fight on par with Kakashi.

The three of them ran off as the two Sannin faced each other down. Orochimaru watched as the three Genin ran away, "it seems that my reason for being here has left…but know this the Uchiha will be mine."

Jiraiya watched as his former teammate vanish beneath the ground, he knew that Orochimaru was here for more than just Sasuke, he had to find out why.

Sasuke and the others took cover under a tree so they could rest up until sun rise, Sakura volunteered for the first watch and Sai also sent out more ink rats to scout the surrounding area and he knew that they were being watched by the Oto Shinobi, but they didn't seem to be attacking yet he figured they were waiting morning but just in case he had placed paper bombs in his rats so if they tried to get to close they would blow up.

When morning came Sai decided it was time for him to go on the offensive he pulled out a scroll and some ink and painted a lion and sent it after the three Oto Shinobi.

"Hand over the scroll and we will allow you to walk away in one piece," Sai said with his fake smile.

"I have a better plan how about we just kill the three of you," said the Shinobi who looked a lot like a mummy.

"Have it your way," he said kindly.

"He is freaking me out," the only female of the group said glaring at him, as he still smiling as he raised two fingers and there they were blasted back as the ground they were standing on exploded.

"I buried explosives all over this field so one false step and you all will die," Sai said with a smile.

"Sai, there are times when you should and shouldn't smile…this would be one of those times you don't smile," Sakura said.

"But the book I am reading says that a smile can defuse a difficult situation," Sai replied, "is that anger?" he asked looking at the Oto Shinobi who were glaring at him.

"What is with this guy? Well it doesn't matter I am going to wipe that smile off your face," Zaku said raising his hands.

"If you wish to continue then I will not hold back," Sai said and a rat landed on one of Zaku's arms and it exploded taking his arm with it.

'Konoha Shinobi are supposes to be soft but this guy…he has no problem maiming,' Dosu thought as his teammate fell holding the stump that was now his arm. Rats started crawling up their bodies without them noticing, "we surround the scroll is yours just don't kill us," Dosu said tossing the scroll to Sai who caught it.

"Very well," he replied and they rats turned to ink puddles.

"Sai, when did you learn to do that?" Sakura asked.

"I could always do it if I had the proper time to prepare," Sai answered Sasuke frowned that meant that Sai was aware that those Shinobi had been following them.

"Let's get to the base," Sakura said. Unaware that Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had been watching them.

"Damn is looks like we are the weakest team here," Shikamaru said in a depressed tone.

"Well it's not surprising they are stronger than us, I mean Sai and Sasuke are skilled enough to make up for Sakura," Choji said.

"Who knew Sai could take out an entire team alone…he is creepy and powerful," Ino said. It was then that she noticed someone from Ame leaning against a tree clutching a scroll they looked terrified but alone, "it looks like we are in luck."

'Kagemane no Jutsu,' and the Shinobi was caught in his Jutsu. They stepped from their hiding place and he saw them, "take it I don't want to take part anymore…I am not in their league," he said sounding almost hysterical.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"First a dog took out a team just by howling…then a single kid killed an entire squad without batting an eyelash…. He threatened to kill his own team…he killed my team…I barely got away…I want to go home I'm not ready for this," he said shaking.

"Troublesome…well…we have made it this face we should at least try to finish," Shikamaru said forcing the Shinobi to toss the scroll to them before releasing him, the Ame Shinobi slide to the ground as they started for the base.


	7. Exam part 3 Preliminaries

When the second exam came to an end only eight teams stood before the proctors, the Yondaime Hokage and their Jonin Sensei. Minato had just got thru explaining the purpose behind the examination when the proctor to the third exam arrived, "Hello everyone I am Hayate. Before the third test there's," he started coughing, "Something that I want to do."

Most of the people in the crowd looked confused but a few had an idea what was happening, "umm…it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who will take part in the main event."

"Preliminary…what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Sensei I don't understand…don't we all get to take part in the final test?"

"Umm…because the first and second test may have been too easy this year…we have a bit too many people remaining…according to the rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third exam. As Hokage-Sama indicated there will be special guest and if we let you all take part the exam will take too long."

"No way," Sakura said in shock.

"I guess we should have taken out more than the five teams we," Katsu said in a voice load enough for Sakura to hear.

"So any of you who don't feel up to fighting now, and come forward," Hayate said. But no one did, "so we can get the matches started. Your names will be picked at random those selected stay down here and the rest of you can watch from the balcony."

The first match was Inuzuka Katsu and Yakushi Kabuto, "I surrender…there is no point in embarrassing myself," Kabuto said seeing who his opponent was, 'if I fought him I nothing good would come from it,' he thought.

"Smart man…it is a shame you are I was looking to a fight," Katsu said smirking.

"Katsu is the winner by forfeit," Hayate said.

"Kiba is he really that strong?" Ino asked.

"I don't know I have never seen him fight before…but the others in the clan have a lot of respect for his abilities," Kiba said.

"Kiba-Chan…it will seem you will have to wait to see how far beneath me you are," Katsu said grinning at the younger Inuzuka.

"Well I hope I get to fight the pipsqueak in orange," Kiba whispered most the others agreed Katsu just shook his head before running his fingers over the scares on his face.

The second fight was Uchiha Sasuke against Akodo Yoroi. The two Konoha Genin made their way down and turned to face each other Sasuke activated his Sharingan before the start of the match. When it began it wasn't much of a fight. Yoroi couldn't catch Sasuke because the young Uchiha could read all the moves the older Genin made and he didn't have the speed to compensate for his handy cap, and Sasuke took full advantage of Yoroi's lack of speed.

The third match went up, Zaku Abumi vs. Sai. Sai turned to his opponent smiling brightly, "it seems we are facing each other again," he said kindly.

"This time I will kill you for what you did to my arm," Zaku snapped.

"Sai did that…no way," Kiba said in shock.

"He threatened to blow all three of them up," Sakura replied as the match began Sai pulled out a scroll and ink and started drawing lions, five of his ink creations charged Zaku but with only one arm there was only so much he could do to defend himself so he had to avoid. But he was so busy trying not to get hit he was unable to attack Sai who was creating more lions. Finally one of the lions got hold of his only arm and bit down. Sai pulled out his tanto and walked towards Zaku.

"I guess I will finish this now," Sai said with a smile.

"The match is over Sai is the winner," Hayate called out before Sai could finish the job. The ink beast turned into puddles of ink and Sai walked back up to the balcony. The next matched featured Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro.

"Finally…it's my turn," Kankuro said nonchalantly.

"Unlike Yoroi even against little punks, I show no mercy," Misumi stated, "I will say it now if I put my Jutsu on you, it's over give up immediately…I am going to end this quickly."

"Then I also…will end this quickly!" Kankuro proclaimed.

"I won't give you a chance to do anything," Misumi said charging in striking Kankuro but he managed to block the attack, but Misumi's body began to twist and wrap and around Kankuro as if he had no bones in his body, "in order to gather information my body has been altered to fit into any space. So I can keep squeezing until I break your bones. If you don't give up I will keep squeezing harder. I don't know what kind of ninja tool you use…but you can't do anything like this. But try something fun and I won't wait until you give up I will break your neck immediately. Hurry and give up!"

"Heh…no way," Kankuro said smirking.

"Do you want to die!?"

"You're the one who is going to die," Kankuro declared calmly. A load snapping sound filled the arena.

"He broke his neck," Lee said in shock.

"Damn…idiot…you made me kill you…!" but that moment Kankuro's head spun around.

"Then is it my turn?" and Kankuro's puppet wrapped around Misumi, and Kankuro revealed himself from the bundle he had been carrying on his back.

"Kankuro is the winner," Hayate declared.

The next match was Ino against Lee, "Let the flames of our youth be shown thru a spectacular fight!" Lee declared giving Ino the thumbs up. Sasuke knew that Ino didn't stand a chance against Lee.

"Are you going to warn her?" Sai asked Sakura.

"Why would I do that?" Sakura asked a little nervously.

"Isn't she your friend?" Sai asked.

"Ino-pig…no," she said but there was no conviction in her answer.

"My mistake I thought you were friends and that is why you have nicknames for each other," Sai said still smiling. As Ino walked passed Sakura stopped her.

"Good luck and be careful…he might not look it but he is strong," Sakura said softly.

"You don't have to worry about me Forehead," Ino said smiling.

"I thought you said Ino wasn't your friend," Sai asked slightly confused.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him.

"Sakura-Chan I will win this fight for you!" Lee called up to her.

"Thanks…I guess," Sakura said a looking a little sick. Once the fight began, it was over Lee speed and power was too much for Ino. But she never gave up she kept trying to get up, but Hayate called the match before she got hurt seeing that the match was far too one sided.

"You fought well Ino-Chan," Lee said extending his hand to help her up.

"Who are you kidding I was humiliated," Ino said.

"You didn't give up and continued to fight," he said giving her another thumbs up. The next fight was Sakura and Tokuma. She made her way down there with her head held high even though she knew that she was outmatched.

The match began, she didn't know much about the Hyuga Clan but she knew that they were one of the most powerful clans in Konoha and he was supposes to have the strongest Byakugan.

"He is using Juken…interesting," Katsu said smirking.

"Does that mean, Fore…I mean Sakura stand a chance?" Ino asked.

"No…he just doesn't want to kill her…a shame she seems rather useless," Katsu said smirking.

"Katsu, that's enough," Naruko said, "it is true she doesn't have skill that Tokuma but she isn't useless and she doesn't deceive to die."

"If you say so," Katsu said smirking. The fight lasted a little longer than Ino's but the result was never in doubt. The seventh match between Temari and Tenten was just as lopsided as the previous two fights the only difference was Temari was brutal in the treatment of her opponent. The eighth fight was interesting just to see how lazy a Nara really was. Kin let her arrogance get the better of her and caused her to lose the fight.

The next battle was Kiba and Shino, "finally I get to knock you down a peg," Kiba shouted at Shino but he ignored him and strolled down to the battle field pissing Kiba off even more.

"Kiba-Chan, try not to embarrass our clan, it would be a shame if the heir to the clan was weak and worthless…well what more needs to be said," Katsu said grinning at the younger Shinobi.

"Don't listen to him Kiba-kun," Hinata said with a gentle smile.

"I must admit none of the future clan heads look very impressive to me, not even the Uchiha," Katsu said, glancing over at Sasuke.

"Katsu-San that is enough, they are our fellow Konoha Shinobi and should be shown the proper respect," Tokuma said calmly.

"You have always been too soft," Katsu said.

"Kindness and mercy are not signs of weakness it is a sign that we are human," he replied. The battle between Shino and Kiba started and Kiba used Gatsuga.

"Fool," Katsu whispered as Shino turned to a cloud of bugs that swarmed Kiba, "if he would have been paying attention he would have realized that was a Mushi Bunshin."

He was surprised to see Kiba break free of the bugs by using Gatsuga, but he had lost a lot of Chakra. But the bugs where following him not allow Kiba to get aware near Shino when it became obvious that Kiba had lost Hayate called the match, "Kiba fought well the Aburame Clan are very powerful Shinobi."

"But he is rash doesn't think, he attacked when he should have realized it was a clone and because he doesn't think he lost the fight," Katsu said as Kiba made his way up frowning slightly but he didn't say anything because he knew Katsu was right.

The next match was Hinata and Neji. Naruko noticed that Tokuma stiffened slightly, "Before we begin this fight I would like to say something Hinata-Sama."

"…?"

"You don't make a good Shinobi. Forfeit now!" Tokuma's grip tightened on the rail as he continued to listen to Neji speak, "You are too kind…and wish for harmony and avoid conflict, you agree with others, never resisting."

The more that Tokuma was upset by it thou his face didn't show it the crushed rail said everything thing, he watched as he continued to beat Hinata showing her no mercy. But Hinata would give up so he went in as if he was going to kill her and Tokuma could no longer stand by. He countered Neji's final attack.

"I Hyuga Tokuma cannot allow this treatment of Hinata-Sama to continue. It is our sworn duty to protect the main both heiress and you have done the opposite and as such I will end your life," Tokuma said his Byakugan activated. Neji got in a fighting stance.

"Tokuma-Senpai…no…" Hinata said weakly.

"As you wish Hinata-Sama," Tokuma said with a bow, "you live because Hinata-Sama wishes it just remember that Neji."

None of them had seen the orange wearing blond appear next to Hinata and start healing her wounds, "I am not the best…but I will do what I can for her," Naruko said to Tokuma.

"Thank you Naruko-Chan," Tokuma said.

"There are always the finals Tokuma," Naruko said as Tokuma headed back up and the medic team rushed towards Hinata and carried her off. The next match was between Gaara and Dosu and was the shortest match of all Gaara didn't play around he ended it in the most brutal fashion crushing him in his sand.

The final match arrived Akimichi Choji and Namikaze Naruko, "that is the Yondaime's daughter," Neji said in shock. He should have realized that she had to be powerful to be on a team with Tokuma. The color drained from Choji's face.

"Maybe she isn't that powerful," Ino said trying to cheer up Choji. Katsu just smiled at their ignorance, when he first he learned she was going to be on his team he was less than happy to say. Then he had seen what she could do and the more time that passed he grew to not hate her she was like an annoying little sister.

"Naruko if you take him out in one move I will treat you to all you can eat ramen," Katsu said smirking at the effect it had on the other competitors.

"Really!?" she cried out happily.

"Hai," he replied.

"Choji don't be scared I mean look at her…if it is a her….she is like two feet nothing, there is no way she can take you out in one move," Kiba said. They made their way down and the match began.

'Nikuden Sensha,' Choji charged at her but Naruko just stood there and when he got close enough she cocked her fist back and punched him he stopped dead in his tracks and was sent back into the wall creating a massive hole, "the winner is Naruko."

Everyone but her team started in shock that she could put so much power behind one punch, "I think I might have overdone it a little she said rubbing the back of her head."

Then the winner drew for their matches.

Match one, Temari v Shikamaru. Match two, Lee v Sai. Match three, Shino v Kankuro. Match four, Neji v Tokuma. Match five, Naruko v Sasuke. Match six, Gaara v Katsu.


	8. Exam part 4 watchful eye

Sasuke was strolling thru the village, he was in a part of the village he had never been before. He stopped when he saw Yondaime Hokage and Naruko. Once second Naruko had been standing there and the next second she was gone and standing where her father had been and he was behind her with a Kunai pressed to her throat. Sasuke thought the fight was over but then he noticed that she was smiling and a hand shot up from the ground and Minato jumped back and Naruko turned and charged her father for a second time. Sasuke thought her punch was going to land but he vanished just before she could reach him. He couldn't believe how fast they were.

"It looks like we have a visitor," Minato said Sasuke turned to see Minato standing behind him. It was said that Minato was the fastest man alive and he could believe it, he wanted to know if it was some kind of Kekkei Genkai that allowed him and Naruko to move at such speeds or was there something else.

"Teme…what are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know I was just walking and ended up here…where is here?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Our private training grounds," Naruko replied, "when are you going to start your training?"

"Tomorrow Kakashi thought it best that I heal completely before starting out training," Sasuke replied as though he didn't agree.

"That is a wise move…I tried to talk Naruko-Chan into resting today but she would take no as an answer," Minato said.

"Like you could say no to her Sensei," Kakashi said.

"I can say no," Minato replied.

"When was the last time she didn't get what she wanted?" Kakashi asked coolly Minato's head fell slightly. Kakashi patted his Sensei on his back.

"Daddy we have been sitting around long enough," Naruko said pouting.

"Hai…" he said.

"Will you teach me Hiraishin no Jutsu?" she asked.

"When you become a Chunnin I will teach you," Minato said.

"But daddy," she whined.

"When you become a Chunnin," he repeated.

"Fine," she said pouting. Sasuke could understand why it was so hard for anyone to say no to her.

"Alright Sasuke, we need to go discuses your training regiment," Kakashi said leading Sasuke off the Hokage's property. Naruko watched as Sasuke and Kakashi left, then she turned back to her father.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Minato asked with a smile, she titled her head to the side.

"Like what?"Naruko asked.

"I don't know…anything at all."

"Did Kaka-nii-san tell you about our date?"

"Your date…" Minato repeated.

"Hai, he treated me to ramen after the mission with him and his team, he said it was for not killing his team, but I know the truth," Naruko said smiling.

"The truth…" Minato said.

"Hai, he is in love with me," Naruko said happily a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Let's get back to training," Minato said.

The day before the final part of the Chunnin exam there was going to be a festival, Sasuke and Kakashi had just returned from their training, "Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she saw her crush making his way thru the village at Kakashi's side.

"Hn," was his only response.

"We should go to the festival tonight," she said sounding hopeful.

"Why don't you invite the other, I am sure Naruko would love to spend time with people her own age for once," Kakashi said. Sakura felt a little guilty she hadn't planned on inviting Naruko.

"Yeah that sounds fun…I will ask everyone…so what do you say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, I am done with my training anyway," Sasuke answered but he continued to the Uchiha compound.

"Where is Sasuke-Kun going?" Sakura asked.

"If I had to guess…to train," Kakashi said. Sakura took a deep breath a little disappointed but she went to talk to the others Ino had accompanied her as she found the others. Some agreed rather easily others had to be threatened before declaring them troublesome women and agreeing. Soon they only had one person left to talk to.

"Who is left?" Ino asked.

"Naruko," Sakura replied.

"The Hokage's daughter?" Ino asked slightly confused.

"Hai," Sakura replied.

"Why…?" Ino asked.

"She is a really nice person," Sakura said as they stopped in front of the Hokage's house. Sakura knocked on the door, and a grumpy looking blond opened the door but she instantly started smiling when she saw Sakura standing there.

"Hi Sakura-Chan," she said happily, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you want to go to the festival with us tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, that sounds fun," she replied.

"Umm…Naruko, what do you plan on wearing?" Sakura asked she knew that Naruko didn't like getting dressed up.

"This, why?" she asked looking down at her orange sweatpants and oversized black t-shirt. Without another word the two girls grabbed the Hokage's daughter and dragged her inside kicking and screaming. While a member of ANBU watched snickering.

Later that night the guys where already waiting for the girls, "I can't believe the suck up Uchiha here," Kiba said smirking.

"This is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Why…?" Choji asked.

"That means we are going have to deal with the Uchiha fan club," he replied.

"Sorry we are late," Sakura said dressed in a red kimono.

"Hello Ugly, Slutty, Jumpy and…She-man," Said smiling.

"I still want to kill that guy," Naruko said wearing an orange kimono, Ino was wearing a purple and Hinata was wearing lavender.

"Who is the new girl?" Kiba asked.

"That's She-man…Fatass you should remember her she took you out with one punch," Sai said smiling Choji was looking murderous as he tried to get to Sai but stop when he heard.

"He's not fat, he's pleasantly plump…he like a giant teddy bear," Naruko declared and Choji stopped and turned to look at the smiling blond.

"So that is the Hokage's daughter...how many does he have?" Kiba asked.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Naruko shouted.

"I mean a month ago you were…well…you looked like a boy," Kiba said stunned, "and now…you're a total babe."

Sasuke shot Kiba a nasty look that no one noticed, or none of his friends Katsu and Tokuma who were watching them noticed them, "are you worried about the Hyuga's heir?" Katsu asked.

"No more than you are about Naruko-Chan," Tokuma replied causing Katsu to grin, "you were on the team that found her if I remember correctly."

"Hai I was a young little pup back in those days…a prodigy like the Inuzuka clan has never known," Katsu said.

"You could be ANBU by now, there are very few Shinobi in Konoha with your skill level," Tokuma said glancing over at, "but that's why you stayed back because you knew that you would be placed on Naruko-Chan's team. You might have resented the girl because you thought of her as a burden but a burden you had to take on because you knew that no one else would be able to...but she has become important to you…but we both know what you must do tomorrow."

"It seems your Byakugan can see everything," Katsu said smirking, "but you don't give yourself the proper credit you are one of the most skilled in a long line of skilled Shinobi, so it must have been a blow to your pride when Ko was given duty of protecting the young heiress…but you are much like you heiress…you are too kind you are too soft on those you would consider ally even if it hurts them in the long run."

"Are you referring to me interfering in Hinata-Sama's fight?" Tokuma asked coolly.

"Hai, but not the fact that you stepped in to save her but more along the fact that you didn't kill Neji," Katsu said smirking.

"He just needs to learn the truth but it isn't my place to tell him," Tokuma said calmly. The two young Shinobi watched as the young clan heirs headed off to enjoy the festival.

"It seems we aren't the only ones keeping an eye on our little Gaki," Katsu said.

"I will leave our friend to you," Tokuma said.

"You are too kind," Katsu said before vanishing. Tokuma activated his Byakugan.

Standing on a roof looking down at the young Konoha Shinobi was Gaara his lifeless teal eyes watching them, he could feel his Biju's blood lust calling out to him to kill them all, "someone might get the wrong idea seeing a foreign Shinobi stocking heirs of prevalent clans," Gaara slowly turned to see his opponent for tomorrow leaning against a wall.

"Not many can sneak up on me," Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Well I am not like many Shinobi…and apparently you aren't either," Katsu said just as calmly, "but you aren't the first Jinchuriki I have encountered either and your Chakra is much smaller than the other one…you must be Ichibi considering that is Sunagakure's Biju."

"You are very well informed," Gaara said turning way from Katsu sure that he wasn't going to attack now.

"Information is a very valuable asset to a Shinobi, good information could be the difference between life and death," Katsu said.

"I look forward to spilling your blood tomorrow," Gaara said.

"You're a bold Gaki, but you fail to realize just because you have a Biju inside you, you think you are invincible when in reality if I take out your Biju you are done," Katsu said coolly, "and I know how to deal with a Biju."

Gaara glance back at Katsu, this guy interested him, he had never met anyone who could remain so calm in his presence and know that he was a Jinchuriki, "if you are looking for trouble then leave because I will kill you," Katsu said coolly.

"You think your hate is stronger than mine?" Gaara asked.

"You think hate is what gives you strength?" Katsu asked laughing. Gaara didn't like it. He didn't like this nobody laughing at him, "Are you plan on fighting me now?"

"That is enough the both of you."

"Ah come on Kakashi-Senpai, I was only going to teach this Gaki to respect his betters," Katsu said grinning glancing over to look at the Silver haired Jonin.

"There is no fight without the permission of the proctors," Kakashi stated calmly reading his book. Gaara couldn't understand the laid back nature of the Shinobi of this village, it was rare not to meet someone who would tremble in his presence and these two seem unfazed by him they were talk as if he wasn't even there.

"Very well Kakashi-Senpai but if he tried anything tonight I will kill…now if you will excuse me I have some Gaki to watch over," Katsu said vanishing is a swirl of leaves.

Naruko stopped in front of a game stand, "Teme win that for me," she said pointing at a large stuff fox.

"No," Sasuke said coolly.

"But Teme…I want it," she said pouting.

"No," he said again.

"Please Teme-Kun," she said grabbing his arm looking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Fine," Sasuke said looking away.

"You're the best Teme," she said happily after he won her the stuffed Fox, "he looks like a Kurama to me… so that is what will name you," she said hugging the fox. Ino and Sakura weren't happy Sasuke never did anything for them like that. He didn't even give them the time of day. Hinata just chucked, she couldn't help but to think they would make a cute couple.

By the end of the night of the night Naruko's arms were full of prizes the boy had won her, each trying to outdo the other but Naruko had noticed this the girls and her two teammates did. Sasuke had offered to walk her home and she gladly accepted.

Sasuke kept glancing at her thru the corner of his eye, "would you like help carrying those?" he asked casually.

"That would be nice," she replied then he took most of her plush toys from her arms. They walked in silence as they went back to her home. When they got there it looked as if no one was home and Sasuke helped take her things to her room. He was surprised to see how girly her room was, it was full of dolls and stuffed animals and orange.

"What so funny?" she asked when she heard him snicker.

"I never imaged your room would look like this," he said looking around.

"So do you often image my room?" she asked causing him to stiffen slightly.

"No."

"Then is it decorated the same way as yours?" she asked smirking earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Naruko, I am home are you here?" she heard her father call up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hai," she replied leaving her room.

"Did you have fun today?" Minato asked as she ran down the stairs.

"Hai… my new friend all won me these cute stuffed animals…Teme got me this really cute fox that I named Kurama," she said smiling brightly pointing up at Sasuke.

"That was nice of him, but I think he would like it if you stopped calling him Teme and by his name," Minato said patting her head.

"But Teme fits him better," she said smiling Minato chuckled lightly while Sasuke glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think it is time for you to head home Sasuke, you have a big day you both have a big day ahead of you," Minato said kindly.

Naruko walked Sasuke to the door, "thanks for everything…I had fun tonight," Naruko said smiling.

"I did too," Sasuke said only inches from her and the distance between them was slowly closing but Naruko placed a finger on his lips.

"Do you remember the promise you made me?" she asked smirking.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope, you have to remember it or beat me," she replied.

"Then I guess I will find out tomorrow," he said returning her smirk.

"Good night Sasuke," she said turning and going back into her house.


	9. Exam part 5 start of the final exam

The Genin stood in the middle of a stadium looking up at the crowd, but the proctor was new person Naruko glanced over at Katsu who didn't seem surprised by the sight of the Ebisu. His eyes started darting around the arena. His eyes fell on the Kazekage then on the Hokage. Naruko was confused what was going on but she didn't let it bother her.

"Thank you everyone for coming to Konohagakure for the Chunnin Selection Exam. We will start the main tournament between these twelve participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch it until the end," Minato called out.

Ebisu turned to the Genin, "this will be one on one until the last three are standing then in will be the last man standing," Ebisu explained showing them the match ups and ordering which was the same as the first time they saw it.

"Now the first fight, Temari and Shikamaru," Ebisu said.

"Damn…I this is troublesome, not only do I have to do first but I have to fight a girl…maybe I should just forfeit it's not like they came to see me fight anyway," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone. But that wasn't what Temari heard she hear, 'Damn troublesome woman she isn't worth fighting.'

"You think you are better than me I will put you in your place," Temari said charging him not waiting for the fight to begin. Shikamaru managed to dodge her attack. Then she swung her fan and again Shikamaru managed to dodge her attack and hid behind the tree and he used his Kagemane no Jutsu but Temari was able and he stopped it short to make it look like his range wasn't as good as it was and to lull her into a false sense of security. Then he launched a few kunai and Shuriken at her which she countered with her fan. But she was unable to notice that his shadow quickly extended and trapping her.

"You really are a troublesome woman," Shikamaru said coming from his cover walking towards her and she started to walk towards him, "I guess there is only one thing left to do," he said as they both started raising their hands, Temari closed her eyes she knew it was over for her, "I give up."

Her eyes shot open and she didn't understand, "what…why!?"

"I give up…using my Jutsu as long as I did takes up a lot of Chakra, besides winning this fight would be too troublesome, I would just have to fight either Sai or Lee…and I can think of a lot of things I would rather do," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Temari is the winner," Ebisu said.

"It's a shame I ran out of chakra I had the next two hundred moves planned out," he said releasing his Jutsu and walking to where the others were waiting.

"It is my turn, watch me Gai-Sensei!" Lee declared as he jumped down preparing to fight. Sai made his way down with his phony smile.

"Begin," Ebisu declared Sai reached for his scroll but Lee didn't give him a chance to use it. Sai was barely able to block Lee's kick. He was still knocked back from the force of the kick, and before he could recover Lee was on the attack again. This time Sai dodged the attack and drew a lion but Lee destroyed it will little problem but that split second gave Sai the time to draw a bird. He flew out of Lee's range and rapidly started drawing more lions to attack Lee. But Lee was not giving up he ripped thru the lions with ease but when he tried to get to Sai he couldn't reach him. So Lee did the only thing he could he removed the weights making him lighter and faster and this time he was able to reach Sai and destroy the bird. As Sai fell he drew a second bird and went higher into the air as Lee fell back towards the earth he threw a kunai and it hit the ink bird. Lee landed on the ground and Sai drew a giant snake that wrapped around Lee.

"It looks like I won," Sai said smiling.

"Not yet," Lee said as he opened the five of the gates and destroyed the snake and charged. This new power and speed was too much for Sai to match.

"The winner is Lee," Ebisu declared. Kankuro forfeited his matched this was curious to a few people. So the next fight was between Tokuma and Neji. The two Hyugas made their way down to the battle grounds. They turned to face each other, neither of them showing any emotions.

"Why protect someone as weak as Hinata?" Neji asked.

"It is our duty as Shinobi of the Hyuga clan to protect them with our lives if necessary," Tokuma said, "just as our duty as Konoha Shinobi is to protect this village and…those who can't understand that don't deserve to be Shinobi."

Neji frowned slighting as his Byakugan activated, Tokuma did the same. Neji decided to end the battle quickly, 'Hakke Rokujuyon Sho,' but Tokuma was able to block all of Neji attacks and strike the Chakra points in his arms at the same time.

"Neji you have potential to be a very skilled Shinobi...but that is all you will ever be if you don't realize that it isn't up to destiny but us to find out where we belong in life," Tokuma said heading off the battle field, "Proctor I surrender."

Everyone but Katsu seemed to be shocked at this announcement. Neji just stood there are stunned. Next was the battle they were all waiting for it was the last Uchiha against the Hokage's daughter. Most people had their money on the Uchiha to win.

The two Genin made their way down, "things will be different this time, I will not lose to you again," Sasuke said.

"We both know my physical abilities are too much for you," Naruko said calmly.

"We will have to see," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan. The match started and even with his Sharingan he could barely see her movements, her little fist crashed into his gut his feet came off the ground and her foot collided with the side of his head. He slide about twenty feet away from her, but he got back to his feet.

"You should have stayed down it would have turned out a lot less painful for you," Naruko said.

"If that is the best you have you should give up now," Sasuke said trying to sound unfazed by her attack but in truth that kick felt like she was trying to take off his head and almost succeeded.

"A cocky little Teme I see," again she charged him, this time he was able to avoid her attack, he grabbed her wrist and locked it behind her back and her arm wrapped around her neck.

"It's over," Sasuke said coolly.

"Do you really think so Teme?" she asked before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he said looking around then he remembered when she was training with her father and looked down.

"Up here Teme!" she called out and he was barely able to avoid the attack that left a monstrous crater in the ground where Sasuke had been standing seconds before.

'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' but Sasuke's Jutsu missed he looked around for the little blond Genin. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection, he was hosted off the ground he managed to catch himself from being slammed into the ground. He realized that she was only using Taijutsu.

"Why are you only using Taijutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to kill you," she said smiling, "you have three minutes…and if you can't beat me within the three minutes I will finish this fight."

Sasuke charged aiming a kick at her but she block it with ease, "Come on Teme you can do better than that," she said smugly. Sasuke aimed a second kick at her but again she blocked it, "Teme if you can't make this interesting I will just have to finish this now."

Sasuke jumped back and threw a bunch of shuriken, "Teme you have bad…" she started to say when she was bound by wire, 'Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu,' she was consumed. Naruko was gone, and Sasuke looked around.

"Two minutes…or would like me to end this all now?"

"Why are you toying with me?" Sasuke hissed at her.

"Because it is so much fun…but if you aren't enjoying yourself playing with me I will finish it," she said smiling. He knew he could use Chidori but he couldn't bring himself to use it on her.

"Let's finish this," Sasuke said charging her, she dodged his punch and she landed a hit under his chin. He was hosted off the ground. He hit the ground all looked up at the sky wondering why he couldn't beat her. Then he noticed that she lying beside him.

"Give up Teme?"

"Hai…just tell me…how are you so powerful?"

"I guess it is my desire to be seen…not just as the Hokage's daughter but a person," she said.

"The winner is Naruko," Ebisu declared. Sasuke sat up and got to his feet.

"Teme carry me to the waiting area!" she said happily still lying on the ground, he took a deep breath before carrying her back to the waiting area, fighting the erg to pull her close and hold her tight.

The next fight was set to get started, Katsu vs. Gaara. Katsu did something that surprised everyone when he entered the fight without his faithful companion Inugami.

"I have been looking for to give your blood to mother," Gaara said.

"I have been looking forward to knocking you down a couple pegs," Katsu said calmly.

"Begin," with that Katsu charged in Gaara sand blocked his attack and he jumped back.

"It looks like I will have to be a little faster with my attacks," Katsu said grinning making him look very animalist. He charge Gaara again, Gaara sand was barely able to protect him but Katsu's grin widened and he jumped back, "boom."

There was an explosion knocking Gaara back and it cracked his sand armor but a nasty right hook from Katsu shattered the sand armor and knocked him to the ground.

"He is fast," Ino said in shock.

"No wonder Kabuto-Senpai didn't want to fight him," Sakura said in awe.

'Tsuga,' Gaara put his sand wall up but he looked in horror as Katsu ripped thru his defense and hit him in his chest Gaara tried to get up gasping for air.

"Do you understand now…you can't beat me…" Katsu said, "You hate me because I challenged your beliefs and you aren't strong enough to do anything about do you know why you can't beat me?"

Gaara didn't say anything he just glared at the Genin before him, "because you fear death, your own mortality, as long as you do you will be nothing."

He looked over at Minato who nodded, "I surrender," he said vanishing appearing next to Minato.

"Something doesn't smell right," he glanced over at the Kazekage.


	10. Exam part 6 Battle ground

Naruko just finished healing Lee for his battle against Temari. A battle which Temari was looking for redemption by all means she had lost the first match but her opponent was too lazy to continue the fight. But she was starting to lose confidence in the plan Kankuro was the only one of them who hadn't lost his fight because he never fought he surrendered before his match were as she and Gaara advanced but they were beaten by their opponents and what scared her the most was that Gaara's opponent seemed to be holding back.

Then her next opponent seemed to be very skilled in Taijutsu but that was it, but his speed would make him a challenge, she didn't know who was faster him or the little blond or Katsu the man Gaara had fought. She made her way down to the field to see Lee stretching she couldn't help but to be impressed with Konoha Shinobi thou they seemed not to have the killer instinct which could lead to their downfall.

"I will not forgive you for your unyouthful treatment of Tenten-Chan," Lee said as he faced Temari then she realized that he was the teammate of the girl she had fought during the preliminaries.

"Let's hope you are stronger than that weakling if you're not well…this won't last long," Temari said smirking.

"I will win this for Tenten-Chan," Lee said with a serious look on his face.

"Begin," Ebisu said Temari swung her fan but Lee avoided the attack with ease and she barely managed to block his attack she could hear her fan creaking under the force of his kick she jumped back to relieve the pressure from her fan. But he was right there taking her feet from under her and he kicked her fan from her hands. Then she realized he was too fast and she wouldn't be able to beat this guy. She never imaged Konoha Shinobi would be like this they were all near at or above Gaara's level.

Temari just stared up into the sky, unable to hear anything going on around her. She couldn't see how this plan to crush Konohagakure could work, the Genin here were something else and then there was the Yondaime Hokage a man with a flee on sight order, then Jiraiya his Sensei one of the three Sannin, "I surrender," she said softly she had been so confident in her skills but here she had lost two fights in a row. She looked over to see Lee standing over her his hand outstretched she took it.

The next battle featured, Shino and Neji. This was Shino's fist chance at a battle. Neither of them said anything before the battle began. Neji knew this wouldn't be easy with those bugs of his. As the battle started Shino's bugs closed in on Neji. He knew that his best chance was to draw Shino into close range hand to hand combat.

Tokuma watched the match for a moment before exiting the stadium to find his way blocked by Hiashi, "why did you allow Neji to advance?"

"For any of them to face Katsu or myself isn't really fair we should have taken part in the Chunnin exam a long time ago considering…" he said his eyes falling on one of the ABNU, the Charka coming from him was familiar but it wasn't any ANBU member he had seen before it was Kabuto. He was going to act yet but he would keep an eye on him

"You both are ANBU," Hiashi finished, Tokuma just smiled softly, "What are you planning on doing now?"

"I think I will retire from ANBU and train Hinata-Sama."

"Why waste your time on someone like her?"

"Because everyone has given up on her and in turn she has given up on herself, but I intend to change all of that and make her worthy of be the heiress to the Hyuga clan," he said walking pass.

"Where are you going?" Hiashi asked coolly.

"I am getting ready for war," he answered vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Back at the battle Neji had just deflected the oncoming attack by Shino's insects and with the opening Neji struck Shino fell back. The match was over. Naruko sat waiting for her turn to come, and when it did, she and Gaara made their way down to the battle grounds. But before the fight could start there was a load explosion outside of Konoha's gates.

"We are under attack," Katsu said Minato got to his feet as Jiraiya appeared beside him along with Tsunade.

"The game is up Orochimaru," Katsu said turning to the Kazekage.

"It seems I have been caught, and even I am not foolish enough to face a Kage and two Sannin alone," the Kazekage said getting to his feet revealing his face, "but it is a good thing that I am not alone."

'Kuchiyose: Edo Tensie,' Orochimaru placed his hand on the ground and three coffins started to come out of the ground.

"You dare use that Jutsu," Minato said frowning and a ball of energy formed in his hand and in a blink of an eye his Rasengan in Orochimaru's chest and the Sannin. Orochimaru quickly leapt to his feet but Minato was right there, 'Keiyaku Fuin.' There was nothing he could do he was going to lose control of his Edo Tensie and he was force to un-summon them so he wouldn't have two more Kages to deal with.

Naruko he looked towards her father which had been a mistake, Gaara took this opportunity to attack. His sand rushing towards the blond who was standing there unaware of the pending attack, "Naruko…!" Sasuke shouted she turned just in time to see the oncoming sand but she was consumed by it and Sasuke jumped down but when the sand cleared Naruko was there with her hand on the ground and around her looked like shattered pieces of wood.

She stood up watching Gaara and the mad glint in his eyes, a blue orb formed in her hand and she charged Gaara with amazing speed his sand was unable to touch her the only choice he had was to incase himself in sand. A ball of sand formed around him just as her Jutsu hit and a large hole appeared where her Jutsu hit but she was force to jump back as a spike shot out of the ball.

While all this was going on Kabuto was face to face with Tokuma, "give up you can't beat me," he said activating his Byakugan.

"We will see," Kabuto said his hand started glowing a faint green. The two men stood measuring each other neither wanting to rush into this fight, "I have always wanted to see how strong your Byakugan truly is."

Tokuma turned and struck an Oto-Shinobi in the chest and dodged Kabuto's causing Kabuto to strike the Oto-Shinobi instead. Tokuma blocked his other hand as it came swinging around and he jumped back as Kabuto aimed a kick at him.

"Your skills are impressive I must admit," Kabuto said smirking healing his hand.

"It seems I was right in thinking you are no ordinary Shinobi," Tokuma replied his eyes fixed on the Miss-Nin.

Back with Orochimaru, Minato and the Sannin, "you two go and see where else you are needed, we will deal with our teammate," Jiraiya said coolly.

"Very well…I will leave this too you, Sensei," Minato said pulling out a dozen Kunai and threw them all in different directions taking out all most of the enemy Shinobi in the stadium. Then his attention turned to his daughter who was studying the ball of sand before her.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' four clones appeared and they all formed a Rasengan and charged in from four different directions while she stood back and watched. The combination of the four Rasengan was able to break through his defenses and one even managed to hit Gaara but sand spikes shout up from the ground impaling all four clones.

"Blood…this is…this is my Blood!" Gaara said all sense of humanity seemed to have left him. The sand started to form around his body but this time it was different, the sand was taking form of a demon, 'Futon: Daitoppa,' and Gaara was caught in a heavy wind storm. Gaara stumbled back but it was enough to create an opening and her fist collided with the side of his face knocking him off his feet.

Gaara didn't stay down long, and as he got to his feet more sand continued to cover his body causing Naruko to frown for a moment as she said pulling out a couple kunai.

"This is a tribute to my greatest admirer," she said smiling. She charged in and threw a bunch of kunai. Gaara lifted his arms to block the oncoming kunai but when he lowered his arms she was gone, "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!"

She plunged a kunai at the base of his tail and quickly retreated and the tags on the kunai all exploded at once and the sand started falling from his body but he seemed unharmed. She was starting to run out of ideas, nothing she seemed to have any real affect on him. The sand took everything she could deal out. She had the speed but not the power to get through his defense.

"I am not going to lose to the likes of you!" he shouted as he rapidly grew into a giant sand raccoon. And Gaara emerged from the top of the demons head. Naruko started in for another attack but she couldn't move her feet were trapped in his sand. A look of horror came over her as she looked up at the creature standing before her and the sand slowly crept up her body.

She knew that she didn't have much Charka left, but she couldn't give up or she would die here and that was something that she wasn't going to allow. She gathered all the charka she could and released it at once breaking free of the sand and she formed the largest Rasengan she had ever created and slammed it into the demon before her. It stumbled back slightly but it still stood unharmed and she fell to her knees drained of all her chakra.

'Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu,' and Gaara slumped over fast asleep, "**I am finally out and there are so many I wish to kill!**" Shukaku shouted with glee.

'**You are pathetic…you would have died a thousand times over if not for me…but lucky for you my distain of for that recede creature before is greater than it is for you…so I will save you one more time**," the Kyubi whispered within her mind. She didn't even have the strength to prevent the Kyubi from acting releasing its chakra within her. Her eyes became blood red and her pupils became slits, her whisker marks thickened and became more defined.

She got to her feet a smirk appeared across her lips revealing elongated canines and with a burst of speed she attacked appearing before the sleeping red head and with great force punched him dislodging him from Shukaku causing him to turn to sand. Gaara hit the ground with a crash and when he bounced off the ground he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall of the stadium. Gaara opened his eyes looking into the blood red eyes of the blond he was fighting and in that moment he realized something, something that he never thought he was ever going to face. His death, this girl was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do to stop her. He noticed a blue sphere appear in her free hand and she trusted it forward. He closed his eyes and he waited for it all to end, there was a loud explosion her grip loosened from around his neck. He looked to see her eyes were no longer red but blue.

"I did it," she said with a smile as she fell back his sand caught her he had just enough chakra to finish her off but he did. Rather, he couldn't, something inside him wouldn't allow him to.

"It seems that she couldn't kill you…but I can," he looked up to see the Uchiha walking towards him his Chidori activated, but before he could reach Gaara Temari and Kankuro stepped between Gaara and the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke-Chan that is enough," he turned to see Katsu and Inugami his canine partner standing there. Sasuke really didn't like this guy but his Chidori vanished and he contented himself with sending nasty glares in their directions. Takuma appeared at his side soon after that, he looked a little worse for wear but he was still standing.

"It appears the last of the enemy forces are being pushed back, we have won," Takuma said.

* * *

><p>Sorry I have been away for so long things have been busy and i will try my best to have another chapter up in the next few days<p> 


	11. A promise part 1

**The First Five Chapters have been re-uploaded with some minor changes and correction **

* * *

><p>The Chunin exam ended two days ago but the results hadn't been announced yet. Sasuke knelt beside the pond at the edge of the Uchiha compound. He had graduated top of the class but he had learned what that had meant. Absolutely nothing, he was weaker than Naruko her teammates and nowhere near Itachi's level, he still didn't have a fully formed Sharingan and by the time Itachi was his age he had not only had a fully formed Sharingan but something beyond it. He needed to become stronger.<p>

"Hello Uchiha-San," Sasuke turned to see an elderly man with shaggy black hair his right eye covered in bandages, he had an x shaped scar on his chin. He was dressed in a white shirt with a grey robe that went down to his feet, and it hung off of his left shoulder allowing his arm to hang free while his right armed was concealed. He leaned against a cane as he stood watching the young Uchiha.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked frowning at the man.

"My name is Shimura Danzo," the man said limping towards Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked watching the elder Shinobi standing before him.

"You spend a lot of time here…not because it makes you feel closer to your family but there is another reason," Danzo said walking past him to the edge of the pond.

"Hn…"

"You wanted to see her again, it is a shame that you haven't realized it yet, the girl was Naruko-Hime and the guard…well that was Kakashi," Danzo said glancing at Sasuke through the corner of his eye. He watched as Sasuke stood in silence a look of numb disbelief coming over him, "well when you want to talk come and find me."

Sasuke just stood there as Danzo headed back towards the heart of the village. The last few months had shown him how much his skills were lacking. Even in this village there were Shinobi that were far more powerful than he could have ever imagined. The thought just angered him he wanted to know how they had become so powerful so he could be counted among them.

He started back home when he noticed a piece of paper on the ground he picked it up and frowned before continued his walk home. He walked into his empty home, he took a warm shower trying to clear his head. He went to his room the only light was the fading sun. Sasuke sat on his bed drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

That night Katsu was on patrol with Inugami and a few other Konoha Shinobi, it was faint but Inugami picked up a scent and let out a soft growl, Katsu sniffed the air and he noticed it too, a scent he had come across in nearly five years, but there was a second scent with it. This one was unknown to him but it had a monstrous Chakra, "What is it?" one of his fellow Shinobi asked.

"It seems that Itachi has decided to come back to Konoha…go inform Hokage-Sama," Katsu said softly.

"What about you?" a female in the group.

"Someone has to slow them down until reinforcement arrives," he said calmly.

"If it is Uchiha Itachi even you are no match for him," an older man said.

"Then you really don't have time to waste now do you," Katsu said.

"Hai," the three said vanishing. Katsu turned and went after Itachi. And all too soon he crossed paths with the Miss-Nin.

"Look Itachi, the welcome party…but I thought it would have been bigger," a taller man said covered with a black cloak that had red clouds and his face hidden by a large straw hat.

"Do not underestimate this man Kisame, he is a very powerful Shinobi," Itachi said calmly.

"He doesn't look like much," Kisame said smirking.

"I will deal with him," Itachi said removing his hat.

"Don't think flattery will get you anywhere Itachi-Senpai," Katsu said getting ready to fight as Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"Katsu-Kun…you know that you cannot beat me, only another Uchiha can beat me," Itachi said.

"I am sure I know a few people who would disagree with you on that," Katsu said attack.

Katsu's team rushed to the Hokage tower to find Minato doing paper work, "Hokage-Sama…Itachi is outside the Village…Katsu is holding him off right no but he won't last long against him," the girl said bowing.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, go with them and deal with this would you?" Minato said.

"Since Kakashi is out of the village it looks like I have to do it," Jiraiya said getting to his feet. He jumped out the window followed by Katsu's team.

When Jiraiya and the others arrived Katsu was on his last leg and Inugami was on the ground, but Itachi wasn't unscathed, "it seems he was able to do his job Itachi…it looks like retreat is the best option," Kisame said looking up at the new arrivals.

"You are right," Itachi said calmly, "there is no point in fighting an unwinnable battle."

Sasuke was sitting on the deck that he had learned Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, tears running down his cheeks as he sat looking out over the calm waters. He was alone no more than a week ago his whole family, his clan had been massacred. Their blood not even washed from the streets and they had already been forgotten everything.

"Hi," he turned to see a girl, with bright golden hair her face covered in shadows; she was wearing a blue sundress that seemed to dance in the gentle breeze along with her waist length hair, "I thought you could use a friend."

He didn't say anything he just turned away and looked back over lake. The girl sat down beside him but didn't say anything, he wouldn't admit it but the girl's presence was comforting. He wanted to say something to her he didn't know what to say finally he did, "what are you doing here?"

"I was walking by and you seemed lonely," he turned to face her she had bright blue eyes and soft whisker marks on her cheeks.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," he said looking away a slight blush appearing his face.

"They call me Hey-You-Gaki-Get-Back-Here, but you can call me Naruko," she said smiling Sasuke chuckled slightly. There was something different about her, she wasn't like the other kids, she reminded him of himself but he didn't know what it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I told you, silly," she said smiling.

"No…I mean in the Uchiha district?"

"I kinda snuck out and I figured this was the last place anyone would look for me…I am tired of all the looks…it feels like I am hated but I don't think I did anything too them…so I just had to get away from it all," she said looking up towards the sky, "I am sure you know what I am talking about…all though the looks you get are a little different."

He knew what is was she was lonely, she wanted a friend, but that didn't explain how she knew who he was, "I seen you in the village a few times before…you uses to look so happy."

"A lot of things have changed," he said looking back over the water. They sat in silence as the sun started to set.

"Naruko, it's time to go," they both turned to see a member of ANBU standing there.

"Why do you have ANBU following you?" he knew that only important or dangerous people would have an ANBU tail.

"I am not supposes to go anywhere without them…they tell me it isn't safe for me to be out alone," she said with a sad little smile.

"Next time we meet I will be strong enough to protect you from the world," Sasuke said unable to look at her.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Hai…" he replied.

"Then I will hold you to it," she said running up to the masked man and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He couldn't believe he had forgotten all those years ago it had been Naruko. His mind drifted to the promise that he had made her, the next time they met he would protect her, but he didn't have the strength to protect her, he wasn't even on her level.

He need to talk to Danzo, there was a reason he had come to him. Sasuke got dressed and headed out. Kakashi was out on a mission this, he and his other teammates had been left to their own devices while he was gone. He knew that Sakura had started talking her training more seriously after her humiliating defeat at the hands of Tokuma and Sai all he did was train and draw.

He found the location on the piece of paper and inside was Danzo standing beside him where two masked men, "Hello Sasuke-San," Danzo said coolly as though he had been expecting him.

"Why did you come to me yesterday?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"You want power…and I can offer you power," Danzo said coolly.

"And what is it you want in turn?"

"I want you to spy on Orochimaru for Konoha," Danzo said just as coolly. Sasuke glared at him Orochimaru was the man that fought Jiraiya in the forest of Death and during the finals one of the legendary Sennin, "Katsu had a run in with Itachi last night and he is in the hospital if it wasn't for Jiraiya-San showing up…he might have died."

"How do I know you can give me the power you are promising me?" Sasuke asked watching the man before him. Danzo pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sasuke he opened it and he looked over it, "where did you find this?"

"Does it really matter?" Danzo asked calmly.

"What makes you think that I will gain Orochimaru's trust?" Sasuke said looking up at Danzo.

"We have noticed that Orochimaru has sent some of his Shinobi here and they are coming to bring you back to Otogakure," Danzo explained.

"You want me to become a miss-nin," Sasuke said coolly.

"If you do, you will be able to protect Naruko-Hime," Danzo said.

"Fine…I will do it…but…this stays between us," Sasuke said coolly.

"Very well," Danzo said calmly. Sasuke left the office and went back to the Uchiha training ground.

It was mid day when Sasuke noticed someone on his property, he turned to see Naruko standing there with a smile on her face, "hey Teme I decide that I am going to let you take me out to lunch today since Kaka-nii-san is on a mission."

"I don't have time to waste on someone like you," he said turning away from her.

"What are you talking about?" Naruko asked softy.

"I have become complacent…I almost forgot the promise I made, I promised myself that I would kill that man at any cost and I will never get the power I need wasting time with you or anyone else in this village," he said coldly.

"What has gotten into you Teme?" she asked glaring at him, "what about the promise you made me?"

"It mustn't have been very important if I don't even remember it or even you," he glanced back to see her just standing there she didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"Fine…I will leave you alone…goodbye Sasuke," she said turning around and walking off. He hated himself for saying those things to her…but it was for her own good he tried to tell himself before he went back to his training.

Over the next week he did nothing but train and every night for the last four nights he noticed that he was being watched finally on the fifth night he called out, "I know you are there so come out!"

Four people stepped into sight, three of them men and the last a girl, "what are Oto-Shinobi doing in Konoha?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"We are here for you Sasuke," a grey haired boy said,

"And why would you want me?" Sasuke asked activating his fully formed Sharingan.

"Orochimaru-Sama has taken an interest in you and is willing to give you the power to defeat Itachi," the grey haired boy replied.

"Why would I join people weaker than me?" Sasuke asked.

"Why you…" the girl started.

"Calm down Tayuya… we will just have to show him our power," the grey haired boy said. A dark haired boy with eight arms charged in first and Sasuke but Sasuke was able to dodge it and the largest of the four came in from behind but Sasuke was able to avoid that attack as well.

"I haven't seen anything close to impressing me yet," Sasuke said coolly, he frowned as he watched them all start to transform. They had become much faster with this new form and he was sure they were stronger too and he was barely able to keep up with them. The worst part was the grey haired Shinobi hadn't even joined the fight yet.

"We all still have one more transformation," he replied as the other three stopped fighting, "we are going to force you to come with us but in two hours we will be waiting outside of Konoha for you."

Sasuke watched as they left and he knew what he had to do, but it didn't make it any easier, he went home and packed the things he would need, he picked up a picture, it was of him and Naruko during the festival. He placed it face down on the stand and left.


	12. A promise part 2

Shikamaru stood before a group of Shinobi, his peers as their leader, Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Lee all ready to retrieve Sasuke before he reached the boarder. Ino and Sakura there to see them off, but when Sakura noticed the absence of a little blond she turned to Shikamaru, "why didn't you ask Naruko to join?" Sakura asked softly.

"I wanted to but I couldn't find her," he replied coolly.

"Shikamaru…Choji…be careful," Ino said unable to look at her teammates, she like Sakura felt useless. They wished they could go with them but they knew that they would only get in the way.

"The same goes for the rest of you," Sakura added.

"Do not worry my most youthful friends we will return with Sasuke-Kun," Lee said striking his good boy pose. Sakura just smiled at him watching as they headed out looking for Sasuke. All either of them could do was hope that they returned safely.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Ino asked.

"I don't know…but…there is someone that might be able to insure they are," Sakura turned and rushed towards the Hyuga compound. When she arrived she found who she was looking for, Tokuma was heading into the compound alongside a Hinata and a younger girl that she didn't know.

"Tokuma-Senpai…!" Sakura called out and he stopped and turned to look at the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Sakura-Chan, how can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Sasuke is gone…and the others went after him…but…" she said not wanting to think about what might happen.

"Please excuse me Hanabi-Sama, Hinata-Sama…I shall return soon," Tokuma said with a bow.

"Very well…return safely," Hinata said.

"Hai," he said heading towards the hospital. He quickly made his way through the halls of the hospital Sakura and Ino following behind wondering where he was going. He pushed a door open and inside the room Katsu was sitting up smirking.

"Have you been cleared for missions?" Tokuma asked.

"Of course not, what do you have in mind?" Katsu asked.

"Uchiha-San fled the village," Tokuma replied.

"I wish I could say I was surprised…" Katsu said cracking his neck and getting to his feet, "I will meet you at the gate in an hour."

"What about Naruko-Chan?" Sakura asked.

"Leave her to me…she isn't the happiest with Sasuke-Chan right now," Katsu said putting his shirt on.

"An hour he left last night there is no way you will catch up with them," Ino said.

"We will catch up in plenty of time," he said walking past them.

"I shall speak with Hokage-Sama," Tokuma said.

"Why isn't Naruko-Chan happy with Sasuke-Kun?" Ino asked looking over Takuma.

"I don't know, it pains me to admit that I haven't been there for Naruko-Chan recently as I have been place in charge of training the young Hyuga Heiresses," Tokuma answered.

"I am sure that she understands your duty is to your clan," Sakura said.

"I am sure she does but that does excuse the fact that I haven't been there for a comrade," Tokuma replied.

Katsu arrived at the Namikaze training ground. He started walking deeper onto the property and found the little blond sitting on a stump drenched in sweat, "I see that you are slacking off…well since you aren't busy I have a mission."

"A mission…shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" she asked glancing over at him.

"I'm fine apart from the bruised ego," Katsu said shrugging.

"So what is the mission?" she asked hoping to her feet.

"It seems a Shinobi went rogue and we are going to bring them back," Katsu said.

"Who…?" she asked wondering who it could be normally they would just send ANBU.

"Little Sasuke-Chan," Katsu said.

"Why…when…?" she asked confused.

"Apparently sometime last night, he had a little run in with one of his teammates," Katsu explained, "they sent a team after him...but…"

"You don't think it will be enough…" Naruko said.

"He is Itachi's little brother after all…and apart from that I have picked up a few strange scents that I also smelled during the Chunin exam…but it is faint."

"When do we leave?"

"Fifty minutes maybe sooner, it depends on a few things, but first make sure you have everything you need for the mission," Katsu said.

"Very well," she said heading back to her home to replenish her supplies. She knew that time was of the essence but if they rushed in could prove to be more devastating. She looked over at her dresser as she changed out of her training clothes into her Shinobi gear and she noticed the pictures from the festival. But she knew that she didn't have the time to reminisce. She grabbed her bag and headed out going to the Hokage tower because she was sure that was where her teammates would be.

But when she got there her team wasn't, she was surprised to see Ino and Sakura in her father's office, "where are Takuma and Katsu?" she asked.

"They are getting ready for the mission. They will be at the main gate as soon as they are ready," Minato said watching his daughter, "and wait for your team."

"Of course," she said smiling but somehow he didn't believe her.

When Naruko got to the gate she was happy to see that her team was already there, "we thought it was best that we got here as soon as we could."

"Let's get going then," she said.

"Allow me to come with you," they turned to see Sai standing there with his phony smile.

"Just don't slow us down," Naruko said and off they went Inugami leading the way. They stopped when they found Choji leaning against a tree Naruko cut her thumb and quickly made a few hand signs and a toad appeared.

"Gama, take him back to Konoha as quickly as you can," Naruko said. The toad did as it was toad without a word.

"We need to hurry the smell of blood is heavy on the air," Katsu said. They all started forward picking up the pace.

"There is someone hurt badly…it's Neji-San," Tokuma said, Naruko was already summoning another Toad and it was dealing with the injured Shinobi.

"Tokuma-Kun…do you see anyone else?" Naruko asked there are two fights going on ahead and there is still a chase going on.

"Naruko-Chan this is where Tokuma and I leave you, we will deal with the two fights," Katsu said.

"We will trust Sasuke to you," Tokuma said as they headed in two different directions.

"Sai, can you go any fast?" Naruko asked glancing over at the dark haired teen beside her.

"Hai," he said pulling out a scroll and quickly drawing a lion that appeared before him and he jumped on its back.

Shikamaru was at his limit, he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to this girl back. He closed his eyes as his Jutsu failed, he heard a crash. He opened his eyes to see Katsu standing in front of him.

"Well Shikamaru-Chan it seems you have bit off more than you can chew," he said calmly petting Inugami. The girl Shikamaru had been fighting got to her feet.

"Who the Fuck are you?" she asked whipping the blood from her mouth.

"It really doesn't matter?" he asked, "but you have two options because I am feeling in the generous mood, one you can come with me to Konoha quietly and answer any question ANBU may have for you or I can force you to come back to Konoha and I will try not to kill you so you can answer questions. But no matter what you do you are going back to Konoha. But if you chose option two it might be going to the morgue or a cell either way I don't really care."

"Like a Shithead like you could bring me in," the girl said coldly glaring at him.

"What a fowl smelling chakra…its Orochimaru's chakra," he said.

"You're like the other fucker with a dog," she said smirking.

"No…he is nowhere near my leave," Katsu said, and the dog began to growl she could feel a spike in Katsu's Chakra and she could see how different he was from the others. Then she remembered that she had seen him in the Chunin exam and he dealt with Sunagakure's Jinchuriki with ease but he forfeited the match.

"Well you are another Shitfaced Genin like the rest of them," Tayuya said glaring at him.

"Do you really think so…" he said nonchalantly and Inugami vanished from his side. Tayuya barely dodge the dogs attack but she wasn't so lucky when Katsu attacked sticking her with his elbow sending her crashing into the forest floor. She quickly hide trying to come up with a plan, "behind you…" she heard a voice whisper near her ear she jumped and turned to see Katsu standing there with his dog at his side.

"You can't hide from me, you are too slow and your Chakra is quickly draining, you can't beat me," Katsu said calmly his eyes void of all emotion. She jumped back and pulled out her flute and was getting ready to play it when a hand wrapped around her throat and she was slammed into a tree and a second hand held her wrist and started crushing it causing her to drop the flute. Her free hand tried to break his grip but she was unable, she tried to kick him but he was too close. She started to revert back to her normal state as she passed out.

"That was easier than I thought," Katsu said smirking and tossing her unconscious form over his shoulder, "we need to get you to the hospital."

"What about the others?" Shikamaru asked barely able to stand.

"That doesn't matter our mission has finished," Katsu said heading back to Konoha Shikamaru followed after him.

Kiba couldn't move and he was surrounded and just as his foe went to deliver the final blow when the Oto-Shinobi was struck over and over again all his chakra points forced close, Tokuma focused more chakra to his hand and struck the heart causing it to explode in his chest.

"Ukon…" the other shouted in a blind rage attacking Tokuma who evade the attacks with ease. Tokuma quickly changed to offense closing all his Chakra points. Broken and beaten Sakon looked up at the Hyuga, "you…are…different than the…others."

Tokuma finished him off, "Kiba-San are you alright?"

"All things considered..." Kiba said as Takuma helped him up. They rushed back to Konoha and on their way they came across their comrades. Katsu had the girl tossed over his shoulder while Shikamaru was riding on Inugami's back.

"Kiba-Chan you're alive," he said.

"Don't sound so surprised," Kiba said glaring at his cousin.

"How close was he to dying when you found him?" Katsu asked looking over at Tokuma.

"I really hate you…you know that," Kiba said causing Katsu to laugh.

"Kiba-San did very well I am sure you would have been proud," Tokuma said.

"Is that so," Katsu said smirking. Kiba felt grateful towards Tokuma not just for saving him but saying what he did.

"Why did you bring her?" Kiba asked.

"Well little Kiba-Chan, when you fight an enemy Shinobi you have three choices if you win…which is something you have never done so you wouldn't know about that," he said smirking at the younger Inuzuka, "The first thing you can do is let them go and it really doesn't do anything for you or the village. Two you can kill them which would allow you to study the body for any secrets they may be hiding which is a little more useful or you can take them prisoner force them to tell you whatever you want to and after that you have more options but I won't get into that."

Kiba just continued to glare at his cousin; he really didn't like this man.

When they arrived Kakashi had just gotten there as well, "what happened to them…and who is she?"

"Well Sasuke-Chan ran away from the village…" Kakashi quickly turned back around and went in search of Sasuke and he was sure Naruko was still on his trail since they had gone.

When Naruko can Sai stopped they found Lee facing off against a white haired opponent, "Naruko, I will help Lee you go after Sasuke," Sai said calmly.

"Very well," she said running past the Oto Shinobi, who was about to go after her but he found his way blocked by Lee.

"You do not have time to worry about her we are your opponents," Lee said ready to begin round two.


	13. A promise part 3

Sasuke stood looking over Shumatsu no Tari; his eyes fell on two statues, "Sasuke…" he knew who it was before he turned to see them. A little blond dressed in orange, her eyes fixed on him her expression unreadable.

"What are you doing here," he asked his voice void of emotion.

"I thought that would be obvious," she said her voice remaining level but he could hear the pain in it.

"I am not going back…there is nothing in that village for me…that man made sure of that."

"No you did…you pushed away anyone who tried to get close to you…you are the reason you are alone and you have no one else to blame," she replied.

He started laughing, "you are just made I am leaving you, the only reason I was ever nice to you was because I wanted to get my hands on your father's Jutsu but you don't even know it so you are useless to me," he eyes bored into her bright blue eyes and he could see the pain in them.

"It doesn't matter, I have been ordered to bring you back dead or alive they don't care…but I would rather not kill you."

"That is because you can't," Sasuke said coolly.

"I will give you one last chance and if you don't return now…we are no longer friends but enemies," Naruko said calmly his eyes. And he started smiling.

"We were never friends," Sasuke replied.

"Fine…it looks like we don't having anything else to talk about," Naruko said her eyes averting from his as she pulled out a kunai, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Every time he saw her fight he couldn't help but be impressed with speed even with his fully formed Sharingan it was hard for him to keep up with her. He barely dodged her attack. She reversed the grip on her kunai and swung it towards Sasuke. He blocked the attack the blade inches from his throat. He grabbed her wrist and tossed her but she landed on her feet, Sasuke didn't allow Naruko the chance to attack him. She blocked a kicked aimed at her head and she grabbed his foot and flung him towards the edge of the cliff, he stopped before reaching the edge but he was tackled to the ground. He was able to force her onto her back and pin her down. His Sharingan bore into her bright blue eyes.

"It looks like you can't stop me little Hime," he said smirking.

"I'm…not…beaten… YET!" she said struggling to raise her arms up and then she focused her chakra to her hands struck the ground, causing it to crumble and they started to fall with the separation Naruko kicked him in the chest forcing him to let her go. Sasuke hit the wall but he caught himself but Naruko hit the water.

She pulled herself out of the water with a broken arm and a few bruised ribs. Sasuke made his way down towards her. She didn't let the pain show through on her face as the Uchiha started towards her.

"Who would have thought that you could pull something off so cleaver," Sasuke said smirking. He noticed something she could have used him to prevent hurting herself with that maneuver but instead she helped him, "let's see what you have left Hime."

He knew that this would have an instant effect on her she charged in but she was slower, he avoided her attack with ease and his knee collided in her side she fell to her knees crying in pain he had broken two of her ribs and by the look of things her arm was broken as well, there was no way for her to win this fight but she got back to her feet.

"Give up, you are too badly hurt to continue," Sasuke said coolly.

"Careful Teme…people might think that you care," she said and before he could reach she kicked him in his side knocking, him back and she formed a Rasengan and charged Sasuke. He dodged, 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' she slammed her Jutsu into the water to shout up blocking his Jutsu.

"**You have lost…face the facts you need me**," the Kyubi said in an amused tone.

'I don't need you…I can bring him back with my own strength,' she said sinking a little into the water.

"**Just let me kill him and that will solve everything**," the Kyubi replied.

'No…I don't need you!' she charged Sasuke again as he aimed a kick at her she blocked it with her broken arm and she hit the water holding her arm tears running down her face. She glared at Sasuke who looked back with an impassive look.

"You are pathetic…the only reason anyone cares about you is because you are the daughter of the Hokage…and to think that you were so weak," Sasuke said in an emotionless tone. A flicker of crimson came over her eyes and she charged in and landed a punch straight to his jaw sending him skipping across the lake.

He slide to his feet and just in time to see Naruko charging him with a look he had never seen before her eyes were red her whisker marks were thicker, but that wasn't the what frightened him it was the way she was looking at him. He noticed a red chakra leaking from her just like during the mission to Nami no Kuni. And again he was punched in the face he felt, he crashed into the valley wall. He pushed himself up and Naruko had fallen to her knees gripping her head as the charka dispersed. She got back to her feet wincing in pain.

Her gaze fell on him still full of hatred as a Rasengan formed in her hand and Sasuke formed a Chidori, this was going to be the last stand, they charged each other and their Jutsu clashed there was a large explosion they both were consumed in a bright light. Sasuke felt a hand brush against his cheek and he saw her bright blue eyes and a soft smile.

Sasuke opened his eyes he had been blasted back into the cliff Naruko was face down in the water, he got up gingerly and walked over to her and picked her up, she was so small. It pained him to see her like this but he knew what he had to do he walked over to the bank as it began to rain. But he didn't care he just wanted to stay there holding her but he knew that wasn't possible someone would be looking for her soon and after the fight with her he didn't have the fight with anyone else. He brushed her hair out of her face before placing a soft kiss on her full pink lips. Then he placed her on the ground and walked away without looking back.

Kakashi arrived to find Naruko on the ground, "Kakashi there is still a trail, but if we wait the Uchiha will get away," Pakkun said sniffing the air.

"Naruko is more important…we need to get her back to Konoha…besides we have an Oto Kunoichi back at the village we will get her to talk," Kakashi said picking up the tiny blond carefully, "let's go."

Kakashi rushed back to Konoha and took her to the hospital leaving Naruko in Shizune's care, she was the only Medic outside of Tsunade that he would trust Naruko to. He knew all too well what the village thought of her. After Shizune start working on Naruko Kakashi started towards the ANBU headquarters, he was reconsidering returning to ANBU, with Sasuke gone Sai already joining ANBU that just left Sakura but he was sure that she was going to study under Tsunade so he didn't have any students left.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Anko asked as he entered Torture and Interrogation.

"Allow me to do this interrogation," Kakashi said calmly.

"Fine," Anko said stepping out of his way Kakashi made his way down to a where the Oto Kunoichi was being held. He removed the Fuinjutsu placed on the door and he walked in. The young red head looked up to see a man with silver hair standing before.

"I am not telling you shitheads anything," Tayuya snapped as Kakashi took a seat before her.

"My Sensei and his Sensei have been working on a Fuinjutsu," Kakashi said calmly.

"And I give a fuck why?"

"You should you see it is designed to removed that Juinjutsu…but it has never been tested and you are the perfect test subject," Kakashi said just as calmly.

"You wouldn't Orochimaru-Sama told us how soft you Shitheads of Konoha are, you wouldn't dare and I if die you can't get the information you want," Tayuya said glare at him.

"Start talking or we will see," he said getting up. but she didn't say anything Kakashi shook his head and his hand started glowing and with his other hand he revealed his Sharingan he pulled her shirt aside revealing her curse mark and he placed his hand on it she started screaming in pain as the mark started dissolving and a dark fowl charka leaked out. It took ten minutes for the mark to be removed completely, "Sensei will be happy to know that the Jutsu doesn't kill the person it used on."

"Kakashi-San, I think it is time to use your Sharingan on her," Ibiki said entering the room.

"No…I will allow you to do this your way," Kakashi said getting ready to leave.

"You wanted to see if that Jutsu works in case the Uchiha is captured," Ibiki said smirking.

"So he got away," Tayuya said grinning.

"Keep grinning we will see how long it last," Ibiki said.


	14. Leaving Konoha

A couple days later Naruko woke up and she realized she was in the hospital and she wasn't alone. Her eyes slowly drifted to the corner to see Kakashi, he had his little orange book out, "Kaka-nii-san," she said he put the book down and looked over at her with a smile.

"I see you are awake," he said.

"How long have I been out?" she asked looking down at her lap.

"Just a few days, I am sure that you will be out in a few more," Kakashi answered.

"Could you find Baa-Chan…I want to leave…" she said softly, "I won't train…I just hate being in hospitals."

"Hai…but I promised Hokage-Sama that I wouldn't leave your side so I will send Pakkun to find her," Kakashi said and she nodded and he summoned the little dog.

"Hello Kakashi," Pakkun said looking around, "why am I here?"

"I need you to bring Tsunade-Sama here," Kakashi said and the little dog rushed out the door. A few minutes later Tsunade entered the room followed by Pakkun.

"What do you need Kakashi?" Tsunade asked looking at the lazy Jonin.

"Naruko-Chan wants to go home so can you fill out the release forms," he asked calmly.

"You know I can't after the injuries she had, she needs to stay in for at least week," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-Sama, you know the reason she doesn't want to be here, if you release her I will make sure that she rest," Kakashi said.

"Fine…but I am sending Shizune to keep an eye on her and no training," she added turning to look at the little blond.

"Hai…"she replied softly.

"I will fill out the papers and send Shizune when she can go," Tsunade said walking out of the room.

"Let's get your things together," Kakashi said kindly.

Thirty minutes later Shizune walked into the room, "alright Naruko, let's get you home."

When she got home she went straight to bed, but she didn't sleep her every time she tried. Images of a dark place that smelled of blood chemicals and death. The chemicals smelled like the same ones you would find in a hospital and a lab. It was the place that Kakashi and a couple other Shinobi had saved her from. She didn't remember much but they told her that she had been missing for nearly a year before Kakashi and his team found her.

She heard a knock at her door and she smiled brightly as Minato entered her room with two bowls of ramen, "care to share a meal with your old man?" he asked smiling kindly.

"Hai," she said taking the bowl happily and started eating.

After they finished eating Minato apologized but he had to go back to his office she under, with everything that had happened he couldn't be away for long.

Three days later Naruko was out at the training ground, Kakashi watched from the shadows. He knew that he should stop her but he knew that something was bothering her and being trapped in bed wasn't helping it.

Minato was in his office along with Jiraiya, "we still haven't found out who was involved in the kidnapping and with the Akatsuki after her we can't leave her in the village," Jiraiya said calmly.

"What do you suggest?" Minato asked looking out the window over the village he was swore to protect.

"Send her to Mount Myoboku to train with the toads and that way she doesn't know she is being hidden and we don't tell anyone where she is and we can keep her safe," Jiraiya explained, "I will have the things she will need sent there right away and we can send her in a coupled days that way it just looks like I am going away for awhile."

"Very well," Minato said he hated the idea of being so far from his daughter for Kami knows how long but it was for the best.

A few days later Naruko was at the training ground but to her surprise she couldn't feel Kakashi's chakra normally he didn't hide he just stayed out of her way, "hello Naruko-Chan," she turned to see a very old toad sitting there.

"Ahh…who are you?"

"I am Fukasaku but you can call me Pa, everyone does," the elderly toad said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to train you, I will be taking you to Mount Myoboku," he replied, "we need to get going I have a lot to teach you."

"I can't just leave…what about my duty as a Shinobi," Naruko said.

"This is for the betterment of Konoha, your father and Jiraiya know where you will be and if they need you they will be able to get a hold of you," Pa answered.

"Alright…I will go," and Pa vanished then she vanished a second later she appeared in a strange place, the plant life was massive.

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Senjutsu, but first we need teach you to gather natural energy, it is difficult and dangerous, are you ready?"

"Hai," she replied.

"Good let's get started," he lead her to a fountain filled with oil, "this is a special kind of oil it will allow you to feel Natural energy. But you are going to have to stay completely still and become one with nature in order to gather natural energy."

"I told you that this won't be easy," he said before pointing at the toad statues, "these are all the Shinobi who have tried and failed…even Jiraiya-Chan hasn't mastered it yet."

"Why is it so difficult?"

"First you need enough chakra so that the natural energy won't take over turning you into that and then the ability to control the amount you take in, it is all about balance."

"I am ready, let's get started," Naruko said. For hours she tried and tried but she was getting nowhere.

"I think this is enough for one day let's head back, Jiraiya-Chan brought you food he didn't think you would like our food for some reason," Pa said hopping a head Naruko followed after him.

Night came and everyone was asleep everyone by Naruko she went out to practices her Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Danzo wasn't happy the Jinchuriki had gone missing and no one seemed to know where she was. He knew that Minato knew where she was and he was almost positive that Kakashi and Jiraiya knew but he also knew that they wouldn't tell him. They were going to tell anyone after what happened about eight years ago.

_Flashback_

Danzo was just outside of Konoha and stopped as a hooded man stepped from the shadows, "it went better than we could have ever hoped, and with the Kumo Shinobi here we will be able to get to her easier."

"Kukukuku…you are just as sly as ever you plan on blaming Kumo for it," the hooded figure said sounding very amused, "I am surprised that you want to use the Hokage's daughter for the experiments."

"She is the best being a Jinchuriki it will give use more to work with because it will heal her and then the best will go looking for her and when they find her."

"And you are hoping for a war aren't you Danzo," Orochimaru said coolly.

"War is something I never wish to see but sometimes it is necessary to keep the order of things," Danzo said.

That night Orochimaru slipped into the village disguised as a Kumo Shinobi, he knew that his path would be clear, Minato was at his office and Naruko was being watched by a couple of ANBU members. It didn't matter there was no one in the ANBU who could stand against him. The only Shinobi on his level were Minato as much as he hated to admit it the young Hokage was indeed a powerful Shinobi and his two former teammates.

He entered the Hokage's manor after killing all ANBU protecting the girl. He found her sleeping peacefully in her bed he placed a Genjutsu on the girl so that the girl wouldn't wake up, he didn't care if she was seen that would just make it all the better.

After he got the girl he slipped out the village and went to his base near Kumogakure to keep the illusion of their involvement.

End Flashback

A year Orochimaru had experiment on the girl, he never found out how successful they had been. But she was alive and it seemed she had some memory damage or just didn't know anything. But it seemed that didn't matter Minato had seen through it he knew someone in Konoha was involved and that is why no one would know where the girl was until he felt it was safe for her to return.


	15. Menma

It had been nearly two years since Naruko had arrived at Mount Myoboku, and she hadn't seen anyone since her arrival, the toads had given her updates on what was going on in Konoha. Even though she knew that everyone was fine she still worried about them. But she had been busy at work during this time, along with her Sennin training she was also working on other things, a few of them Jutsu of her own creation and other elemental Jutsu but mostly Fuinjutsu. The toads had scrolls that had belonged to the Uzumaki clan. She had been experimenting with a seal that would allow her to store natural energy since the Kyubi doesn't allow her to merge with Ma and Pa so she had to figure out other ways around that little problem. It allowed her to store ten minutes worth of natural energy which if she had the proper time to prepare for a fight she could have fifteen minutes to Sennin Modo without her clones gather energy and releasing it to her when needed, and with each clone she could by an additional five minutes but she could alone make five clones while in Sennin Modo, so that could be an additional twenty five minutes if she didn't use clones in battle. But she figured that one or two gathering energy would be more than enough, she didn't think most fights would last more than twenty five minutes.

That wasn't the only thing the Fuinjutsu did it used the natural energy to mask her own chakra, which was very helpful with her second Fuinjutsu, it was much like Baa-Chan's Jutsu allowing her to change her appearance with no noticeable chakra flow, but it just change minor things like her hair and eye color and hide the whiskers on her cheeks.

"Naru-Chan," she turned to see Pa hopping towards her and she set the scroll down, "you should get some rest you have been out here for three days."

"I am grateful for everything you have done for me…but I can't stay here any longer," Naruko said, "I am not completely stupid I know why I have been sent here someone is after me, when I was kidnapped when I was younger it wasn't Kumogakure…it was someone from Konoha."

"Then you should know why it is important for you to stay here," Pa said calmly.

"I will be fine I have been working on something so that people won't know that it is me," she said closing the scroll, "thanks for everything…I will see you around."

"Naru-Chan…" and she vanished before he could stop her. He knew that Jiraiya and Minato weren't going to be happy with him.

Gaara was standing in his office dressed in the Kazekage robe looking out of the village, "Gaara-Kun…do you remember me?"

He turned to see a small pretty blond, and he remembered her. Namikaze Naruko the first person to beat him in a fight and the closest he had ever come to death, but she spared him. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked into her bright blue eyes. He had heard that she had gone missing two years ago and no one knew where she had gone.

"Namikaze-Hime…how can I help you?"

"First please don't call me that call me Naruko," she said smiling at him, "and…I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" he asked still watching her.

"No one can know who I am but I need your help, I need you to tell Konoha you are sending one of your Shinobi to strengthen your bonds with Konoha," Naruko said her gaze falling.

"Fine I will help you…but you will need to know about Sunagakure if you are going to do this correctly," Gaara said he didn't know why he was helping her, "I assume that you have some kind of disguise."

"Hai…just give me a minute…do you have somewhere I can change?" she asked he pointed to a door to his left. She walked into the room and pulled out a scroll and inside was an outfit a blue jacket with a fur collar, black pants, black detected sleeves with red straps that matched boots she undressed bound her chest before getting dressed her eyes changed to a grayish blue her hair turned black and the whisker marks vanished, she hid most of her hair beneath a grey bandana. She walked out of the room.

"How long can you stay like that?" he asked in a soft emotionless tone.

"As long as I need to," she replied.

"What is your name?"

"How about Menma?" she asked.

"It is fine, I will start teaching you everything that you will need to know to keep your cover," Gaara said looking away from her out the window.

Three months later Naruko drew nearer to Konoha. With each step she took she became more nervous, "Clam down," Gaara whispered. She stood beside him, Temari in front and Kankuro to the rear. Gaara was the only one who knew the truth about her everyone else believed she was a stray Shinobi from a fallen clan and Gaara took pity on her, but to everyone else she wasn't a she but a he and her name was Menma, a genius Shinobi.

"Hai," she whispered. She could feel Kankuro's eyes fixed on her. They were just outside of the gates when they were greeted by a group of Shinobi and three elder people that Naruko recognized as the council members accompanied by a couple members of the ANBU.

"Gaara-Sama, I must say we were surprised to receive your massage," Danzo said.

"I came to speak with Minato-Sama," Gaara said coolly.

"Very well," Koharu said. They were led to Minato's office. When they arrived Naruko kept her gaze averted to the floor afraid her father might recognize her.

"Hello Gaara-Sama," Minato said standing to his right was Kakashi and to his left Jiraiya. Naruko was starting to lose confidence in the plan but when she glanced over at Gaara he looked as calm as ever, "I take it that this is the Shinobi you wanted me to meet."

"Hai…this is Uzumaki Menma," Gaara said coolly.

"An Uzumaki…" Jiraiya said sounding interested.

"I would like you to allow Menma-San to stay here in Konoha," Gaara said.

"How long do you want to keep Menma-San here in Konoha," Minato asked looking over at the dark haired youth standing beside the young Kazekage.

"As long as you wish," Gaara replied.

"Can I ask why you are doing this?" Homura asked.

"Konoha has shared information about the Akatsuki and we wish to work with Konoha to stop the Akatsuki," Gaara replied.

"Then you wouldn't mind a demonstration his skills," Jiraiya said his eyes fixed on the dark haired boy.

"Very well…when would you like to see what he is capable of?" Gaara replied.

"Tomorrow at noon," Minato replied, "Kakashi set our guest up with a place to stay for the night."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said leading them out of the tower to a local hotel, "how many rooms would you like Kazekage-Sama?"

"Two will be fine," Gaara replied.

"Very well," Kakashi said he paid and handed the keys to the Kazekage. Gaara started for the rooms, "Kankuro Temari you two share one room I will share with Menma."

They both wanted to argue but they knew better, when Gaara said something that was final. They could help but to feel that Gaara had become too attached to Menma, they didn't know anything about him he just appeared out of nowhere and he never left his side.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Gaara asked glancing over at Menma.

"Hai, Kazekage," Menma replied softly. Gaara turned and started out of the hotel Menma following after him. He knew how much she ramen so he took her to her favorite restaurant Ichiraku. After a nice meal, they didn't go straight back to the hotel. They walked through the village.

"I owe you a lot Gaara-Kun…I mean Kazekage-Sama," Naruko said looking ahead.

"Please call me Gaara, and I am only repaying a debt," Gaara said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning to looking at him.

"We are both Jinchuriki but you where able to control your desire to kill…you showed me how weak I was and I wanted to be more like you…if it wouldn't had been for that fight I would have never become Kazekage," Gaara explained, "and that is why I want you to know there will always be a place in Sunagakure for you."

"We should get back before they start to worry about you," Naruko said softly. They both turned and headed back towards the hotel.

The next morning Naruko got ready before she and the Suna siblings went back to the Hokage's office, "Menma-San are you ready?" Minato asked smiling at the dark haired teen.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Menma replied.

"Our opponent will be a team of Chunnin, do you have any objections?" Minato asked.

"No Hokage-Sama," Menma replied. Just as the door opened up and three people entered the room, the first person in was the same person she fought in the preliminary Choji, Shikamaru and then there final teammate Ino.

"These are your opponents," Minato said.

"Who are we fighting?" Choji asked his eyes falling on Gaara and fear filling him.

"Uzumaki Menma," Minato answered the three Chunnin's gaze fell on the dark haired teen, "head to third training ground and we will get started."

When they got there Kakashi, Jiraiya and Kakashi along with the Suna Siblings watched from a safe distance while the four young Shinobi stood in the clearing, "this is troublesome."

"Why its three on one, it should be easy enough to win," Ino said.

"That is exactly why it is troublesome," Shikamaru answered.

"If this guy was weak they wouldn't be facing the three of us alone they would also have a team," Choji said.

"Let's get started," Menma said softly, 'Kirigakure no Jutsu,' the grounds were swallowed in the mist. Kakashi was impressed, not only could they not see the Suna Shinobi but his chakra was completely hidden, unless they could get rid of the mist they weren't going to find him.

In the heart of the fog the three Konoha Shinobi where standing back to back trying to locate their opponent but they could see more than a few feet in front of them, they could even pick up on, "we can't stay in here we are sitting ducks."

Just then a Kunai landed feet away from them, "paper bomb!" Ino shouted they fell back as explained they continued running as they tried to out run the flying kunai and get to cover.

Shikamaru quickly realized they were being led to the water and from what he had seen they specialized in suiton Jutsu, "Alright listen up this is what we are going to do."

Menma stood on the water waiting for them to come out into the open, she saw a large hand coming out of the trees towards her. She dodged Choji's hand. She knew it was only a matter of time before Shikamaru saw through her plan. Now she had to figure out his plan, she knew that Nara's used shadows and Yamanka's used Jutsu to take over their opponent's minds and the Akimichi's use expansion Jutsu. She had to be on her toes, she had been impressed with Shikamaru's skills since she had seen him at the Chunnin exams.

She quickly pin pointed the three Chunnin's chakra signature, Choji's the largest was a bit way from the others. She knew that Choji was there to see the extent of her skills but he kept his distance using his family Jutsu she knew that if she wanted to win she had to take out Shikamaru first 'Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu,' from the water a massive dragon rose up and it crashed into their hiding place. Shikamaru and Ino managed to avoid the attack and before they could react they felt kunai placed at their throats as Menma stood before them.

"So you are a Sensory Shinobi," Shikamaru said looking back at the clone standing behind him.

"Hai," Menma replied, "you managed to use my plan against me, but I guess the plan was rather simplistic."

"It would have worked if I didn't know there was water over here it might have worked…but you still have to deal with Choji," Shikamaru said.

Elsewhere Choji stood facing the real Menma. Choji used Nikudan Sensha as he approached Menma quickly made a few hand signs, 'Doton: Yomi Numa.' Choji was stuck in a big swamp and was unable to get out.

To saw they were impressed was an understatement, the use of clones reminded the Hokage and his most trusted Shinobi of a particular Kunoichi they all knew, but they wouldn't say anything yet, "we would be happy to have you stay here in Konoha with us," Minato said as Jiraiya got Choji out of the swamp.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama," she said bowing.

"Kakashi…I am going to reform your team and Menma will be Sasuke's replacement."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said as she felt Gaara place his hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck Menma-San," Gaara said.

"Thank you Kazekage-Sama," she said smiling.

"Would you consider stay one more night?" Minato asked smiling softly.

"I most return to Sunagakure, but if you need our help Suna will be there," Gaara said bowing, "let's go," he said to his siblings and she watched as they left.


	16. Worth the Price

A year and a haft ago, Katsu was making his way from the hospital making his way towards Hokage tower, Inugami by his side. Even when he made his way into the tower Inugami stayed by his side. He stopped in front of the Hokage's office before knocking on it. He waited until he heard a reply. He pushed the door open to see Minato sitting at his desk poring over paper work.

"Katsu…I take it the medics cleared you," Minato said looking up from his desk.

"Hai," he replied, Minato raised his eyebrow.

"Very well I will allow you to put together a team for the mission," Minato said coolly.

"I already know who I want on this mission," he said placing the couple folders on Minato's desk he opened them looking through them quickly.

"Are you sure you want her to join you, are you sure you can trust her?" Minato asked looking up.

"No…but she hasn't given me a reason not to either," Katsu answered with a slight shrug.

"Very well you will leave tomorrow have your team ready," Minato answered. Katsu turned to leave the office. On his way home he sent word to his team about the mission, so that just meant there was one last person he needed to talk to. He made his way to rundown apartments. He made his way up a flight of stairs. He knocked on the door and waited only for a moment before it opened and a red haired girl opened it.

"What do you want?" Tayuya asked.

"I want you to join me mission, if you do this I will talk to Minato-Sama about removing the seal on your chakra," Katsu said.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"I don't think you are the same person you where a year and a half ago," he replied.

"Aren't you worried I will betray you?"

"No, if I was I never would have asked for your release I wouldn't have asked for you on this mission," he said. She looked away from him.

"Why have you been so nice to me?"

"This is not like you," he said smirking.

"Look Shithead, answer my question," she snapped at him.

"That is better," he said smirking, "and the truth is I really don't know, perhaps I like to think if we are given a second chance we will make the most of it."

"Fine, but don't think I will die for you Shithead," she answered.

"I would never ask you to," he answered turning and heading back home.

The next morning before the sun had come over the horizon Katsu and his squad of ANBU were standing at the main gate waiting for the final member of the team, "what is she doing here?" the female member of his ANBU team asked.

"She is here became I asked her to be here," Katsu replied in a tone that told them he wouldn't hear any more on the subject. They followed behind Tayuya as she led them to Orochimaru's hide outs.

Over the next year they searched each one of his hide outs looking for any useful information. Until they came across a bass that wasn't deserted, "what do we do?" one of Katsu's subordinates asked in a hushed tone.

"We continue with the mission, remember don't engage Orochimaru in combat if at all possible," Katsu replied.

"What makes you think he is here?" the woman on his team asked.

"I can smell him," Katsu whispered, "you three search the area see what you can learn…Tayuya I need you to get Inugami and into his base."

She nodded her head, "this is dangerous, I hope whatever it is you are looking for is worth it."

"If I find what I am looking for is here…it is worth my life," Katsu replied. She couldn't help but wonder what he hoped to find that is worth his life. She led him into the base sticking to the shadows avoiding everyone, until they finally reached it. His lab, Katsu started going through all the scrolls replacing them back where he found them after he finished with them until finally he found what he was looking. He couldn't believe it.

"Let's go," he said tucking the scroll away into his pocket and they started out. Katsu froze as he sniffed the air, "blood…" he whispered before he ran with everything he had towards the battle. His eyes widened as he saw his team fighting Orochimaru while Kabuto and Sasuke stood back watching. He was about to charge in but he felt someone take hold of his arm.

"You will die…" he heard someone whisper he turned to see Tayuya looking at the ground.

"I told you this was worth my life…but I will not let my comrades die while I still breathe," he knelt down beside Inugami. "Take this back to Konoha along with the others…I will buy you all the time you need."

He charged in jumping between Orochimaru and his team, "Katsu…" he heard one of them say.

"Run," another said.

"No, retreat that is my final order to you all, get back to Konoha," he said facing Orochimaru calmly, "you are still here."

"You think I will let them leave here alive…kukukuku," Orochimaru said smirking.

"No…but you won't have a choice," he said calmly. Katsu did his best to keep his breathing level. This was different from his fight with Itachi. It was death he feared but failing his team not buying them the time they need to escape. He slowly reached for a kunai his eyes fixed on Orochimaru. Then he threw it Orochimaru dodged it but he hadn't not noticed the second one with the explosive tag. But in the last moment he dodged the projectile but he was hit by the explosion. He was knocked off his feet but besides being shook up slightly he was unharmed. Katsu didn't allow Orochimaru regain his bearings.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' as he and his clone charged in on Orochimaru, they readied themselves for the next Jutsu, 'Gatenga.'

His clone cut off Kabuto's path as he tried to go after Katsu's team while the real one was dealing with Orochimaru but he was knocked back by a powerful futon Jutsu. He hit a tree but Orochimaru was hit from behind by his clone's Gatenga. It nearly ripped the Sannin in half, but Orochimaru spit up a new body.

Orochimaru rushed in a sword sticking out of his mouth but Katsu used Kawarimi no Jutsu. He hid behind the tree, he knew that he couldn't win but he could deal a crippling blow to Orochimaru. He cut both his thumbs making symbols on the palms of his hand. He was about to use a Forbidden Jutsu with a name so long he couldn't remember it because it had been created by Minato-Sama. He then placed his hands together focusing his chakra. If this Jutsu was to fail he wouldn't be able to buy his team all the time they needed to get away. He took a deep breath as he created another clone.

It rushed out from behind the tree, 'Gatsuga,' Orochimaru jumped back avoiding the attack because he was occupied by the clone he didn't realize that the real one had got behind him and took hold of his wrists.

Katsu's hands were burning as he held on to Orochimaru's wrist, but he quickly jumped back releasing Orochimaru's wrist as the Hebi Sannin as his head twisted around a sword sticking from his mouth. He could see his hand prints burned into his arms and he knew the Jutsu worked. But now the question was how well.

The Sannin spit out a new body but his hand prints remained and began to spread, "what did you do to me?" Orochimaru snapped at him looking like the mad man he was. Katsu looked down at his own hands that were blackening.

"It is a nasty bit of Fuinjutsu that Minato-Sama created. It has a long drawn out name that I can't remember but the easiest way to explain it is a poison of charka. The effect is slow working but the more you use your chakra the fast it spreads, but it effects the user as well," he said smirking showing the Sannin his palms.

"Release this Jutsu!" Orochimaru snapped.

"No, I have taken everything you hold dear," Katsu said smirking, in a blind rage Orochimaru struck Katsu with his sword.

"Please Orochimaru-Sama allow Sasuke to deal finish him off while we try to remove the Fuinjutsu," Kabuto said Orochimaru yanked the blade from his chest and Katsu fell to his knees still smirking. Orochimaru sliced at Katsu over and over again never deep enough to deliver the killing blow.

"Sasuke-Kun bring him in we are not finished with our friend," Orochimaru said making his way back inside. Orochimaru and Kabuto started after the Konoha Shinobi but Katsu placed his hands to the ground and a barrier encased them. Katsu looked down at his hands to see them blacken.

"This is going to kill you," Sasuke said.

"What I came here for was worth my life or what is left of it, and saving my team I would gladly give my life a thousand times over," Katsu said, he clapped his hands together focusing all his chakra to the barrier, the blackness was spreading up his arms and across his body, "remember Sasuke-Chan there are things worth dying for and just as there are things worth living for."

Katsu turned to ash right before Sasuke but the barrier remained, Sasuke's gaze turned to the barrier is slowly weakened but it would be a few hours before Orochimaru could even break it. He couldn't help but to wonder what he had come for.


	17. Double Agent

"What have you learned about that Suna Shinobi? Danzo asked was he walked along side Sai.

"He is a sensor type with an affiliation with Suiton which is uncommon for Suna Shinobi," he replied.

"I need you to go speak to a man they call Nanashi," Danzo said, "just tell him Danzo sent you, but while you are there see what he knows about Menma."

"Hai, Danzo-Sama," he said with a bow before vanishing. Sai slipped from the village heading to the outpost a few miles from Konoha. He walked into a pub he took a seat at an empty seat. A cloaked figure sat down.

"It is unusual for Danzo send someone else to see me," the hooded figure said as he pulled out a scroll from inside his cloak placing it on the table between them.

"He wanted me to ask you about a Shinobi by the man of Menma," Sai said with his usual smile.

"Uzumaki Menma, the first record of this shinobi was in Suna about three months ago and quickly became close trusted Shinobi for the current Kazekage, so that tells me Menma is an allies of a high ranking ANBU member for the Kazekage who works in espionage or Menma didn't exist before then."

"What can you tell me about Namikaze-Hime?" Sai asked.

"Is this another request of Danzo?" the hooded man asked.

"No," Sai replied.

"The information I have on your lost Hime is very sensitive," he said in a hushed tone so only Sai could hear him, "are you sure you wish to know?"

Sai nodded the man leaded forward so did Sai, "I am sure you know when she was four she was kidnapped it was designed to look as if it was Kumogakure who had been responsible, but in fact it was Orochimaru. His goal was to create the prefect Shinobi, but fusing her DNA with DNA of Shinobi with powerful Kekkei Genkai. But this wasn't Orochimaru's plan. There is someone in Konoha who came up with this little plan someone within Konoha. Of course Hokage-Sama figured that there was someone on the inside."

"Do you know who it was?"

"I do, it was Danzo," he replied smiling.

"How do you know this?" Sai asked.

"I was the middle man, I kept Danzo informed about the experiments and I am also the one who left the bread crumbs so that the Konoha Shinobi could find her."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No, even if I did I wouldn't cross Minato-Sama again for Danzo, but I can tell you this much she isn't lost Hokage-Sama knows where she is. It seems you were followed…usually I would kill you but since it wasn't your fault I will allow you to live this time but next time Danzo sends someone with a tail on them I will not only kill his Shinobi but Minato will know everything."

Sai turned to the entrance to see Jiraiya enter the bar he turned back to the man who had be speaking with had vanished, "So you are a member of Ne, I thought so…how long have you been one of Danzo's subordinates?"

"I have been in Ne since I was seven, but I am unable to tell you anymore because of the Fuinjutsu that has been put on me," Sai answered.

"We have been trying to get a spy in Ne, if you are willing to do that for us we will remove Danzo's Fuinjutsu," Jiraiya said.

"Very well," Sai said.

"Report to Danzo after that met me in Minato's office," Jiraiya said getting to his feet and walking out of the bar. Sai sat there for a moment before he got to his feet and headed out after the Sannin. But the Sannin was already gone and he started back towards Konoha.

When he arrived he made his way to the Ne base where Danzo was waiting for him. He handed the scroll to Danzo who opened it, smiling as his eyes scanned the document in his hands, "so what have you learned of our friend from Suna?"

"There was not much he didn't exist before a few months ago," Sai answered which caused Danzo to frown this most likely meant that this Menma was a false alias.

"You did well but there is one more thing that I need you to do since you are on Menma's team keep a close eye on him and find out everything you can about him," Sai nodded, "you are dismissed," Danzo said before he vanished.

He made his way to the Hokage tower. When he arrived to Minato's office Kakashi and Jiraiya were already waiting for him along with the Hokage, "Sai I am glad you are here," Minato said his eyes fixed on the young Shinobi.

Minato then turned his attention to his Sensei, "are you ready?"

"Hai," Jiraiya replied as he pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it, "Sai take a seat and stick out your tongue."

He placed the paper on his tongue, "kai," Sai could feel a burning sensation on his tongue as Jiraiya pumped his chakra into the seal until it finally broke.

"Let's see if it worked," Minato said, "what were you doing in the outpost?"

"I went to meet with a man known as Nanashi, he had information for Danzo-Sama," Sai answered.

"What information did he want from him?" Jiraiya asked frowning slightly it bothered him that Danzo would contact a man like him, a man who dealt in information getting it anyway he saw fit and no one knew what he looked like.

"I was sent to get a scroll, I never saw what was on it, but he also asked me to inquire about Menma, it seems the Shinobi known as Menma didn't exist before a few months ago…but you already knew that," he said titling his head slightly, "you know who Menma really is."

"Did you discuses anything else with Nanashi?" Minato asked.

"Hai…I asked him about Naruko-Hime," he replied.

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked.

"That Orochimaru experimented on her using DNA of Shinobi with Kekkei Genkai to make the perfect Shinobi, it seems it was Danzo-Sama's plan," Sai said, but none of them looked surprised at this bit of information.

"It seems you were right Sensei," Kakashi said.

"We need you to report to Danzo as if nothing is wrong gather all the information you can on Ne and his plans. But understand this is an S-ranked mission," Minato said.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Sai said leaving his office. Once Sai left the office he turned back to Kakashi, "are you sure we can trust him Kakashi?"

"Hai," Kakashi replied.

Elsewhere Naruko was sitting outside under a tree resting, she felt three chakras coming towards her. She opened her eyes to see a three Shinobi there were two boys and a girl, one of them she recognized Sarutobi Konohamaru. He was said to be a very gifted Shinobi just as his grandfather was with the potential to be Hokage in the future, but he was arrogant unmotivated to better himself. She didn't know the other two.

"What are you looking at?" Konohamaru asked she hadn't even realized that she was staring at him.

"Nothing," she said softly closing her eyes.

"Are you saying that I am nothing?" he asked glaring at her.

"Take it however you want," she said her eyes still closed.

"Konohamaru don't," she heard his female teammate say but he didn't listen. She managed to avoid his attack with ease.

"Looks like you are not completely incompetent," Konohamaru said smirking.

"It is unwise to rush into battle with an unknown opponent, you should study your opponent, see what they are capable of before rushing in, unless you can take them out quickly," she said calmly as she stood upside down in the tree, 'Katon: Haisekisho.'

A cloud of ash was making its way quickly towards her, he then created a spark igniting the cloud, "good advice," he said smirking.

"It's a shame you didn't listen," she said placing a kunai to his throat. He couldn't believe it he had never lost a fight before. She jumped back avoiding Shikamaru's shadows. Ino Choji and Shikamaru came into sight,

"What are you doing Menma?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wasn't going to hurt him," she replaced the Kunai in its pouch, "he attacked me so I defended myself."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said shaking his head. Naruko started walking off, "Choji Ino and I will talk to them go see if Menma is alright…I think he is but…it would be troublesome if he wasn't, the Kazekage wouldn't be happy if something happened to one of his Shinobi in our care."

Choji did as his friend told him to, he ran to catch up with the Suna Shinobi, "Menma how about we get something to eat?" he asked smiling.

"Why…?" she asked turning to face him.

"That is what friends do," Choji said smiling.

"Alright," she answered following him to his favorite barbeque restaurant. When they got there and after Choji ordered the food.

"Did you volunteer for this mission?" Choji asked.

"I volunteered," she answered.

"Why don't you miss your friends and family?" Choji asked as the meats arrived to the table and he placed them on the grill.

"There are some answers I need and this is the only place I can get them," she answered as she watched the meat cooked. Once it was finished cooking Choji went after faster than she had ever seen him move but he left a single piece of meat for her. She took it and ate it as Choji was ordering more.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked looking at him.

"It must be difficult coming to a new village where you don't know anyone, being judged because you are different," Choji said smiling.

After they finished eating they parted ways. She could feel she was being followed, she hoped that if she ignored him he would go away. She needed to meet with her new team, Sasuke's old team. When she arrived at the meeting ground Sai and Sakura where already there waiting for her.

"So you are the guy Sunagakure sent us, my name is Sakura," the pink haired Kunoichi said happily, "and this is Sai."

"My name is Menma," she said hoping that they wouldn't realize who she was.

"Hello DIckless," Sai said with a smile.

"What did you call me?" she asked wondering if Sai knew.

"Since the old Dickless is gone that will be your new nickname," Sai explained as thou it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruko did her best not to attack Sai.

"Sai be nice you don't want to scare off your new teammate," Kakashi said sitting in the tree, "is seems you have a new friend."

Naruko glanced in the direction where Kakashi indicated, "I know I hoped that if I ignored him he would go away," she answered looking back to Kakashi.

"Tomorrow we will have a mission outside the village for a few days so I will let you three go," Kakashi said vanishing. Naruko's eye twitched slightly wondering why he brought them here if that was all he was going to tell them. She started back for her apartment.

Once she reached her apartment she could feel Konohamaru had given up on whatever he it was he was up to. She packed for the upcoming mission. She went to the shower unaware someone had just entered her apartment.


	18. The Rescue Part 1

Naruko got out of the shower still unaware someone was in her home. She walked to the mirror she wiped the steam off the window looking at her face, but it wasn't her reflection that stared back it was her disguise Menma. Her hand ran through her short dark hair, she dressed in an oversized shirt along with a pair of shorts before making her way out of the bathroom only to see a dark haired boy looking through her things.

"What are you doing in here?" Konohamaru jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned slowly all the color draining from his face.

"H…hi…" he said nervously trying to smile.

"What are you doing in my home?" she asked again doing her best to keep her anger at bay.

"You were the first person to ever beat me, and now you will train me so next time I can beat you," he said trying to sound bold but he recoiled slightly under her gaze.

"Why should I train you?"

"I am tired of just being the Grandson of the third Hokage," his gaze fell to his feet she couldn't help but feel sorry him. She knew how he felt no one could look past your family's name to see who you really were.

"Fine, but if you ever break into my home again I will kill you," but it didn't seem that he had last part he rushed forward hugging her tightly running head long into her chest and knocking her back. The bottom of her stomach dropped out when he looked up with a shocked expression his hand moved towards her chest and squeezed, "you're….not…a boy…are you?" he asked.

"No," she said clenching her fist.

"So…what I am touching is your…?" Konohamaru asked nervously?

"Yes…" and the next thing he knew a fist collided with the side of his head. She got to her feet looking down at the unconscious form of Konohamaru.

A few hours later Konohamaru woke up on a coach, "what happened?" he asked sitting up holding his pounding head.

"You slipped," she answered binding her chest in the time he had been out.

"I don't remember…." He started before he was cut off.

"You hit your head…hard," she answered, "so if you want me to train you, you need to work on the clumsiness of yours."

"Thank you Sensei!" he said going to hug her again.

"Do it and you die," she said he froze and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"When do we get started?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow after my mission," she said. He ran out of her small apartment she watched him from the window. Once he was out of sight she went to bed.

Over the next few days she had complete a few simple missions with her new team and everyday she trained Konohamaru. He was a quick study but he was cocky and that was his down fall. They were currently training. Konohamaru was using a tree to keep himself on his feet.

"Don't tell me you're done already?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Not yet," he said getting ready to go on the offensive but in the middle of the training field Kakashi appeared.

"Hatake-San, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sunagakure is under attack, it seems Akatsuki has made their move," Kakashi said, "get ready we leave in an hour."

"Lessons end here for today Konohamaru," she said rushing off to her apartment to pack for the mission. Once she arrived at her apartment she quickly gathered her things. She then rushed to the main gate so she could leave as soon as possible. She wouldn't allow anyone to harm Gaara after all he had done for her. When she arrived at the gate Sai was already waiting.

"You got here quickly," Naruko said.

"I am always ready to go on a mission even during my time off," he said smiling, "I am surprised that they are sending you to aid Sunagakure."

"Why is that?" she asked whenever she spoke to him she had the impression that he knew more than he was letting on.

"If you are a Suna Shinobi you might act rashly to protect your Kage even if it endangers us," Sai explained. There it was again, if, did that mean he didn't believe she was a Shinobi of Sunagakure.

"Why don't you tell me what you think you know about me and drop this little game of yours," she said.

"I know that you have existed for a little over three months so you are either ANBU with the alias Menma or you were never a Shinobi of Sunagakure," Sai answered with a smile.

"And how did you come across this information? Because I am sure if it was from Gaara-Sama it would be a little more complete," she said her eyes fixed on him.

"Has Kakashi-Sensei arrived yet…am I interrupting something?" Naruko turned to face Sakura.

"No, DIckless and I were just talking," Sai said smiling.

"I really don't like you," Naruko said turning her back on them. It wasn't long before Kakashi arrived but he was alone Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were with him.

"We are moving out Gai's team is going to meet us in Sunagakure," Kakashi said. Off they went Naruko hoped that Gaara would be able to hold them just long enough for them to reach the village. She knew it would be a day until they reached the village at this rate she could be there instantly but it would involve using her father's Jutsu and that would blow her cover and she didn't trust Sai. He knew things he shouldn't.

She knew that Sai was watching her but he was the only one Shikamaru seemed to be studying her. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, "is something wrong?" Shikamaru asked as everyone else stopped around her.

"I can't feel Gaara-Sama's Chakra…he isn't in the village," she said trying to remain composed. She couldn't feel his life force anywhere and they were still six hours out from Sunagakure.

"Are you sure?" Choji asked.

"We have no time to waste let's go," Kakashi said. Without another word they were off as they ran Naruko frantically searched for Gaara's Chakra but there was nothing and she tried to keep her dread at bay but it was hard. When they arrived they learned that Kankuro was badly injured and Sakura rushed off to the hospital to aid in Kankuro's recovery. Mean while Kakashi got into a skirmish with one of the elders Chiyo. She had mistaken him for his deceased father.

Kakashi sent his Ninken out to find the lost Kazekage, during the this ordeal Naruko made her way back to the room that she had stayed in during her short stay in the village. She sat down gathering natural energy doing her best to locate Gaara, but she couldn't.

There was a knock at her door she opened it to see Kakashi, "my Ninken have located the Kazekage," he answered.

"Then we are leaving to go get him," she said.

"We will be leaving soon, but…" he started.

"Don't you dare say that I am staying here, with or without your permission I am going," she said. Kakashi took a deep breath he knew there was no point in arguing.

"We are leaving as soon as Kankuro is stable," Kakashi answered.

Once the time came Naruko found an unpleasant surprise Chiyo was accompanying them, she only hoped that she wouldn't slow them down. Kakashi told them Gai and his team would meet them at the location Gaara was being held.

"Something is just a head," Naruko said there was something familiar about this chakra but it was much smaller than she remembered it being.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"A Shinobi," she answered.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"We are going after the Akatsuki you didn't think it would be easy now did you?" Chiyo asked.

"We need to see what we are up against before we rush in," Kakashi said. Slowly they approached the place Naruko felt the Chakra and it was Uchiha Itachi just as she thought.

"I know you are there so there is no reason to hide any longer, Kakashi-Senpai" Itachi said calmly.

"Sensei who is he?" Ino asked.

"This is Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi answered frowning at the sight of the younger Shinobi.

"So he is an Uchiha, they are tough but not unbeatable," Chiyo said.

"How do we stop him?" Shikamaru asked, the only Uchiha he had ever come across was Sasuke and he had never fought anyone with the Sharingan.

"One on one run, two on one you've won," Chiyo said.

"Sorry but I don't understand," Choji said.

"One on one you can't win, because of their Genjutsu but when you have the numbers even if you get trapped by their Genjutsu your teammates can release it," Chiyo answered she glanced over at Kakashi, "Is something wrong with my theory on fighting an Uchiha?"

"It is fine for your average Uchiha, but if you get caught in his Genjutsu we can't simply release the Genjutsu," Kakashi answered. Kakashi revealed his own Sharingan, "Menma, we will attack together. The rest of you will be support."

She closed her eyes, "a sensor…interesting," Itachi said. He jumped back avoiding a kick to his head then he avoided a kunai thrown at him by Kakashi. Itachi quickly made a few hand signs and a massive fire ball was directed towards Kakashi but it was countered by a dragon made of water. Itachi was impressed this young Shinobi was very skilled. But there was something familiar about this Shinobi even thou he was sure he had never seen him before. But this was an unusual way of fighting the only person he had ever fought him with closed eyes was Katsu who could use his sense of smell to pin point him.

Itachi's eyes changed from the Sharingan to the Mangekyo Sharingan, and he could see there was henge but it was barely noticeable even to his eyes. He created a clone that went after Kakashi while he went after the one Kakashi called Menma.

He watched as Menma made three hand signs and interlocking wood branches shot up from the ground surrounding him quickly. He knew who this was he was fighting few knew that Naruko could use Mokuton, when he and Katsu had found her she had used it to kill a few of the Orochimaru's men. But the Kyuubi had been in control of her at that point and had also turned and attacked him and Katsu.

Naruko could feel Itachi's chakra all around her but she also knew he was trapped within her Jutsu. She opened her eyes ignoring the shocked expression on the faces of her comrades. Then she noticed crows in surrounding her, "shit…" she shout as soon as she realized what was but it was too late, she had been trapped by Itachi's Genjutsu.

The crows formed into Itachi, "it has been a while Naruko-Hime," Itachi said coolly.

"How did you know?" Naruko asked glaring at him.

"There are very few who have ever been able to use Mokuton, and very few knew you could use Mokuton, I am one of them. I heard Katsu went on a mission to find out what else Orochimaru did you and from what I heard at the cost of his life."

"Ka…Katsu is dead…?" she asked in numb disbelief.

"Hai," Itachi replied coolly. She quickly regained her composure.

"You are coming with us so you can be punished for your crimes against Konoha," she said calmly.

"Do you really think you have me?" Itachi asked. She didn't like were this was going. She managed to break free of the Genjutsu with the aid of Sai and Sakura. She quickly made a few more hand signs, 'Mokuton Mokujoheki,' and a dome appeared blocking her and her two teammates near her from a massive fire ball that ripped through her Jukai Heki.

Her dome fell away but this time she didn't close her eyes there was no need. Itachi was many things but foolish wasn't one of them. He didn't have the chakra left to use his Sharingan to the full extent and still fight all of them, she placed her hands to the ground and two mounds of earth rose up to smash him. Itachi jumped up and Kakashi's Chidori ripped through his chest and he smiled as his features changed from Itachi's into a Suna Shinobi she had seen a few time before during her stay in the village.

"We will rest for a while we are getting closer to the Akatsuki base and we don't know how many we will have to fight," Kakashi said looking over at Naruko wondering how powerful she had really become.


	19. The Rescue Part 2

Naruko sat off away the others, her thoughts lingering on her fallen teammate. She hated herself for not being for him, but she didn't have time to mourn the loss of her friend at the moment she had to be at the top of her game if she wanted to save Gaara. She looked back at the others who were readying themselves for what was to come. But time was not on their side.

"Alright it is time to move out but we are going to proceed with caution we don't know what else is waiting for us," Kakashi said getting to his feet along with the others.

The rest of the trip they didn't come across anything or anyone to slow them down and Gai's team arrived just after they did. She felt the bottom of her stomach drop out she still could feel Gaara's Chakra, and if he was here still alive she would have felt something, but she did feel two chakras but she didn't know these chakras. They quickly realized that if they wanted to get in they would have to remove the Fuinjutsu.

"It appears that there are five seals placed around here that all need to be removed simultaneously," Kakashi said, "Neji can you find the other seals?"

The young Hyuga looked around his Byakugan activated, "I have found them all there is one to the north south east and west a mile out each way," he said.

"We will split into five teams. Four of the teams will deal with the seals and anything surprises that might be waiting," Kakashi said, "Gai you and your students will deal with the seals along with Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sai. The rest of us will deal with this one and the Akatsuki until you all return."

"Then with the power of youth on our side we won't let you down," Gai said striking a good guy pose. Naruko watched as they all ran off. Time seemed to drag as she waited for Kakashi to remove the seal keeping them away from Gaara.

She watched as Kakashi took hold and pulled, Sakura punched the massive bolder covering the entrance. Inside there were three men one had a mechanical look about him the other was a man with long blond hair a few years older sitting on top of Gaara.

"I am going to kill you both, I am going to make you suffer," Naruko said coldly.

"You must have really liked the little Kazekage here," Deidara said slapping the face of the dead Kage, "I will make you a deal you can have the corpse if you tell me where I can find Konoha's Jinchuriki."

"How about I just kill you," Naruko snapped.

"Calm down we can't just go rushing into a fight with them," Kakashi said.

"I will deal with Sasori along with Tsuande's apprentice," Chiyo said.

"Very well but be careful," Kakashi replied he revealed his Sharingan and a look of hate flickered over Deidara's face the second he saw Kakashi's eye. Naruko threw a kunai causing Deidara to jump away from Gaara's corpse. A clay dragon appeared it scooped Gaara up into its mouth before he threw a bomb at the ceiling causing chunks of rock came falling down upon them. Naruko wasn't going to let him get away.

Naruko rushed after the fleeing Akatsuki member, Kakashi calling after her but she ignored him. She wasn't going to let him get way and with no one around she wouldn't have to hold back. She pulled out a kunai and threw the weapon. It rushed past Deidara's head his eye widened when he saw the dark haired Shinobi appeared before him. A fist collided with his face, he fell through the dragon from the force of the attack, and she sliced open the dragon's mouth and pulled Gaara from it. All the while she was aware that Sai had been watching.

Naruko landed on a branch of a tree hold Gaara closed as she looked around for the Missing-nin she managed to avoid the bomb that Deidara had sent after her. As they made their way to the ground she noticed his chakra under the ground they were going to land. She quickly made a hand sign and a wooden pole sprang up from the earth she landed on it. She then noticed Sai coming towards her.

When he got close enough she jumped on the bird and they started back towards the others, "you think you can escape my art?!"

She turned back to see Deidara getting ready to send a bomb their way but the next thing they knew his arm was gone and now he was armless because his first was taken in the battle against the Kazekage. Before he could do anything Sai sent an ink lion after him. Deidara was knocked from the clay bird he hit the ground. Sai landed on the ground Kakashi appeared beside them.

"You think you have won?" Deidara snapped at them, "My art will prevail! We will all go with a bang!" he started to expand.

'Mokuton Mokujoheki,' a dome appeared around him just before he exploded. The dome expanded but it managed to withstand the blast.

"How are the others?" Naruko asked her eyes fixed on the place that Deidara had been. She knew he wasn't dead but his chakra was low and it was all over the place so it was nearly impossible.

"Sakura and Chiyo-Sama were fighting Sasori when I left," Kakashi said.

"The others should have finished up and should be on their way to help," Sai said.

"Then we can't just sit back while the others work hard," Naruko said. They quickly made their way back to the others.

When they arrived everyone was standing there, "we stopped him…he told us about a meeting with a spy," Sakura said looking at Kakashi.

"Why would he do that?" Kakashi said.

"He said his spy was going to tell him what Orochimaru has been up to," Sakura answered, "that means we have a chance to learn something about Sasuke-Kun."

"If only we would have gotten here sooner we could have saved him," Naruko said kneeling beside Gaara.

"It might not be too late to save Gaara-Sama," Chiyo said kneeling beside him as well, "the problem that your generation faces is our fault. We create our enemies, trying to get more power we create weapons, weapons that more often than not are used against us. The Jinchuriki are perfect example of this struggle for power that more than often back fire on us. We force this on them then shun them treat them less than human to the point they not only resent us but everyone. We believed the Jinchuriki to be incapable of emotions like the rest of us, but knew that wasn't true but it allowed us to justify the way we treated them. But Gaara showed us that we were wrong he should he could be something more, he made us believe we could be something more…more than what others expect of us, more than what we expect of ourselves."

Her hands started to glow blue, "I'm old fashion my ways of thinking are old fashion. So many things I did were wrong, but maybe the last thing I do will be right. It is time for my generation to step aside and it is unfortunate that you all are the ones who are left with the mess of our poor decision making."

Naruko put her hands over Chiyo's, she couldn't help but to smile as her eyes slowly closed, "I would say my last act on this earth was saving Gaara-Sama's life…but I am just giving it back," her voice was weak.

Gaara's eyes opened up slowly looking up at Naruko, "what are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"We came to save you," she said smiling sadly, "but saving you came at a price…Chiyo-Sama gave her life to restore yours."

She looked over at were the others were and he did the same, "we need to get her back to the village so she can have a proper burial."

They made their way back to the Sunagakure where a group of Shinobi led by Temari, "troublesome woman," Shikamaru said at that Temari slowly turned to see them closing in.

"You all are back…we were getting ready to come find you," Temari said hugging her younger brother then she noticed the ink bird with someone riding on its back, "Chiyo-Sama…"

"She died so I could live," Gaara said. As they entered the village they allowed Chiyo to be marched into the village first. After things had settled down for a while Naruko sat in Gaara's room.

"I am glad you are alright," Naruko said in a soft voice.

"You shouldn't have come it was dangerous," Gaara said in his usual emotionless tone his eyes fixed on her.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself," she said.

"The Akatsuki isn't your only enemy" Gaara said, "You should stay her at least for awhile."

Naruko got up and walked over to him, "you are sweet Gaara-Kun," she said as she hugged him she felt his arms wrap around her.

A few hours later after they had all rested up enough for the return trip home, "are you sure you can't stay longer I owe you much Kakashi-San," Gaara said glancing over at Naruko.

"Sorry Kazekage-Sama but we must get back to Konoha so we can report to Hokage-Sama," Kakashi replied. Gaara bowed and they were on their way.

When they arrived Sai went to see Danzo, "what have you learned during the mission?" Danzo asked.

"Menma is an extremely powerful Shinobi, he was able to fight on par with members of Akatsuki," Sai replied.

"Continue to watch him," Danzo said vanishing from sight. Sai then went to Minato's office.

"What can I do for you Sai?" Minato asked coolly.

"Menma is Naruko…but you already knew that."


	20. A New Team

Sasuke stood in a room looking down at the his feet, at the twisted remains of Orochimaru, now that he had been dealt with there were just a few more things he needed to do. He knew that there was going to be a meeting between an Akatsuki member and a spy within Orochimaru's ranks. He had already where the meeting was he ripped the information Kabuto, but now he was going to put together a team he had three months before the meeting and he knew exactly where he was going to start with. His first teammate resided under his feet at this very moment.

Sasuke stepped over the corpse of his former Sensei and made his way through the dark halls of Orochimaru's hide out. After making his way down a flight of stairs into a chamber full of tanks, "so it you…so that must mean that you defeated Orochimaru," a voice called out from the tank before him.

"Yeah…but more importantly I'll let you out of here," Sasuke said calmly before slicing open the tank and the liquid inside spilled out and a young man started to form from the water.

"I'm finally out…thanks Sasuke," the white haired teen said.

"Suigetsu you are first, so we need to get going," he said just as calmly.

"Me first…I there are others?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes, then there will also be Juugo from the Northern hideout and Karin from the Southern hideout, we have less than three months to get them and to our destination," he said in watching as the teen before him continued to take form.

"Really…" Suigetsu said.

"What?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Nothing…just don't really like them…I don't think we will be able to get along," Suigetsu replied with smirk.

"In don't need you to get along, I just need you to work together," Sasuke replied.

"You did save me so if you need me to work with them I don't will but you are crazy for choosing them."

"Shut up and get some clothes on," Sasuke said hoping that Suigetsu wouldn't make him regret his choice.

"Ha ha…such high and mighty words…" Suigetsu said rubbing the back of his head while he smiled. Sasuke turned to see Suigetsu standing behind with his figure pressed to the side of his head, "let's make our relationship clear…okay?"

Sasuke said nothing he wondering if it was too late to reconsider his choice, "just because you defeated Orochimaru, that doesn't make you superior to me…we were all after him…sooner or later someone would have killed him. You were his favorite always around him never locked up. You just had more chances to kill him than the rest of us."

"If you are going to threaten me could you at least put pants on," Sasuke said coolly. Suigetsu laughed as he put his hand down to side.

"I have no shame," Suigetsu said putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shot him a glare, Suigetsu backed up with his hands up playfully, "no need for such nasty looks."

"We don't have time to play games," Sasuke said turning to leave, "if you are coming then get dressed and let's go."

"There you go acting like the boss," Suigetsu said getting some clothes so they could be on their way. They started out to gather the rest of their team neither of them said anything to the other. As they walked on water making their way to the southern base, but after awhile Suigetsu could take it any longer.

"So why us?" he asked finally.

"Hmm," was Sasuke's only reply.

"Why did you choose Karin Juugo and me to make this team?"

"You all have abilities that will be useful to me," Sasuke answered.

"So what is it that you are gathering this team for?"

"I have a goal that is easier completed by a team," Sasuke answered, Suigetsu's eye twitched slightly he didn't answer the question.

"Well I still can't understand why you would want someone like Karin. Unlike me she was loyal to Orochimaru…and then there is the matter of her as a person I really can't stand her."

"She has abilities that no one else has," Sasuke answered.

"Well…I have to admit that it is true," Suigetsu said shrugging.

Once they made it the hideout it was as if Orochimaru had never died, things were running just as the last time he had been here. The prisoners in the cells but he didn't pay any attention to them but he did hear one of them call out, "that's…Uchiha Sasuke! What's he doing here?"

"Where is Orochimaru…he is never far from the Uchiha," a second prisoner said.

"What do you think people will say when they find out you Killed Orochimaru?" Suigetsu asked in a voice load enough for the prisoners to hear him. At this more whispers broke out all over the place.

"So it is really you guys…" a girl with red hair and eyes said, "Orochimaru would never leave you alone, where is he?

"That's cold I am here too," Suigetsu said sounding rather annoyed.

"So why are you here?" Karin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sasuke came to talk to you," Suigetsu said smirking, "Instead of standing around could you show us to a room to talk? It has been awhile since I have walked around so much I am beat."

"Hah…" she said turning and leading them to a small room.

"Karin, come with us," Sasuke said, "we need you."

"Huh!?" she said looking surprised, "Why the hell should I? I have been put in charge of this place."

"Orochimaru is gone, I saw to that personally," Sasuke said calmly.

"What about all the people that we are detaining here?"

"Suigetsu, go release all the prisoners," Sasuke said coolly.

"Haa…still talking like you are the boss," Suigetsu said getting to his feet.

"Don't you dare!" Karin shouted but Suigetsu ignored her and walked out of the room.

"Now there'll be no need for a guard," Sasuke said with passive tone, "what are you going to do?"

She glanced back at the door Suigetsu was still in the room, "No way…besides I have no obligations to go with you!"

"I guess that's it…if you are against it that much I will try someone one else," he said watching as she backed up to the door and he was sure that he heard the click of a lock.

"I'll go," she said. He wondered what had changed in the last two seconds. She sat down beside him taking off her glasses, "If you insist that much…I'll go with you."

"What are you saying? You changed your mind that quickly?" Sasuke said inching away from her as she inched closer.

"When I think about it I am getting board on guard duty," she said leaning in closer.

"You…don't get so close," Sasuke said with no more space to retreat.

"Hey…why don't we make it just the two of us? We don't need Suigetsu," she said getting ready to kiss him just before the door was cut down by Suigetsu and she jumped away from Sasuke.

"Come on let's go Sasuke. It seems like Karin won't come," Suigetsu said walking into the room.

"No…she says that she'll come with us," Sasuke said.

"Wh…who said I'll go! I am just going in the same direction…!" she said nervously replacing her glasses. Sasuke had no idea what the hell was going on but it didn't matter Karin was going and that was all he needed at the moment.

"Well that's convenient. Let's partway together," Suigetsu said.

"Just partway," she said adjusting her glasses.

"Then next is Juugo, right?"

"What…did you say Juugo?" Karin said in shock, "you are including that guy in the team?"

"You're only with us partway so it doesn't concern you does it?"

"N…no it doesn't concern me! So what, are you trying to pick a fight!?"

Sasuke got up and left the other two rushing after him, the entire way Karin did her best to have Sasuke reconsider going to the Northern hideout to have Juugo join them. But nothing she did changed his mind.

When they arrived there was a prison break all the guards had been killed and they had to deal with all the experiments, but they dealt with them with relative ease. A long the way to Juugo Karin intentionally lost Suigetsu.

Karin started to open the door that kept Juugo separate from the world, "let me," he said taking hold of the door handle and the second it opened Sasuke was attacked. But he blocked with a snake wrapping around Juugo's arm, "I have no intention of fighting you. I just want to talk with you."

"I don't want to fight either…I am going to kill you!" But Suigetsu managed to counter the attack knocking the rampaging Shinobi off balance. Suigetsu and Juugo started fighting Karin hoped inwardly that they would kill each other.

"Both of you stop," Sasuke said coolly but they didn't listen and Sasuke stepped in stopping them both by using massive snakes his Sharingan activated, "stop…or I will kill the both of you."

Both of them felt fear like they had never felt before. Sasuke's killer intent reverted Juugo back to his normal state he rushed back into his cell begging them to lock him inside.

"Juugo…I came to take you out of here. Come with me," Sasuke said.

"He's too scared," Suigetsu said.

"No that's not it," Karin said.

"I don't kill any more people," Juugo called out from inside the cell, "I don't want to go outside…Just leave me be!"

Suigetsu was shocked by this flip in personality, "I don't know when I'll want to kill another person…Just give me the key quickly!"

"Just as I thought…Sasuke, Juugo is not going to be cooperative. There's no way we'll be able to walk along side this guy…none at all," Suigetsu said.

"What the hell do you guys want?! Just leave me alone!"

"Orochimaru has fallen, and so will this base. If you stay here it will be the end of you," Sasuke said walking towards the cell door.

"I don't care… I don't want to kill another person ever again," Juugo said.

"Calm down…I'll be your prison so to speak. I can stop you," Sasuke said coolly.

"What the hell can you do? The only person who can stop me…is Kimimaro. If Kimimaro isn't here then I am not coming out."

"Kimimaro…the Kaguya's…" Suigetsu asked.

"Juugo along with Kimimaro were Orochimaru's favorite test subjects. He was especially fond of them, so they were always kept together…He was probably the only person in this place that would willingly submit to us. Kimimaro was strong. Well what I'm trying to say is that he was an especially valuable test subject, because he was the only one who could stop Juugo's wild rampages."

"But that guy…isn't he…"

"Juugo, Kimimaro is died for me. He is no longer alive," Sasuke coolly.

"He died for you…then…you are…Uchiha Sasuke," Juugo said walking out, and after learning who he was, Juugo willingly followed him. Once they made it out of the base.

"Now that the team is complete I will tell you my motive. My motive is to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki even if that means I have to kill ever single member of that organization to get to him if I have to," Sasuke said, "I know of a meeting with a member of the Akatsuki and a spy in Orochimaru's organization. We are going in place of the spy, and we will force the Akatsuki member to talk and then we will kill them."

"That sound like the most idiotic thing I have ever heard, we are going to make the Akatsuki our enemy…but it sounds fun," Suigetsu said smirking, "but I have a request to make."


	21. The Final member

"Well who would have thought that the great Kubikiribocho," Suigetsu said placing his hand on the hilt of the sword. Sasuke knew something wasn't right as they stood before the grave of Momochi Zabuza. Someone had placed the sword there and he realized there was only one grave.

"Where Haku…" Sasuke asked more to himself. Sasuke pushed Suigetsu out of the way as senbon he turned to see a masked man standing on a tree branch looking down upon them.

"Forget the sword and I shall allow you to leave with your lives," the masked man said coolly.

"Haku," Sasuke said in a whisper frowning slightly. The last time he had fought this guy he had been completely out matched and if it wasn't for Naruko he might not even be here now.

"Like hell I am leaving this behind," Suigetsu said smirking.

"Very well…then you shall not leave this place," the masked man said making hand signs and all around them mirrors appeared.

"What is this?" Karin asked looking around.

"Makyo Hyosho," Sasuke said frowning slightly.

"So you know my Jutsu there haven't been many who have seen it and lived," Haku said calmly, "but I do recognize you…you are Uchiha Sasuke. Last time we met you fell to my Jutsu will they be able to save you from my power?"

"I have grown much stronger than the last time we met," Sasuke said his eyes remained fixed on Haku.

"I too have grown much stronger," Haku replied, as he jumped down and stepped into the mirror.

"Don't let your guard down," Sasuke said his eyes darting around as Haku's image appeared in all the mirrors.

"I…can't find the real one," Karin said as she tried to pin point the real one.

"That is because they all are real, he is moving with high speed between the all the mirrors," Sasuke explained as his eyes continued to dart from one mirror to the next.

"So you remember how my Jutsu works," Haku said as senbon were lunched from all directions, he quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked the projectiles from reaching him and Karin while Juugo's curse mark partially activated and he used his arm as a shield.

"The same trick won't work twice against me," Sasuke said coolly.

"Then try this one," Haku said and all the reflections made a hand sign and massive spike made of ice shot from ground the four of them dodged it but more spike rapidly grew from the original spike, 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' but his fire ball did nothing to the ice. More spike just continued to appear. He had no problem dodging them but others of his team were barely managing.

"Jutsu of that level will not help you Sasuke," Haku said.

"Fine try this," Sasuke said quickly making a few hand signs, 'Katon: Goryuko no Jutsu,' a massive dragon made of flames ripped through the ice spikes and a destroy many of the mirrors.

"Your skills have improved," Haku said from behind him, Sasuke was barely able to counter his attack and then he remembered that Haku only needed one hand to perform Jutsu. He was kicked in the chest as Haku turned to counter Suigetsu's attack.

"We've got you," Suigetsu said smirking. Haku glanced back to see Juugo charging in.

"Wait, he only…" Sasuke shouted but it was too late, from the puddles left behind from the melted ice a water needles appeared in the air and they rained down on Juugo and Suigetsu. Juugo fell to the ground unable to move because they struck nerves. Suigetsu just turned into a puddle of water. He quickly reformed but the second he did he was kicked across the face causing his head to burst.

Haku jumped back, out of the corner of his eye he saw Juugo getting back to his feet Suigetsu's head had reformed, "I never expected this guy to be this good," Suigetsu said smirking, "but this guy is all speed using Kubikiribocho would only slow him down so why fight for it?"

"I failed my master once I will not fail him again by letting anyone else wield his sword," Haku said.

"We will finish this," Sasuke said stepping forward, "if I win I get your sword, if I lose they will leave it be."

"Very well Sasuke," with an amazing burst of speed Haku was before him aiming a kick at him but he was able to block it. Haku was fast nearly as fast as Naruko had been the last time he had fought her without the aid of her father's Jutsu. But he also lacked the power Naruko had behind each attack. Haku flipped back aiming a second kick at Sasuke and again he blocked it but he felt his leg was going numb. He looked down to see a senbon sticking out of it.

It was obvious Haku was much better at hiding his attack than Naruko had been, he would just have to be more careful. He sent another fire ball at Haku but Haku didn't make any move to avoid the attack. Sasuke saw something right before it hit its target.

The smoke cleared and Haku was standing behind a dome made of ice, and Haku was already making more hand signs and a thick fog rolled over the battle field. Sasuke the sound of a thousand birds filled the sky he rushed the dome and he struck it. The dome gave under the power of the Chidori and he was able to strike Haku as well. But the masked Shinobi turned to water and the dome repaired itself he turned to see Haku standing on the other side his hand on the ice structure.

"You have lost Sasuke don't make me kill you," Haku said calmly.

"Are you sure that you have won?" Sasuke asked turning into a pile of snakes. Haku turned around and he was kicked in the chest and slammed into the ice dome and the point of Sasuke sword was at his throat.

"You have won…so kill me," Haku said looking up into Sasuke's eyes. They were much colder harsher than the last time that they had met in battle. Back then Sasuke had been fresh out of academy easily intimidated, but now he was completely different.

"No, you are more useful to me alive," Sasuke said coolly as he sheathed his sword, "you will be my tool just as you were a tool for Zabuza."

"I am nothing but a broken tool, I was unable to protect my master," Haku said.

"Even a broken tool can still have its uses," Sasuke replied.

"What just happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"Met your newest teammate, Haku," Sasuke said and as Haku removed his mask.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, she did just try to kill us?" Suigetsu said.

"Haku never tried to kill us if he had Juugo wouldn't have been getting up so easily," Sasuke said calmly remembering last time they had fought, Haku had avoided vitals that time as well.

"Wait…he…?" Suigetsu said looking back at Haku.

"Hai, I am a boy," Haku said with a smile Karin's eye twitched she could believe any guy could be so pretty.

"We need to go time is running low," Sasuke said turning to head towards Kusagakure. After walking for some time they stopped to take a short rest. Suigetsu was sitting beside Haku.

"How do you and Sasuke know each other?" Karin asked.

"We met because of a girl," Haku said with a smile.

"Where you both after the same girl?" Suigetsu asked wondering how a competition for a girl would end between them.

"You could say that, Zabuza and I were hired to kidnap a girl Sasuke was hired to protect, but in the end she ended up protecting him," Haku said glancing over at Sasuke who was ignoring them or at least acting as if he wasn't.

"Really…I thought you were supposes to protect your charge and not the other way around," Suigetsu said smirking.

"What happened to this girl?" Juugo asked.

"That's enough you don't need to worry about her, she isn't a part of this mission," Sasuke said coldly.

"Touchy," Suigetsu said smirking. Sasuke turned glaring at the white haired teen. Sasuke walked a short distance away from his team. There weren't many nights he didn't spend thinking about her, wondering what she was up to. The last he heard she had gone missing and no one knew where she was, but he was sure that wasn't true. The daughter of the Hokage didn't just go missing someone knew where she was.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" he glanced to see Juugo standing there.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered his gaze turning away from the massive orange haired teen, "we will be leaving soon."

A few days later they were in a small town near Tenchi Bridge. The night before the day of the meeting with the Akatsuki member Sasuke sat down his team to discuss the plan, "I will go out acting like Kabuto the rest of you will position yourselves here waiting for the signal to attack," he said point at the map before them.

"Sasuke-San, I believe it would be best if you didn't play the part of this Kabuto," Haku said looking up from the map.

"He's right…I guess I will do it," Suigetsu said.

"You…why you?" Karin asked wondering what he was playing at.

"Let's be honest I can take a hit the best of all of us, and since we don't know what we are going up against except that they are going to be powerful," Suigetsu said.

"I hate to admit it but he is right," Karin said, Sasuke was shocked that they could agree on anything. But he was worried he didn't know what they were going to face in the morning.

"Fine," Sasuke said in an indifferent tone.

The next morning Suigetsu made his way out on the bridge wearing a black cloak to go a long with his Henge. Sasuke could tell he was the only nervous one here. He didn't know much about the individual members of the Akatsuki but he knew that they were all powerful missing-nin from all the villages and they rarely traveled alone.

"Karin do you sense anything?" Sasuke asked his Sharingan active fixed on the other end of the bridge.

"Hai…there are two chakras heading our way," she whispered, Sasuke frowned slightly he had planned to fight them both but he hopped they wouldn't have to at least at the same time, "one of them has stopped."

They would have a small time to finish off the first and then they would take out the second. As long as Suigetsu didn't blow his cover too quickly they should be able to find out something before they had to take him out. He watched as a small strange looking creature moved across the bridge, "Sasuke…its chakra…it's like Juugo's."


	22. Tenchi Bridge

A week ago Minato was in his office with the elders, "if we send a full team in directly that might scare off the informant and we need them," Danzo said coolly as Minato cold gaze feel on the elder Shinobi. It was the first time the two had come face to face with Danzo since he had learned that he was the one behind his daughters kidnapping. He was also had a feeling Danzo was behind the Uchiha massacre as well but he didn't have the evidence yet and he didn't want Danzo or he members of Ne destroying any evidence there might be on the matter.

"So what would you suggest?" Koharu asked.

"Send two Shinobi posed as members of the Akatsuki and when they get close enough they can capture the informant," Danzo replied.

"Fine but I will choose who goes and I will send a secondary squad as well to insure nothing goes wrong," Minato said, the others bowed and made their way out of the office. Once they left he glanced towards the window, "Sensei what do you think?"

"Kakashi and I can go as the backup squad, make it look like we are hunting the Akatsuki team," Jiraiya said.

"Who should I send in as the second Akatsuki member?" Minato asked looking down as a few files.

"It looks like you already have an idea," Jiraiya said looking over his shoulder. Minato just smiled at his Sensei, "you have a lot of trust in him considering he is so close to Danzo."

"He has earned my trust through his actions," Minato replied.

"I will go get them," Jiraiya said jumping out of the window. Jiraiya was surprised to find both of them at the same time. Sai had been watching Menma training with Konohamaru.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked standing besides the emotionless ANBU Shinobi.

"She is still Hokage-Sama's daughter even though Danzo-Sama hasn't realized this yet he ordered me to watch her and while I am doing so I can also protect her from any threats," Sai explained coolly.

"Minato wants to see you for a mission," Jiraiya said.

"Hai," he said putting his book away and getting to his feet before vanishing from sight. Once he was gone Jiraiya made his way down to Naruko and Konohamaru. The two of them stopped once he appeared.

"You have another mission," Jiraiya said.

"But he just got back….what about my training?" Konohamaru said frowning.

"I will be back but while I am gone I don't want to hear that you were slacking off," Jiraiya was proud to see how much she had grown over the years.

"Hai," Konohamaru replied pouting slightly she placed her hand on his head smiling at him, "I am not a kid you don't have to treat me like one!"

"I'm sorry," she said pulling her hand back.

When she got to Minato's office she was less than pleased to see that Sai was in the office as well, "the two of you have a mission," Minato said looking between the two of them, "you both will go to Tenchi Bridge under cover as the Akatsuki, you find and capture the spy. Jiraiya and Kakashi will be following after you as back up but they will be following at a distance so that means don't do anything too rashly."

"Hai," the two younger Shinobi replied. Naruko left the office heading home to get ready for the mission. She quickly packed not knowing how long she would be gone, she stopped when she saw a picture of her and Gaara she was wearing his hat. Neither had known the picture had been taken at the time it wasn't until after the fact. She smiled as she looked down at image. She placed it back on her shelf then she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the apartment locking the door.

When she reached the main gate Sai and Jiraiya, "the two of you will be leaving now. Kakashi and I will be following tomorrow after he gets back from his mission," Jiraiya explained.

"Hai," they both replied before rushing off. Naruko didn't like the being on a mission alone with Sai, but her father seemed to think he was the best for the mission so she wouldn't question it. She couldn't help but notice that he kept watching her.

"Is there something that you need?" she asked keeping her voice level.

"No," he replied with that creepy smile of his. She turned away from him and continued forward. But he was still watching her but she didn't say anything. When they finally stopped the sun had started to go down.

"There is a town a few minutes east of here we can stay there for the night," Sai said with a smile. She was surprised that Sai would suggest staying somewhere.

"Fine," she said and they walked the rest of the way to the outpost. They found a cozy little inn, all they could get was a single, but Sai offered to sleep on the floor. She didn't know what was going on, but she pushed the thoughts out of her mind before drifting off to sleep.

Sai sat watching her as she slept, he couldn't help but to wonder why Minato would trust him so much. It was illogical. All he did was give him a little information, information that he was sure that he already knew, even if he didn't have proof. He couldn't understand how Minato could trust him with his daughter. He worked for Danzo the man who kidnapped her all those years ago. How could he be sure he hadn't informed Danzo that Menma was in fact Naruko? The bigger question was why, hadn't he told Danzo.

When the time came for the met Naruko hid herself as Sasori hoping that it would be enough to fool the spy. Sai was staying back ready to strike to if need be. They were linked with communicators, "there are four more in the trees."

"Do you think our spy was followed or do you think they were planning on turning on Sasori?" Sai asked.

"We will see," she whispered as she got closer to the hooded man.

"Lower your hood," she ordered in Sasori's menacing voice. They did it and it was Kabuto but it wasn't him. His chakra was different.

"It looks like they are after us or rather the Akatsuki," she whispered to Sai.

"We only need one of them," Sai replied.

"You have been followed," Naruko said in Sasori's voice.

"Really," Kabuto said glancing back.

"But that is the least of your problems," she continued as she moved closer.

"What other problems do I have?"

"You are not Kabuto," Naruko said, "so tell me why I should let you live."

"What…" the fake Kabuto said trying to hide his shock.

"Your chakra is wrong so who are you?" The fake Kabuto stumbled back he tossed his cloak aside breaking the Henge and striking at her with a massive sword. The sword was familiar, it had belonged to Zabuza. She wouldn't be able to dodge it while in this heavy army. She tried to block it but the tail wasn't strong enough to counter the sword, as the blade cut through the tail and armor Naruko vanished.

"That was easy," the white haired teen said smirking.

"Really?" he turned in time to see a foot crash into his face. His head burst into water she placed her hand on his back before forcing her chakra into him causing the rest of him to explode. He reformed slowly.

"Damn that hurt," his eyes fixed on the small dark haired Shinobi.

"Let's see how many times you can use that trick," Naruko asked as she twirled a kunai.

"Are you really Akatsuki?" Suigetsu asked.

"Does it really matter," she replied.

Sasuke watched reading the lips of the mysterious teen. If this person wasn't Akatsuki that meant they had been able to defeat the Akatsuki member and force this information out of them and if they were they were powerful enough to join at such a young age, they couldn't any older than he was but yet they fought side by side the likes of Itachi.

"Suigetsu Chakra has dropped dramatically," Karin said, "we need to help him before he is killed…and the second is on the move."

Naruko dodged the massive blade as swung to take off her head. She then took his arms off then kicked him in half. He reformed but it was much slower than the first time, he was panting as he reached for his sword.

"If I delivered another kill strike do you think you will reform again?" She jumped back avoided a kunai. She looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there. His Sharingan fixed on her.

She covered her mouth with her hand, "Sai move in I will deal with these two keep the others busy until Kakashi and Jiraiya get here."

Sasuke frowned seeing this guy cover his mouth, "are you contacting your partner?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter, I am the one who must worry about," she said charging in. The speed of this stranger, he jumped back avoiding the attack. He bumped into something solid. He glanced back at a wall. In that moment he looked away he was kicked through the wall.

Naruko eyes were fixed on Sasuke oblivious too everything else around her. She was grabbed from behind. She looked back to see the white haired teen. Sasuke stabbed her in the shoulder with his sword.

"Tell me everything and I might kill you quickly," Sasuke said coolly.

"How about you tell me everything and I will spare one of you," she said smirking.

"You are in any position to make threats," Suigetsu said.

"Really…" she said smirking. Sasuke didn't like it he noticed that their chakra was being focused to the bottom of their feet. Naruko pushed forward impaling the sword deeper into her shoulder into Suigetsu and smashing her forehead into his nos. Sasuke released his sword she then twisted kicking Suigetsu. She yanked the sword out from her shoulder and tossed it aside.

Sasuke watched as the wound healed rapidly, not even Naruko healed this quickly without some kind of side affect. Naruko usually lost control with of her power when she accelerated her healing. So he could figure there was something that linked them because he knew there was one. The speed relentless offensive fighting style there were too many similarities.

"Sasuke we need to get out of here…Juugo is holding off the other one but two more are coming this way and one of them has a monstrous chakra," Karin said and in that moment he was stabbed in the shoulder.

"I am sorry did that hurt?" Naruko asked slowly twisting the blade.

"Now…how did you find out about this meeting?" she asked frowning. Sasuke glared up at her, "just tell me what I want and I will think about letting you and your team live. My partner will deal with the other two while I kill the three of you."

"Start talking," she said coldly. She yanked the blade from his shoulder and moved the blade over his heart, "how did you find out about this?"

"Kabuto, after I killed Orochimaru," Sasuke said glaring up at her.

"You killed Orochimaru…"

"Hai, he had been weekend by a Shinobi from Konoha by the name of Inuzuka Katsu," Sasuke said. Karin charged in but she was quickly taken out. Sasuke jumped up tackling the dark haired Shinobi.

"Sasuke-San we must leave now," Haku said picking up Suigetsu. Sasuke got up and grabbed Karin and rushed off.

"Fall back Sai," she whispered. She sat up wincing. She pulled the sword out of her side. A few seconds late Sai appeared seeing the bloody sword.

"Are you alright?" he asked. This surprised her. He acted as if he was concerned.

"I am fine I was just pushed onto this sword," she said just as Kakashi and Jiraiya arrived.

"Looks like we missed the party," Jiriaya said.


	23. Fool's Price

Sasuke sat in a tiny inn along with his team while they recovered from their battle, Karin had dealt with his injuries which were only minor. Whoever it was he had fought wasn't looking to kill them, but he was also sure that it wasn't a member of Akatsuki either, because they hadn't acted until after Suigetsu lowered his hood. So that told him whoever it had been didn't know who they were coming to meet but they did know Kabuto and they were also a sensory Shinobi. He looked over at Suigetsu who was exhausted. That unknown Shinobi did something to sap his chakra. Then the second person he did know it was Sai. He had slipped up when he used those ink beasts of his.

Sasuke got to his feet, "Sasuke-Kun where are you going?" Karin asked sitting up.

"I am going out," he answered coolly.

"Alone?" she asked frowning slightly but he said nothing, "what if they find us? What are you going to do?"

"I was caught off guard, it won't happen again," he replied.

"I will go with you," Haku said.

"Do as you wish," Sasuke said walking out and Haku followed after him. Neither said anything as they walked through the small town. Sasuke didn't know where he was going he just needed time to think if only he could have been alone to think.

"Uchiha-San please have a seat," Sasuke turned and saw a cloaked figure sitting on a bench.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked glaring at the hooded man.

"I heard that you were going to meet with the Akatsuki and I was going to warn against it but I was too late," he answered.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I know that you fought your former teammate and a Shinobi from Sunagakure by the name of Menma a personal favorite of the current Kazekage…but I have longed believed that their relationship is a little more than that," he answered smirking beneath his hood. Even thou Sasuke could see his face he could hear the amusement.

"Who exactly is this Menma?" Sasuke asked.

"Information comes at a coast Uchiha-San," Nanashi answered.

"How about I force it out of you," Sasuke replied coolly. Nanashi started laughing, and he didn't like it at all, "I don't see what is so funny."

"I am sorry Uchiha-San, but it's funny that you think you can force anything out of me," he replied, "but it should be obvious that I am willing to give you the information."

"What is it you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I have a meeting with Danzo and I need you and your team to insure that we are not disturbed," he answered, "if you agree to this I will tell you who Menma is."

"Fine," Sasuke said coolly.

"Now that is a good little Uchiha. Where do I begin…well let's start with Uzumaki Menma doesn't exist. The official story is that Menma is an ANBU Sunagakure working within Konoha to aid the effort in to take out the Akatsuki. Skilled Ninjutsu, Taijutsu enough skill in Genjutsu to break it but there was no record of Menma until a few months ago."

"So who is Menma really?" Sasuke asked.

"I will tell you after you finish your part of the deal," he said getting to his feet.

"You said would tell me everything," Sasuke said glaring at him.

"And I did, but I never said anything about the person they truly are so if you want that answer you will insure that no one disturbs my meeting with Danzo," Sasuke frowned at this.

"Sasuke-San, do you think this is wise?" Haku asked in a whisper.

"Very well when is the meeting?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Tomorrow, so we need to get started if we wish to get there in time," Nanashi said.

"Fine, allow me to gather me team and we will head out," Sasuke answered.

"Allow me accompany you," Nanashi said getting to his feet.

"Hnn," Sasuke replied as he started walking off. It wasn't long before he reached his team. The first person he saw was Suigetsu holding his sword.

"How did you get that?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Karin noticed a surge of chakra and when I came out here and your sword was here," Suigetsu answered. Whoever this Menma was knew where they were.

Just outside of Konoha Danzo was walking along side of his few most trusted Ne members, "Danzo-Sama, we don't believe it to be in your best interest to meet with Nanashi alone, we don't know what he is capable of," one of them said.

"I don't have a choice, I need to know where she is and he promised me that information if and only if I went alone," Danzo replied, "besides I can deal with Nanashi if he tries anything."

"At least allow us follow at safe distance," his Shinobi asked.

"Very well," Danzo said heading off, with his Ne Shinobi following at a safe distance to insure that they wouldn't be spotted with Danzo.

A day later Danzo left Konoha he stood before what looked like an abandoned shack. He started for the door. He opened it and the second he did he blacked out.

When he woke up he was bound to a chair and he could no longer mold his chakra, "I am glad to see you Danzo-Sama, but I told you to come alone…but unfortunately for you I didn't come alone either. The young Uchiha is rather skilled, and he along with his team of Shinobi should be able to hold off your two Ne Shinobi."

"What are you doing?" Danzo asked glaring at him.

"I told you to come alone, but you didn't…so as your penance I am taking your right eye…and killing your Shinobi," Nanashi said coolly, "but before I take your eye I will tell you what you want to know. Namikaze Naruko is Menma and you're Shinobi Sai, if he is still your Shinobi…but I am sure he knows this along with Minato-Sama and his most trusted Shinobi."

"You had this planned the entire time," Danzo said glaring at him.

"Well you got me there," Nanashi said smirking beneath his hood, "I would say this won't hurt but…I would be lying."

A Few hours later Nanashi released Danzo leaving him weakened, "we have had a good run but I think it is time we saw other people," he said patting Danzo's cheek as Sasuke came into sight Jugo holding his Ne members by legs dragging them into sight.

"I am rather disappointed to see them still alive, but that is fine."

"Does he know the truth?" Danzo asked still barely able to move.

"Not yet but soon enough he will and much more, I will be able to give him more power than you or Orochimaru ever could," his gaze turned to the young Uchiha.

"What more will he have you do before he gives you what you want?" Danzo said trying sit up.

"You are right. Sasuke, Menma is Konoha's Hime," Nanashi said, "but that's not all our friend here Danzo, was the one in Konoha that allowed Orochimaru to kidnap her and all he cares about is getting his weapon back. And he planned on handing you over to Orochimaru so that he could get our Sharingan. He has lied and he will continue to lie you."

"And what is it you do?" Danzo hissed at him.

"I deal in information so I may not tell full truths but what I do say will be true," Nanashi answered, "I will give you a few days to come up with an answered. In three days I will meet you here," he said tossing him a scroll before turning and walking off.

Sasuke turned back to Danzo, "leave us," Sasuke said and his team did as they were told wondering what Sasuke was going to do. Once he was sure they were gone he began to spoke again, "this is not the time to lie to me. What is it that Orochimaru did to her?"

"He infused DNA from different clans into her DNA giving her abilities of these clans. These experiments would kill the average person but she isn't average, her Uzumaki heritage gives her abnormally strong life force and the Kyubi accelerated her healing…but we did more he increased her pheromone levels."

"Why would you do that to her," Sasuke asked barely keeping his anger at bay.

"I wanted to create not just the perfect Shinobi but the perfect clan. Her increased pheromones draw men in allow her to pick the best mate to breed the best heirs," Danzo answered, "why do you think men are drawn to her?"

"You disgust me and you don't deserve to live," Sasuke said.

Danzo looked up in horror he still couldn't use his chakra and his eyes were like Itahci's they were beyond the Sharingan somehow he managed to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. Now he just had to hope that Sasuke didn't realize it. Then he realized the sound of a thousand birds filled the air, "I will insure that you never harm her again, after I send you to hell say hi to Orochimaru for me."

Sasuke slammed his hand through the Konoha elder's chest. Sasuke couldn't believe what he had done he noticed black markings appearing all over Danzo's corpse. Sasuke ran from the corpse as ink spilled from it he didn't know what it was going on and he didn't want to stay to find out.


	24. A parting gift

Naruko stood in a warm shower, it had been a week since she had arrived back to the village and she heard Danzo had gone missing. She had never really cared for Danzo, she didn't trust him. She turned the water off and stepped from the shower wrapping her towel around her and stepped from the shower. Her heart stopped at the sight of Kakashi sitting at her table reading one of Jiraiya's books, "w…what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I came to tell you that you no longer have to hide Danzo was the one behind your kidnapping and he is dead, a team of ANBU found his corpse the other day," he said calmly.

"How long did you know it was me?" she asked.

"I don't know…the whole time," he said nonchalantly. Naruko was on the verge of tears, Kakashi got to his feet walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "get dress and we will get ramen."

Her eyes lit up in excitement, "really!?" she shouted. He nodded and she started hugging him tightly. Before running off to her room, as she ran off Kakashi could help but notice how much she had grown, it was almost enough to make him feel old. The key word was almost he still wasn't as old as Jiraiya or even his Sensei. A few minutes later Naruko returned dressed in black three quarter pants with orange strips down the side of each leg an orange tank top that showed off a few inches of her well toned stomach and a black jack with orange strips running down the sleeves and on the back it had the Uzumaki spiral. The orange was as load as the one she used to wear either it was a darker orange that wouldn't be easily seen.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"You could at least act as if you are looking forward to our date," she said pouting slightly.

"This isn't a date," Kakashi said.

"Just keep telling yourself that," she said smirking walking past him. Kakashi just shook his head she had changed much. He followed her out and they made their way to Ichiraku.

"Kakashi-San, who is your lovely date?" Teuchi asked smiling as they entered his establishment.

"It's me Naruko, I haven't been gone that long," she said smiling brightly.

"She isn't my date," Kakashi said.

"There you are Kakashi, my eternal rival you are showing your youthfulness by dating a much younger beauty," Gai declared passionately.

"Kakashi I knew you were a lolicon, you were a little too eager to strip me when we first met," Naruko turned to see a red haired girl smirking.

"I didn't try to strip you," but Kakashi's words fell on deaf ears as Naruko turned on him.

"You have been cheating on me!" Naruko shouted.

"I didn't…we aren't…" Kakashi tried to say.

"No I don't want to hear it, I will have three miso ramens to go," Naruko said. Kakashi sat there with his head in his hand.

"Is there something I can do for the two of you?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi we have a mission," Gai said with the good guy pose.

"So loli sex for you tonight Senpai," Tayuya said teasingly his eye twitched, he really couldn't stand this girl he couldn't see what Katsu had seen in her. Kakashi put the money on the counter and he got to his feet and made his way out.

"Here is your ramen," Teuchi said handing over the food.

"Thanks I will be back tomorrow," she said running out, she ran to her father's office with the three bowls of ramen. She didn't knock she just walked in.

"Naru-Chan, how are you doing today?" Minato said smiling.

"I brought lunch," she said handing him a bowl of ramen. Then he noticed that there were three bowls of ramen.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Minato asked.

"No…why?" she asked titling her head.

"No reason Naru-Chan," he said shaking his head. Minato stepped aside just as someone came crashing through the window. Naruko looked up just in time to see something going head long at her. There was a second crash.

She looked down to see the top of someone's head they had brown hair and their face was buried into her chest. Her eyes narrowed in anger as he began to grope her.

"I would know these boobs anywhere…Menma," he said then he looked up, "but…you don't look like Menma…but these are Menma's boobs."

"Konohamaru this is my daughter Naruko…" Minato started.

"I thought I beat that memory out of you," she said her eye twitching.

"It was only temporary," he said smiling but leaving his had where it was.

"Well if you don't move your hand it will be your last memory," she said coolly.

"And strangely…I'm okay with that," he said as his face disappeared once more. She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him against the wall she got to her feet and cracked her knuckles.

"Naruko please don't kill Konohamaru," Minato said.

"Don't worry I won't kill him…I will just make him beg for death," she said on a dangerously. All the color drained from his face.

"Naru-Chan your ramen is getting cold," he said quickly and her personality did a complete one-eighty.

"My ramen!" she shouted rushing back over to her father's desk with a big smile as she started to eat. After she finished eating she jumped up declaring, "I am going to go train!"

"I am going with you," Konohamaru said getting to his feet. She glared at him for a moment.

"Naru-Chan," Minato said.

"Fine, come on Gaki," she said pouting. She walked out of the office Konohamaru following close behind. They went to one of the training grounds, "alright, we will see how much you have been really training."

"If I win you have to go on a date with me," Konohamaru said smirking.

"Fine, but you aren't going to win," Naruko said smirking. Konohamaru ran at her his fist cocked back, when he tried to punch her she jumped over his fist grabbed him by the back of his shirt and she threw him. He landed on his feet but he wasn't able to maintain his balance. He fell back on his butt, he tried to get to his feet but he was tripped falling on his back. The next thing he knew she was sitting on top of him with a kunai pressed to his throat.

"Looks like I win," she got up and walked off.

"I won't give up I will beat you!" he called after her. Every day over the next week he challenged her and every time he would lose.

One night as Konohamaru readied to challenge her. He couldn't help but watch her. She looked so peaceful sitting watching the setting sun, she jumped to her feet, "I know you are there show yourself," he was about to do as he was told before she finished speaking, "Itachi!"

A man in a black cloak with red clouds stepped forward, "what are you doing here Itachi?"

"I have come to talk," he said in calm voice. His body langue showed no signs of aggression but Konohamaru wasn't going to just sit back.

"Leave her alone," Konohamaru shouted jumping into sight, "run I will hold him off."

"Gaki this isn't a fight you can win," Naruko said but he didn't listen he charged in his fist collided with Itachi's but the Uchiha turned into crows. And once again Itachi stepped into sight.

Naruko was about to release him from his Genjutsu, but Itachi grabbed her wrist, "once I have told you what I need to I will release the Genjutsu."

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" she said glaring at him.

"My foolish little brother," Itachi answered.

"Sasuke…why do you want to talk to me about Sasuke?"

"If the time comes and you have to choose between Konoha and Sasuke can you do it?" Itachi asked calmly. So many questions rushed through her mind.

"I would save them both," she finally said, "Sasuke…he may have abandoned me…but I can't abandon him…he was the first friend I ever had."

"Then I shall leave you with a gift," the next thing she knew she was surrounded by crows and one flew towards her flying down her throat. Suddenly all the crows vanished and felt a little funny.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I gave you a gift for the next time you face my brother," he said coolly, "this will be the last time we meet Naruko-Hime."

He tapped her forehead and she fell forward he caught her before she hit the ground and he released the Genjutsu on Konohamaru.

"What did you do to her?" Konohamaru glaring at Itachi, he didn't have the strength to fight, that Genjutsu took a lot out of him. And Itachi knew this so he just turned his back on the young Shinobi and started walking off.

Konohamaru decided to get Naruko somewhere, he picked her up and started to run as fast as he could he took her to the hospital because he didn't know where else to take her. He rushed into the hospital looking around in a panic, and the first person he spotted was a girl with pink hair, "please help me."

"What do you…Naruko…what happened to her?" she asked.

"There was a guy…what was his name…Itachi that was it," Konohamaru replied, "he put me under a Genjutsu and after I broke free she was on the ground."

"I will take it from here," she said.

"No I am not leaving her side," Konohamaru said.

"Fine, just come on," Sakura said not wanting to argue, she didn't know what Itachi might have done to her. After she got Naruko set in she sent nurse to get Tsunade, but no matter what she said Konohamaru wouldn't leave.

"Sakura go inform Minato-Sama that the Akatsuki are nearby," Tsunade said entering into the room and Sakura did as she was told.

"What happened?" Tsuande said turning to face Konohamaru.

"Naruko was sitting and I was getting ready to challenge her like I always do and that Itachi guy showed up, I went to help her but he put me in a Genjutsu and when I finally got out of it he was leaving and she was on the ground," Konohamaru explained.

"You don't just get out of Itachi's Genjutsu, he released it, but why…and why didn't he take Naruko?" Tsunade said frowning.

"I am just that good," he said puffing out his chest.

"Do you know who Itachi is?" Tsunade asked frowning.

"Not really," he replied.

"He is the man who wiped out his entire clan in a single night. The only other member of his clan still alive is his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke. He was made an ANBU captain at the age of fourteen. His Genjutsu so powerful that he can put someone in a coma, so the only reason you got out of his Genjutsu is because he released you," Tsunade said. Konohamaru confidence completely vanished, and realization had hit him he was lucky to be alive.

The next morning Naruko woke up, she sat up when she realized that she wasn't in her room but the hospital and she had no idea how she had gotten there. As she looked around the room she saw Konohamaru sitting in a chair fast asleep.

"I see you are awake," she turned to see Sakura enter the room.

"How did I get here?"

"He carried you here and he refused to leave your side the whole time," Sakura answered, "he said that Itachi was in the village…what happened?"

"He just wanted to talk," Naruko said softly as she sat back in the bed.

"What did he want to talk about?"

"His brother," she replied.

"Sasuke-Kun, why did he want to talk about Sasuke?" Sakura asked in shock.

"I am still not sure," she answered, "when can I get out of here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Soon, it doesn't seem like you sustained any injuries so I am sure you will be released soon," Sakura said. Naruko's gaze fell on Konohamaru was foolish he was but she could help but to smile at how sweet of a kid he was.


	25. A surprise

It had been a few days since Naruko had been released from the hospital. she had learned that her father had sent out a couple teams to deal with any Akatsuki that might be in the area. She felt so useless and she didn't have anyone to talk to Jiraiya was out of the village and she had no idea when he would return Kakashi was still out on mission.

"Naru-Chan…is something wrong?" she turned to see Konohamaru standing there.

"I am fine Gaki," she replied.

"Well then I am here to challenge you!" he declared boldly, she got to her feet smirking.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson by now," she said smirking.

"I have a jutsu that I have been working on and with this Jutsu I will win," Konohamaru said confidently, 'Katon: Haisekisho,' a massive cloud of ash started to consume everything. Naruko took a deep breath and let it all out creating a strong gust of wind blowing away the ash. Konohamaru charged in she grabbed his wrist and slammed him to the ground.

"It looks like you lose again," Naruko said smirking.

"Not yet," he said turning in a cloud of smoke. She quickly turned to see four more Konohamarus all ready to fight. She charged in taking them all out in a blink of an eye. But the real one wasn't among them her eyes darted around. She jumps aside avoiding something that seemed to have come from nowhere the dust settled and standing there was a monkey.

"You are the Monkey King Enma," Naruko said frowning slight, "the Sandaime Hokage summons."

"You are a smart girl," Enma said. This was going to be harder than she had thought. She jumped aside as Konohamaru tried to attack her from behind. He then threw a smoke bomb at the ground. Her eyes darted around she saw a staff coming at her she jumped over it but a hand shot up and grabbing her ankle and slamming her to the ground. She kicked Enma's hand and jumped back to her feet. Konohamaru swung the staff again. She knew avoiding it wouldn't do any good so she would try blocking.

'Doton: Doryuheki,' a wall appeared but it wasn't enough the staff broke through her earth wall like it had been nothing. She put her arms up to protect herself and Enma's hand grabbed hold of her wrist as he turned back into his monkey form. Naruko started to make a hand signs.

"I won…I won!" he shouted in glee jumping up and down, and she stopped her jutsu something that didn't escape Enma's attention. He released her arms.

"You are skilled for someone so young," Enma said, "You look a lot like Minato-Kun."

"He is my father," she answered.

"Hokage-Sama must be proud to have such a skilled daughter. What was that last jutsu you were going to use?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said innocently

"I heard that many people have tried to sign your contracted and you have rejected them all," Naruko said looking over a Konohamaru who was still dancing excitedly.

"He shows the potential to be as skilled as Hiruzen," Enma said, "it was a pleasure to meet you Naruko-Hime."

Enma vanished and her eye twitched she really hated be called Hime, "you have to go on a date with me now!"

"Fine," she said crossing her arms.

"How about tonight at eight…" he said a little nervously.

"Alright," she said walking towards her home. Konohamaru was so happy that he was finally about to beat her and get a date with Konoha's Hime, he had to be the luckiest man alive.

"That was impressive…it is a shame she let you win," Konohamaru turned to see a dark haired teen with a phony smile plastered across his face.

"I beat her fair and square," Konohamaru said glaring at the older boy.

"Really why did she stop her last jutsu or why didn't she use Hiraishin or any of her jutsu," Sai said still smiling.

"How do you know I was holding back?" Konohamaru asked still glaring at him.

"I am sure you were but that doesn't change the fact she is one of the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha," Sai replied. Konohamaru was getting irritated by this man, but he vanished before he could kick his ass.

Konohamaru wasn't going to let his day be spoiled by some guy he didn't even know, he got a date with Naruko. Then he realized he didn't know what you were supposes to do on a date, so he would ask Ebisu-Sensei.

"Ebisu-Sensei…!" he shouted causing the man to stop and turn.

"Konohamaru, what can I do for you?" he asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his noise.

"What should I do…I have a date but I don't know what to do?" he said in a panicked tone.

"You have come to the right man," Ebisu replied, "I am quiet the ladies man. First girls love men who can elevate their status and you are the Sandaime Hokage's grandson."

"But she is the daughter Yondaime Hokage," Konohamaru said Ebisu nearly fell over at this.

"Namikaze-Hime is the one you are taking out," he said in shock.

"Hai," he replied. Most people were too scared to ask out Naruko, now that she had returned from her training she had changed into quiet the beauty. And those who were intimidated by her skills were defiantly intimidated by her father.

"You have much to learn," Ebisu said placing his hand upon his students shoulder.

That night Konohamaru made his way to Naruko's home with orange flowers in hand. His nerves started to over take him as he drew closer to his destination. When he got to the door he reached out to knock, but he could. Slowly the door opened up and standing there was none other than Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Konohamaru, what can I do for you?" Minato asked kindly, "who are the flowers for?"

"Umm…ah…" was all he could get out.

"Konohamaru are you ready?" Naruko asked as she stepped beside her father.

"Go where?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know as the Gaki," she said smirking.

"Umm…I…umm…" was all he was able to get out as he looked up in fear at the Yondaime Hokage.

"Daddy you broke him," Naruko said giggling.

"Why is he here?" Minato asked turning to his daughter.

"He finally got the date he has been trying so hard to get…he been trying so hard to beat me to get this date he learned to summon Enma," Naruko answered.

"Enma…that is something," Minato said smiling, "have fun…I guess…"

Naruko walked out of the house took the flowers, "they are lovely daddy put these in a vase," she said handing them to her father who did as he was told.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Yakiniku Q…" he said nervously.

"Alright let's go," she said walking past him and it took a second for him to realize that she was leaving him.

"Hey…what for me!" he called out as he started chasing after her. Once he caught up he walked beside her unable to keep from smiling at his luck.

Naruko could help but to smile seeing how happy Konohamaru was. As they continued through the town she saw Kurenai and her team, "hello Naruko-Chan," she said smiling warmly.

"Hi Kurenai-Sensei," she said smiling brightly.

"I heard you have been hard at work training Konohamaru," Kurenai said.

"He is the one putting in all the work," she said putting her hand on his head.

"So you guys are going to train," Kiba said glaring at Konohamaru.

"I do not think so. Why you ask? Because the training grounds she would most likely use are in the other direction," Shino explained in his emotionless tone.

"Did you just get through training?" Kiba asked.

"No, at least not recently. Why you ask, neither of them are covered in dirt dust or sweat as you would expect from someone who just got through partaking in any sort of outdoor physical activates," Shino explained.

"We are going on a date," Konohamaru said confidently.

"A squirt like you…going on a date with her…don't make me laugh she is so far out of your league," Kiba said laughing Konohamaru's face turned bright red.

"Kiba-Kun, be nice," Hinata said in a soft timid tone.

"Don't let him bother you Gaki," she said, "let's go I am hungry."

Konohamaru nodded as they started off and Kiba still couldn't believe that shrimp was on a date with Naruko.

Minato was home, wondering what had just happened. When he heard another knock at his door he got up and two remaining elders, "it is rare for you to come to my home."

"We got word from the Hi no Kuni Daimyo," Koharu said.

"What did he want?" Minato asked.

"He would like you to have Naruko-Hime's sixteenth birth at his palace, and invite dignitaries from all over to strengthen bounds, and believe this to be a wise move as well," Homura said.


	26. Unexpected turn

Sasuke was lying in a bed. Karin was asleep in a chair at his side. He had used too much chakra with his battle with the art crazed Akatsuki member, "so you are awake, I hoped to have a little chat with you before I left" he turned to see Nanashi standing there in the doorway.

The young Uchiha wondered what he was talking about but said nothing he just watched him, "that battle was mildly impressive, Konoha did battle with a couple of Akatsuki members as well but they didn't win, but they didn't lose completely anyway only two died…I think you might know them Sarutobi Asuma and Shiranui Genma."

Sasuke frowned he did know them or rather of them Asuma was the Sensei to his former classmates and Genma was Naruko's Sensei, "I have told Suigetsu and Jugo where your brother is." He said turning to leave.

"So that is it no request for the information you are just going to hand it over," Sasuke said eyeing the man. He didn't trust the man. He never did anything without expecting something in return.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke but there are no games today we all have things we must do, you feel it is you place to kill your brother, just as I feel I must know everything that I can…but sometimes…sometimes there is something without rhyme or reason there is something that we must do that compels us to act in such a way that would seem counterproductive to your primary goal. Just don't lose yourself in obsession," Nanashi said, "so…this is good bye."

"It sounds like you think I am going to die against Itachi," Sasuke said frowning slightly.

"Who knows…do I think you are skilled as Itachi…no…but skills is the only thing that contributes to victory," with that he turned and made his way from the inn that Sasuke and his team were staying in.

He knew he had very little time to get where he was need to be, but he also knew that leaving Sasuke like this could turn out bad if he learned the truth he would have to kill him.

It was nearing the end of the day when he reached the gates. He stood there looking at the entrance it had been so long since he had been here. He proceeded to slip into the village unnoticed. He stopped when he noticed a young teen with a spiky ponytail. He was standing at a grave and then two people walked up to him each placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It must be hard to watch your Sensei die in front of you unable to do anything about," the three of them jumped ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Choji asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter…what does is what I can offer you," he said, "Hidan and Kakuzu, some refer to them as the Zombie Combo…but I am sure I don't have to explain why."

"Are you saying there is no way to kill them?" Ino asked.

"No, no one is immortal so they can die, but even if you know how to do it, it won't be easy," Nanashi said coolly.

"You know how to kill them," Shikamaru said watching him carefully.

"I do, so if you do exactly as I say you will have your revenge," Nanashi replied.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have a score to settle with them as well so if you agree, meet me dango shop in an hour," he said vanishing from sight.

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"It's troublesome…but we need to see what he might know about the Akatsuki," Shikamaru said.

Nanashi decided since he was in the village he would see how much it had changed. He stopped when he saw a boy about twelve years old training, "that was rather impressive…would you consent to a friendly spare?"

Konohamaru turned to see a hooded figure his face covered in bandages only one of his eyes it was dark brown, "who are you?" Konohamaru asked.

"I am no one, but you can call me Nanashi," he said with a bow, "I have heard great things about your skills. They say that you have the potential to surpass the Sandaime. I just wish to see if the rumors are true. I don't know how much of a challenge I will be I have never been the most skilled Shinobi."

Konohamaru felt a surge of pride, "fine, I will try not to hurt you," he said his chest sticking out.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' Konohamaru created three clones.

"Do you know how to use that Jutsu properly?" Nanashi asked coolly and when Konohamaru didn't answer he started smirking, "I will show you why the Sandaime favored this Jutsu."

Two clones appeared and the real one charged in drawing the kunai launching them at the clones taking them out in a blink of an eye, 'Katon: Haisekisho,' Konohamaru took a deep breath before spewing out ash.

'Suiton: Suijinheki,' Nanashi's clone created a wall of water between the two Shinobi and Nanashi jumped over wall of water aiming a kick at Konohamaru. The younger Shinobi jumped back, and then he felt something grab hold of his ankles. He felt something cold pressed to his neck.

"It looks like I win," Nanashi said dropping the kunai and his two clones vanished, "Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance. Arrogance is the enemy of all men."

"So you lied when you said you weren't a skilled Shinobi…" Konohamaru said his eye twitching.

"So you believe that I am one of the most Shinobi I am truly honored, but what I have said to up to this point has been true but what else is true I can tell you how to become much more powerful than you are," Nanashi said coolly, "if you are anything like your uncle or Grandfather you should have little difficulty learning multiple elemental with your clones you can use combinations making your Jutsu more powerful or even distraction showing your opponent as little as you can ending it as quickly as you can. You don't want your opponent to see what you are doing until it is too late to act everything you do should be leading to the kill strike. Use everything to your advantage use their strength against them let them underestimate you encourage their arrogance."

Nanashi sent a clone to meet with Asuma's team, he wasn't foolish enough to go in person, he was sure that ANBU would be watching the meeting and he didn't want to engage ANBU in combat. But what he saw was something he wasn't expecting. Along with Asuma's team Minato, Sai and three more ANBU members were there as well, "Hokage-Sama I didn't expect to see you here but I am honored you came all this way to see me."

"Nanashi…what are you doing here?" Sai asked.

"I am here to make a deal," Nanashi answered.

"What is the deal?" Minato asked.

"Give me a team of Shinobi and I will bring you the heads of the Akatsuki members that killed your two Shinobi," Nanashi said.

"Why would you help us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have my reasons," the bandaged man answered.

"If I agree who would choice your team?" Minato asked.

"I will tell you what I need in the Shinobi and you assign whoever you believe best fist those needs."

"We are listening," Minato said.

"They are known as the Zombie Combo, Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu is physically imposing skilled in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, his main Jutsu is Jiongu," Nanashi continued to explain all the abilities of Kakuzu and how to stop them in great detail.

"How about the second one?" Shikamaru asked coolly.

"Don't worry about him, I will deal with him, I just need a team to take out Kakuzu," Nanashi answered.

"When do you plan on acting?" Minato asked.

"Tomorrow, I think if we hurry we can catch them off guard. Have the team at the main gate before sun rise," with that he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Hokage-Sama, allow us to go," Shikamaru said, "now I know his abilities I will have a plan to stop him by morning."

"Very well, I will allow you to put together a team but at least one Jonin must accompany you," Minato answered.

"I will go," they turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"When did you get back?" Minato asked.

"About twenty minutes ago," he replied lazily.

Back with the real Nanashi he was training Konohamaru, the rumors of the boy's skills were true, he picked up on concepts behind Jutsu fairly quickly, and he had the chance to be even more powerful than Naruko if she doesn't awaken any other Kekkei Genkai. But if she did she could go down in history as the strongest Shinobi since the Rikudo Sennin. But right now he was only showing the young Sarutobi Katon Jutsu.


	27. Battle plan

Naruko had heard that Shikamaru was going to go after the Akatsuki members that had killed her Sensei and she wasn't going to just sit back and wait for someone else to do something. She made her way to the main gate and waiting there was a hooded figure, his charka felt somewhat familiar or rather there was something familiar about, "hello Naruko-Hime, the rumors of your beauty don't do you justice," he said with a bow.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Nanashi and I would like to take this moment to give you something," he said pulling out a book.

"What is this?" she asked taking it.

"Consider it an early birthday gift, it contains information on most of the remaining Akatsuki members," he answered as she skimmed through it, "but it also has a bit of information on a few others that you might find useful."

As she looked through the book she saw Sasuke's image, "what is this?"

"I have composed a list of all the greatest threats to you," Nanashi said coolly.

"How is Sasuke one of my greatest threats?"

"Do you know why Sasuke left Konohagakure in the first place?" when she didn't answer he continued to speak, "he left for power…Danzo sent him to Orochimaru to spy on him, he started to lose faith in Orochimaru and their alliance."

"Danzo…was still working with Orochimaru even after attacked the village?" she never thought he would even stoop that low.

"Danzo was one of the masterminds behind the attack to get your father out of power, he believed just like the Sandaime he was ruining the village," Nanashi explained, "but that isn't what matters. Sasuke accepted the mission he justified by saying it was for you he was going to protect you…but really he wanted the power that Orochimaru could grant him, the power he needed to kill his brother. He is obsessed with the power. Hatred like that doesn't just go away once Sasuke gets his revenge this hatred will be directed towards something else. If you want to save him you have to get to him before he gets to Itachi. So you will have a month to get to him."

"How do you know that?"

"I told him where Itachi would be in a month's time."

"Why would you tell him were to find Itachi?" Naruko asked glaring at him.

"I guess…I was hoping Itachi would fix his mistake."

"His mistake…"

"He should have killed all the Uchiha instead of letting those two run around unchecked," Nanashi replied. Without thinking she punched him in the face and he fell back.

"You agree with what Itachi did…you think his only mistake was letting his brother live!" Nanashi got to his feet.

"He did what he had to do, but he should have finished the clan off it, but now the few are the most dangerous," Nanashi replied.

"There are only two Uchihas left," Naruko said frowning, "Itachi saw to that."

"No I believe there is another who is still alive, the man who forced the Kyubi from your mother…I believe he was an Uchiha and I also believe he aided Itachi in the massacre. I can't prove this but even for someone like Itachi killing ever single Uchiha clan in a single night would have been nearly impossible," Nanashi said.

"An Uchiha…killed my mother…?" Naruko asked in shock.

"That is what the higher ups in Konoha believe," Naruko didn't know what to believe why hadn't her father told her any of this.

"Where can I find Sasuke?"

"It's in that book of yours, but right now we need to deal with the Akatsuki that is coming after you, and our conversation will is no longer private," he said pointing behind her and she turned to see Shikamaru and his team along with Kakashi coming towards them.

"I know this will be troublesome but what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"My Sensei was killed by them if you think I will allow them to do that to anyone else I care about then you aren't as smart as they say you are," Naruko said confidently.

"Shikamaru we can use her help she is a sensor and very powerful," Choji said glancing over at.

"She is stubborn, she won't take no for an answer," Kakashi said lazily.

"Can you lead us to the Akatsuki members in the area, Hime?" Nanashi asked earning a glare from Naruko. She released her seal and natural chakra flooded through her body.

"This way," she said rushing off with the others following behind her. She didn't know what she was searching for but she decided to look for the largest unknown chakra signals close together. After about thirty minutes she heard Choji call out to her.

"How much longer until we find them?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes they are heading this way," Naruko called back stopping.

"What's the plan Shikamaru-Kun?" she asked looking towards the Nara. He looked a little shocked that she did this, "you are the leader of the mission aren't you?"

"Troublesome…but yeah…" he said then he started to tell them the plan.

"Good plan but I will deal with Hidan alone I already told you that," Nanashi said coolly, "you have the dangerous part."

"How do you plan on beating him?" Kakashi asked.

"It is true I am not the Shinobi Asuma was or you are…but I still do have my pride as Shinobi and I will not be defeated so easily…I have a few tricks," he replied.

"If you fail that can put my team in danger and I will not have that," Shikamaru said in a threatening tone.

"If you keep worrying about me, then you will get your team killed, Kakuzu is a very dangerous man, it is said he fought the Shodai Hokage and escaped with his life," Nanashi replied.

As they waited for the two Akatsuki members drew closer they planted the Hiraishin seals all over the battle field. They waited until finally they came, and once they did Naruko's clones appeared before them striking them hard before they could counter, knocking them in direction of two different seals and they appeared at those one striking them again.

"Fuck! That hurt," Hidan shouted getting to his feet.

"So you are the Kyubi Jinchuriki and Yondaime's daughter," Kakuzu said looking between the two clones. Each clone attacked but this time they were ready but before they could counter the clones exploded knocking them back.

Kakuzu looked down and a hand covered in lightening was sticking through his chest, "Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted.

"You don't have time to worry about him," Nanashi said stepping from the shadows. Hidan was shocked to see the speed in which he made hand signs and he was hit the chest by a massive water dragon and blasted back into the trees.

The others watched as he ran off but they still had to finish this one off. Shikamaru trapped Kakuzu before he could counter, "Choji it's your turn!"

Naruko noticed something was wrong very quickly she pushed Choji out of the way barely avoiding Kakuzu's hand as it shot from the ground. Ino took over Choji's body to counter by grabbing hold of Kakuzu.

Kakuzu wasn't going down so easily be managed to break free and charged towards Shikamaru, he remembered last time he faced him he was very cleaver especially for someone so young. He needed to deal with him and Kakashi first then taking the Kyubi Jinchuriki would be easy. But he found his way blocked by Kakashi, 'Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu,' a lightening beast charged him and he jumped aside his eyes followed it and it was heading right for the Kyubi host but she seemed unconcerned and he felt a hand on his back and the next thing he knew he was being hit in the chest by the Jutsu.

He got to his feet shaken by the last Jutsu, The copy cat ninja was being used as for quick strikes, the Nara was being used to slow him down the Akimichi was the heavy hitter a brut, he was sure the was a Yamanaka that girl he had seen with them earlier watching and using her Jutsu to move her teammates out of harm's way and then there was the Jinchuriki. She was another counter measure, but she was using her speed against him. This wasn't going to be easy and he didn't know the abilities of the sixth member of the team, us was most likely just there to keep Hidan busy until they finished with him. He admitted whoever planned this was good.

While he was trying to figure out everything he was struck in the back landing on his stomach and a fist came crashing down on his back the ground beneath him giving out one of his mask shattered on contact. He didn't think any of them could deliver a blow like that. He tried to get up but he was trapped by the Nara once again. He heard a load screeching sound. He glanced back to see a monstrous Jutsu heading towards him, at the very last second the Nara's Jutsu was released but it was too late for him to do any before he was consumed by the Jutsu.

Nanashi walked into sight right after Kakashi made sure Kakuzu was dead, "this is goodbye," he said standing just inside the clearing.

"Why did you help us?" Kakashi asked.

"I have my reasons but you helped me just as much as I helped you," Nanashi said slipping into the shadows.

"How did he defeat Hidan?" Ino asked remember that nothing they did worked on him.

"I could sense a couple of Chakra's in the battle over there so he didn't fight alone," Naruko answered, "but I can't even be sure that he killed his opponent yet anyway but I can't sense him either."

None of them knew what to make of this but Kakashi thought it was best if they got back to the village sooner than later. They could at least report the death of one of the Akatsuki members and everyone survived as well.


	28. Back to Suna

Minato sat in his office along with his Sensei and his student, "do you think she will agree to this?" Kakashi asked reading his book.

"It is the best place for her. I am sending you along with a few others to track down your student while Jiraiya-Sensei is tracking down the leader of the Akatsuki to put an end to this," Minato replied coolly then he turned to face Jiraiya, "are you sure you want to go alone I can have a team ready to go with you."

"No I will be fine alone, besides whoever you send will just slow me down," Jiraiya said smiling.

"When do you plan on heading out?" Minato asked.

"After Naruko leaves so she doesn't get too worried about me, you know she thinks I am not as young as I use to be," Jiraiya said laughing.

"Sensei in all fairness you aren't," Minato said teasingly.

"Who will you send as her personal guard?" Kakashi asked.

"Tokuma will be going with her along with Hinata so it looks like a good will mission with Sunagakure and a few other villages," Minato replied.

"You should at least send Kakashi too," Jiraiya said frowning.

"I need him to accompany the team I'm sending after Sasuke…but I could always send Yamato," Minato said more to himself, "I don't want to draw too much attention to her presence in Sunagakure I don't want the Akatsuki to know that she is there."

"You believe the Akatsuki will think that she is in the group going after Sasuke," Kakashi said still reading his book.

"Hai, but that is why I am sending Gai and his team as well," Minato answered, "you and your team will head out soon after Naru-Chan leaves, so it looks like she is going with you."

"Hai, Sensei," Kakashi said.

A few weeks later Naruko was closing in on Sunagakure with three other people one was Hyuga Hinata the heiress of the Hyuga clan along with her personal guard and Naruko's former teammate Hyuga Tokuma and the final member was a member of ANBU that she knew of but she didn't know him personally. His name is Yamato and what made him so special was that he could use Mokuton.

Upon their arrival a team of Suna Shinobi led by Gaara's older brother Kankuro, "welcome to Sunagakure," he said.

"Thank you," Tokuma said.

"Gaara-Sama has requested that I show you were you are staying," Kankuro answered.

"Will we be staying with the exam participants?" Yamato asked.

"No he thought it was best that you all stay in the Kazekage tower," Kankuro said.

"Will the other village dignitaries be staying in the tower as well?" Naruko asked.

"No, just Konoha's," Kankuro answered.

"When do we get to see Gaara-Kun…I mean Gaara-Sama," she said quickly trying to hide a blush as Kankuro started to smirk.

"I am sure whenever Konoha's Hime wants to see him he will make time for you," he replied. She stuck her tongue out at him he just snickered. Hinata glanced over at Naruko wondering what kind of relationship had with the Kazekage. At first she had thought that Naruko hadn't shown any interest in any guys in Konoha because she had feels for Sasuke, but it was starting to look like she was wrong about that.

It wasn't long before they reached Gaara's office. Kankuro knocked on the door before it opened up but the man who opened it wasn't Gaara. It was a large dark skinned man with pale blond hair that almost looked white. His eyes darted between Naruko and Hinata.

"Hello Raikage-Sama," Tokuma said with an icy tone that Naruko had rarely heard him use, as he stepped between them and the kage.

"Watch your tone boy," the Raikage said his eyes fixed on him.

"I think there are other things I need to be watching," Tokuma replied his tone just as icy.

"Enough," Gaara said his tone emotionless. The Raikage continued past the Konoha Shinobi. Naruko realized that Tokuma's Byakugan was activated.

"Hinata-Hime, please beware of the Raikage he calms he had nothing to do with the incident that cast your uncle his life, but still…that you goes for you as well Naruko-Hime. He is a kage and as such he is a very powerful Shinobi, he is said to be the second fastest Shinobi alive."

"You think he is faster than me?" Naruko asked glancing back at the retreating Raikage's back.

"He was faster than you, I don't know how much your speed has increased last few years," Tokuma answered.

"I am glad to see you Naruko-Hime and Hinata-Hime," Gaara said as they walked into his office closing his door, "with both Kumogakure and Iwagakure here for the exam I will have you two stay in the tower with me so my ANBU will stand guard at all times. That way, your two guards will be able to rest easy knowing you two are safe."

"Thank you Kazekage-Sama," Yamato said with a bow. Gaara got to his feet.

"I will show you to your rooms," he said walking out. He first took Hinata to her room.

"Thank you Kazekage-Sama," she said with a bow.

"After I show Naruko-Hime to her room would you two join me for dinner?" he asked in his normal emotionless tone.

"I am sorry Kazekage-Sama but I am not hungry perhaps another time," Hinata said with another bow and she gave Naruko a little smile before closing her door. He turned to Naruko.

"OK, where are we going?" she asked.

"To a new restaurant that opened a couple weeks ago," he said heading towards the exit.

"You will be staying in the same room as you did during your last stay," he answered. As the two walked through the streets of Sunagakure they could hear whispers. People were shocked to see the Kazekage with the daughter of the Hokage, Gaara with a slight smile and Naruko beaming brightly.

"Naru-Chan!" she stopped and turned to see Konohamaru running towards her, "have to come to watch me in the finals?"

"My father wants me to report to him who is worthy of becoming a Chunnin from our village," she answered.

"Who is this," Konohamaru asked glaring at Gaara, knowing full well who he was.

"You don't know who he is…he is the Kazekage, Gaara," she answered, "Gaara-K…Sama this is Konohamaru….what's wrong with you two?"

The two young men said nothing as they continued to size the other up, "do I have to separate you two?"

But still they said nothing, "Konohamaru shouldn't you be getting ready for the exam?"

"Will you train with me?" Konohamaru asked.

"I am going to get something to eat with Gaara…but I guess afterwards…if it is alright with Gaara," she said looking over at him.

"I will prepare one of my training grounds and I will have my ANBU posted around the area," Gaara replied.

"Why you don't trust us?" Konohamaru asked still glaring at him.

"Naruko-Hime is a very important guest I cannot risk anything happening to her while she is under my care," Gaara replied.

"I am all she needs I will protect her from anyone," Konohamaru said confidently. A slight blush came over Naruko's cheeks.

"Can't you to play nice?" she asked.

"Sorry," they both said softly.

"Alright Konohamaru I will see you later," she said as she and Gaara started off towards the restaurant. Her eyes widen when she saw the restaurant. It was a ramen shop, "why didn't you tell me it was ramen…we have no more time to waste!" she said pulling him inside.

As they ate Naruko finally voiced something that had been bothering her, "my father didn't just send me here to watch the Chunnin exam, did he?"

"No he wanted me to make sure you didn't go after Sasuke," Gaara replied.

"Does he intend on killing him?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know," Gaara answered, "I believe that Jiraiya-Sama is going after the leader of the Akatuski."

"Why are you helping Konohamaru with his training?" Gaara asked.

"I am not a genius like my father or Kaka-Niisan Ero-Sannin tells me I am more like him…I have to work so much harder to get something…I guess I want to see what a genius can do," she answered.

Gaara just watched her he couldn't believe that she the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage the man considered by men to be the strongest living Shinobi and one of the strongest to ever live, and she showed a very similar skill set as her father wouldn't be considered a genius. There were some and he was one of them that believed she would surpass her father.

After they finished dinner Naruko made her way to the training ground that Gaara told her about she was happy to see Konohamaru there working, "are you ready?"

"Are you ready for me?" Konohamaru replied. She smirked and he blinked and she was gone and he felt a kunai pressed to his throat.

"I think I am ready for you," she said slitting his throat and the clone vanished just before avoiding an attack from below her, "you learned some Doton Jutsu…what else have you learned?"

"This," he said making a few hand signs, 'Futon: Fujin no Jutsu,' she easily dodged his jutsu. She closed the distance between them in no time. she tripped him and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. She didn't even give him a chance to get up she pinned him down and her fist inches from his face.

"Futon and Doton…impressive, to be able to use three elements, you can almost use as many as me," she said standing up.

"How many can you use?" Konohamaru asked.

"Five, but I never tried any Koton jutsu before," she answered, "we have done enough tonight we will continue tomorrow."

"Hai," he replied sounding a little disappointed but he went off back to his hotel room and she went back to the Kazekage tower.

In an unknown location a man in an orange mask stood watching a team of Konoha Shinobi searching for Sasuke. He didn't see the Jinchuriki in the group but it didn't matter he knew where she was and she would be his soon enough. Emerging from the ground to his right was Zetsu.

"The Sannin is putting up quiet the fight against Pain…"the White half said.

"He has taken out three of the bodies before I left," the black half finished. Tobi wasn't surprised that the old hermit was putting up a good fight but the fact he had taken out three paths did surprise him. As much as he hated to admit it Pain was the strongest of them. Itachi could have held that title if it wasn't for his declining health but even still Nagato and Itachi that would have been an interesting fight.

"Keep an eye on them, I must speak to Nagato," Tobi said vanishing from sight.

"Do you think they will get to Sasuke before Itachi finishes him off?" the white Zetsu asked.

"Tobi doesn't want that to happen," the other half replied.

"What will he do about the Kyubi Jinchuriki?" the white Zetsu asked.

"Pain will be sent to get her, she isn't in Konoha so it will be easier to get her," the black half replied.


	29. Brother Vs Brother part 1

A man in a black hooded cloak stood waiting for someone, "what could you want with me Kabuto?" Nanashi asked as a man wearing a purple hooded cloak stepped into sight from behind a tree.

"I think we could mutually benefit from an alliance," Kabuto answered.

"Why would it be a benefit for me to join you?" Nanashi asked.

"I have been at Orochimaru-Sama's side for many years and I have learned a few things in that time," Kabuto replied, "so tell me who did you use that eye of yours on Danzo or Sasuke?"

Nanashi just smiled beneath his bandages, "what makes you think I used it on either of them?"

"You wanted Sasuke to kill Danzo so those who found him would believe you it was Sasuke who killed him and no one would be any the wise that it was really you who killed him," Kabuto said.

"I merely gave Sasuke the facts about certain events that may have led to the inevitable," Nanashi replied coolly.

"I don't think that Sasuke would have killed him, I think he knew that Danzo was still more useful alive, but you couldn't have that could you, he knew too much about you, even Orochimaru-Sama didn't know much about your past," Kabuto said coolly, "but…Danzo did, didn't he."

"It isn't what he knew that caused his inevitable death but what he has done. Sasuke would have gone after him eventually," Nanashi answered, "I am sure you are more than aware of the events leading up to the end of the Uchiha Clan."

"I am but I am also aware you are the only living person with the full understanding of the events leading to Naruko-Chan's kidnapping, and you wouldn't want Sasuke looking too deeply into the matter," Kabuto replied.

"Be careful who you threaten Kabuto," Nanashi said coolly, "I am more able to use this eye again."

"So you did make Sasuke kill Danzo."

"I merely suggested that he did," Nanashi replied.

"Why did you help Konoha deal with the two Akatsuki members I didn't think that they were after you so why help?" Kabuto asked.

"Once in a while we have to do something unexpected to remain unpredictable," Nanashi said walking away. Kabuto watched as Nanashi vanished from sight. He didn't care what that man said there was another reason that he aided Konoha in dealing with those two Akatsuki members.

Elsewhere Sasuke had left his team behind with Kisame while he went to deal with Itachi. His revenge was so close. He stopped before his brother who sat nonchalantly on a throne his Sharingan activated, "what do you see…with your Sharingan?"

"What do I see Itachi? With the power I've gained, I see one thing that is crystal clear," Sasuke said walking towards his brother, "I see you dead."

"You see me…dead?" Itachi asked closing his eyes, "well then…let's see how good your eyesight is."

Sasuke turned to see his brother standing behind him with his back to him. Itachi quickly pulled out a kunai swinging it at him but he managed to block the attack. He reached for his sword blocking Itachi's next attack. Itachi twisted his body to kick him across the face and as he tried to cut his brother down he was grabbed by the back of his cloak and was thrown in the ground and slid across the ground slamming into the wall.

Itachi quickly got to his feet and quickly creating a Chidori rushing forward his free hand snatched up his dropped weapon and the other hit the ground causing his Chidori to make a current heading towards Itachi. He jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. But Sasuke stabbed Itachi through the chest with his sword smirking as his brother hit the ground.

"You've gotten…much stronger…" Itachi said weakly.

"This is the end, Itachi…But before I kill you I have one last question," Sasuke said watching him. Itachi slowly reached up at Sasuke then he started to point at the throne and Itachi was still sitting there. While the Itachi he stabbed turned to crows that flew off in every direction.

"The end is a long way off," Itachi said calmly, "but I am willing to listen. What do you want to know?"

"Have you gone deaf?" Sasuke hissed. Itachi was stabbed through the back.

"Genjutsu…" Itachi said coolly as Sasuke broke down into snakes.

"I said that this is the end, you piece of shit," Sasuke said coldly, "but I want to ask you one last thing. Now answer me unless you want to know what true pain is!"

"You avoided striking a fetal blow on purpose," Itachi said calmly.

"Who helped you kill the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked.

"What makes you think that there was someone else?"

"Even you couldn't have killed Konoha's entire military police force on your own," Sasuke answered.

"So you have figured it out…but what do you plan on doing after I tell you?"

"After you tell me I am going to kill you then him," Sasuke replied.

"You…kill him?" Itachi said sounding rather amused.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked again.

"Uchiha Madara, one of Konoha's founders and the first person to awaken the Mangekyu Sharingan," Itachi explained coolly.

"Founder…? If that was true he would be long dead! Stop screwing around!"

"Madara is very much alive. Whether you believe me or not is up your choice."

"I have heard enough of your bullshit!"

"People live their live bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define reality. But what does it mean to be correct or true? Merely vague concepts…their reality may all be mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world shaped by their beliefs?

"What are you getting at?"

"Like the way that you simply decided that Madara must be dead or that you believed that I was a kind care big brother."

"I was so young…my only explanation was that it was a horrible nightmare. I wanted to believe it wasn't real, that I was just trapped in someone's cruel Genjutsu," Sasuke said shaking with rage, "but it happened! It was reality!"

He turned using Chidori Eiso just missing Itachi's head who was sitting unharmed in a throne behind him, "my eyes are now open! I can see through your Genjutsu!"

"Hahaha…how familiar you getting angry and shouting threats at me. Still I suppose they're not just words this time…"

"Does that mean you are ready to stop playing around?" Sasuke asked as the throne and the Itachi he had stabbed with his sword vanished.

"…But still I can help noticing, you still don't have the same eyes as me, Sasuke," Itachi said coolly.

"Heh…then use the Mangekyu Sharingan and try to kill me now! Or am I too strong for you to measure your capacity against?!"

"Confident aren't you?" Itachi said getting to his feet, "the Mangekyu Sharingan…has a very unique characteristic."

"…?"

"From the day that you awaken it, your eyes begin a slow decent into darkness. The more that you use them, the quicker the process occurs."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The Kaleidoscope loses will eventually lose its light."

"Blindness…so that is the price to control the Kyubi."

"Well, well, you actually listened to me and read the tablets in the secret meeting room?" Itachi said walking towards.

"Who is Madara?"

"A man whose eyes tamed the Kyubi and controlled it like a pet. My accomplice and my Sensei," Itachi said Sasuke's eyes widened, "the only person in history to learn the Sharingan's final secret. An invincible immortal that is who Madara is."

"Uchiha Madara…learned the final secret of the Mangekyu Sharingan?" Sasuke said in shock, "There is more to it than being able to control the Kyubi?"

"Yes…the last and most important piece of the puzzle."

"Most important…what is it? Well tell me…"

"The story is one about our clan's history. Long before our time, a story that focuses on Madara and his brother, his younger brother," suddenly everything changed and Sasuke watched as the story Itachi told him played out before them.

"The two brothers were equal in every possible way and they were competing to become the strongest. They both awakened their Sharingan. Before long they were acknowledged as being gifted even by their fellow clansmen. They continued to refine their abilities and soon…both of them obtained the power of the Mangekyu Sharingan. Such a feat had never been accomplished by any members of the clan. With their eyes they took control of the Uchiha and the elder brother, Madara became their leader. As I told you before…the more you use your eyes quicker they descend into an all-encompassing darkness. That is the inevitable fate of all those who obtain the Mangekyu Sharingan. In exchange for the extraordinary power, the user ends up sealing away his own eyes away forever robbing himself of light. Madara did everything he could to free himself of the darkness, but all his efforts were in vain. He fell into despair. And finally possessed by the Mangekyu, grasping for a new light source…he plucked out his younger brother's eyes. A permanent Mangekyu Sharingan! By changing hosts the younger brother's eyes found an inextinguishable light!"

"Today Madara is a pathetic shell of his former self. He no longer has the power to be considered the greatest Uchiha. The only one who can surpass him, surpass the invincible Madara and achieve true immortality is me. And now! The time to take my prize and gain a power greater than him has finally arrived," Itachi said with a twisted smile, "Sasuke! You will become my new light!"

From behind Itachi a beast with four eye socks and missing two eyes, "you were my spare. For decades the Uchiha killed their friends to obtain the Mangekyu Sharingan and killed their siblings to make the power permanent!"

The beast ensnared him reaching, his eyes widened in fear, "Our clan was forever tainted because we couldn't stop flaunting their power. Your fate was drenched in blood since the day you were born! Now face me, my little brother! Once I kill you…I'll be transformed…I'll be freed from this wretched clan's destiny!"

Sasuke broke the Genjutsu tossing his cloak aside ready to fight his brother in the final clash.


	30. Brother Vs Brother, last one standing

"I take it…you saw my true self clearly," Itachi said calmly.

"It was all for this moment, huh?" Sasuke said closing his eyes to calm his nerves after everything that he had seen, "Finally…it all ends here."

"Perhaps you did see my death with your eyes. But I have the Mangekyu Sharingan and you don't," Itachi said as he removed his cloak, "you don't stand a chance. Your life's dream will remain as is, all the way to the end."

Sasuke removed the bandages around his arms revealing seals on his arms, "you can use your eyes on me over and over again. But my hatred for you will make my dream a reality…a reality that ends in your death."

Sasuke touched the seals summoning shuriken and he launched them at his brother who blocked them with his a couple of kunai. Sasuke launched shuriken after shuriken at Itachi who blocked them all with ease. When Sasuke realized this wouldn't work he charged in locking his brother in a stalemate. He noticed it was a clone and his brother getting ready to throw three kunai at him. From the seal that Orochimaru placed on his neck a snake appeared to block the kunai but surrounded Sasuke while trying to bit the Itachi he was engaging in combat.

Once the snake fell away he had a fuma shuriken and he threw it at Itachi, but the one it hit was a clone that burst into clones. Itachi appeared before him kicking him hard in the chest and he smashed into the wall behind him. Sasuke was getting ready to react when his hand was pinned to the wall his foot pinned to the ground and he was hit in the gut.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi said as Sasuke watched him lift his free hand, it moved towards his face pressing against his eye, "this is my reality. The light will not leave my world."

Sasuke felt Itachi left eye being pulled from its socket, "I warned you. Without the Mangekyu Sharingan you don't stand a chance against me."

Sasuke looked down at his blood soaked hand, "now for the other one," Itachi said coolly. Sasuke felt fear fill him and he activated his curse mark forcing Itachi to retreat. Itachi put his eye in a jar.

"Sasuke…!" he turned to see a blond haired girl.

"Naruko…what are you doing here?"

"I have come to help," Sasuke's turned back to Itachi, powering up his Chidori he charged his eye fixed on he pulled hand back before thrusting it forward and it made contact but it wasn't Itachi that he hit. Naruko whose Rasengan faded from her hand she looked up at him her eyes widen.

"How…could you…?" she asked her hand stocking his cheek. Itachi walked up beside her. She turned to face and they began to kiss. Sasuke tried to pull his hand from her chest but he couldn't she held on to his arm. He finally broke free and jump back, he had no idea what was going on, but the whole in her chest started smoking and the wound quickly healed. When they finally stopped kissing she turned to face him and her eyes were now blood red with slits for pupils, "I will get his other eye for you," she said before kissing Itachi again. Then with amazing speed he she hit him across the face he hit the wall and slide to the ground. He looked up to see Naruko standing over him. She sat on top of him her chest pressed against him.

"You hurt me Sasuke when you left me…it hurt and now I will hurt you," she took hold of his wrist and a load snapping sound filled the air. Sasuke let out a load scream," shh…it's okay your pain has just started but you won't be able to see what I am going to do you because I have to take your eye now."

Her fingers stroked his face softly moving to towards his eye and she ripped out.

The Genjutsu broke Sasuke stood there lowering his hand from his left eye and it was still there. He fell to his knees panting. But he was going to give up. He got to his feet, while Itachi held his left eye.

Sasuke got to his feet slowly shocking his brother, "My Tsukuyomi…you…"

"I told you, you can use your eyes on me over and over again, but my hatred for you will make my dream into reality."

"Hmph…make an illusion real…?" Itachi said still holding his eye, he dropped his hand, "then I will say the same thing to you."

Sasuke wondered what the hell he was talking about, "during my Tsukuyomi, you saw an illusion of me ripping out your eyes out of their sockets…I will make that dream a reality."

Sasuke saw Itachi making some hand signs, he knew that he couldn't allow Itachi to use this Jutsu, he quickly summoned two fuma shuriken and he threw them both hiding one in the shadow of the second Itachi dodged the first and barely the second but Sasuke smiled as he tugged on wire string causing the fuma shuriken break apart a blade hitting Itachi in the leg.

'Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu,' Sasuke shot a massive fire ball at his brother, but he dodged it but Sasuke wasn't going to let him get a chance to react. He readied his Chidori attack, but he was forced to use his curse marks to protect himself from Itachi's Goukakyu no Jutsu.

They both ended up on the roof of the abandoned Uchiha abandoned shrine, both brothers unleashing their Katon Jutsu. Sasuke was winning his flames pushed back on Itachi's unaware that he was preparing a second Jutsu. His flames were consumed by black. Sasuke did his best to avoid the black flames but he couldn't his wings. He broke through the ceiling falling into the structure leaving the bit of him being burned by his brother's Jutsu.

'Katon: Gouryuka no Jutsu,' a massive ball of fire took the shape of a dragon it ripped through the ceiling with ease and he saw it hit his brother arm.

"I see that second Amaterasu took a lot out of you," Sasuke turned back to normal, "this will probably be my final Jutsu."

"Remember the Sharingan can see Chakra. Drop the act I know you are out," Itachi said, "the replacement you used to dodge my Amaterasu was a move straight out of Orochimaru's repertoire…although it is very difficult to detect it takes a massive amount of chakra."

"I won't deny I am out of chakra…I used everything I had left for that Katon Jutsu," Sasuke said smirking, "But…don't tell me you think I came here to kill you without preparing first. It'll be all over in an instant. This Jutsu is like Amaterasu…impossible to avoid. It's time to reproduce what I saw earlier…the vision of your death."

Sasuke formed a Chidori as lightning filled the sky, "In essence, this Jutsu is lightning from the heavens. My role is to simply guide that power to you…This Jutsu is named Karin."

In the sky the lightning took the shape of the, "vanish alongside the thunder."

His Jutsu came crashing down consuming. When the light died down he saw Itachi lying on the ground, "It's over…it's finally over…!"

"So this is…my manner of death you wanted to make a reality?" Itachi asked getting to his feet. Seeing this Sasuke activated the curse mark once again he couldn't understand how Itachi was still alive. Then he noticed something forming around Itachi.

"If I didn't have this, I would have been done for…you have truly…become strong…Sasuke," Itachi said, "Now it's my turn…to show you the final trick up my sleeve…Susanoo."

"Susanoo…?" Sasuke repeated.

"The third and final Jutsu, along with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, that awoke within these eyes on the fateful day," Itachi answered, "Sasuke…are you out of Jutsu…if you have any more moves up your sleeve…I suggest you stop trying to save them. The true fight starts now."

Sasuke watched as the skeletal structure surrounding him developed muscle and armor. Sasuke heard a voice calling out to him offering to help him. It was Orochimaru's voice that he heard. And from his next he felt an intense pain as a massive hydra erupted from his neck.

Itachi slowly approached him and as the heads lunged for him, Itachi sliced their heads off with a sword that appeared in the hand of his Susanoo. Itachi cut off all of the heads but one, "…you finally show yourself…"

Orochimaru appeared in the mouth of the snake spitting up his sword, "I will take this body for myself and defeat…you…" he said as he was pierced by Itachi's sword.

"All right Sasuke…anything else?" Itachi asked smirking.

"Haha…you don't really think a little cut like this will be enough…" then he realized something wasn't right, "Th-this can't be…the sword of Totsuka?! Itachi you had it all along…?"

Itachi watched as the Sannin was pulled into his sword being sealed away forever. He pulled all of Orochimaru's chakra from Sasuke, "end of the line, Sasuke."

"Your eyes belong to me now," he said slowly making his way over to Sasuke, "I'll take them slowly…I want to savor this."

But he started coughing up blood into his hand but this only slowed him down for a second. Sasuke threw a kunai with explosive tags but with Itachi's Susanoo they did nothing to him. Sasuke had nothing else so he just continued to throw kunai with explosive tags but they did nothing to him. Sasuke lunged forward with his sword but he was knocked back losing his sword.

Sasuke got to his feet and tried to retreat from his brother but his back was against a wall there was no escape, Itachi was going to get his eyes. Itachi smiled as he reached out but it wasn't his eyes he was aiming for. He was poked in his forehead just as he had done so many times when they were younger.

Itachi's hand slid down Sasuke's face before falling over dead. Sasuke stood in shock for a moment before he fell over passing out.

Elsewhere Tobi was dealing with the Konoha Shinobi sent to collect Sasuke. He was a little disappointed in them. It was too easy even with them out numbering him seven to one. Tobi turned to see Zetsu appear beside him, "it is over."

"Sasuke won…Uchiha Itachi is dead," Zetsu said causing everyone to look surprised at this announcement.

"Whooa! I didn't see that coming!" Tobi said, "Not, just as I predicted…so I will play with you children later."

It was long before Tobi was standing before the Uchiha brothers and he took them before the Konoha Shinobi. He tended to the Sasuke's wounds he had a few days before Sasuke would walk so he would deal with some other things before he woke.


	31. Naruko Vs Tobi

Naruko was sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling board out of her mind. But she wanted to spend a moment a lone she wasn't allowed to go anywhere unaccompanied especially after the death of Jiraiya. Konoha was doing all they could to learn everything that could about this man known as Pain. Even here she wasn't alone. Someone was standing outside her room at this moment. She got out of her bed looking out the window mornings in Suna were so much different than those back at home. The air here was much drier hotter. She looked away from the window to the door. There was someone here that wasn't supposes to be here.

"Hi!" a childish voice called out, she jumped away as a man in an orange spiral mask he had a black cloak with red clouds. She knew he was Akatsuki but she had never seen him before.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked her eyes fixed on him.

"I am Tobi," he said happily.

"Well Tobi you entered the wrong room," she said touching a seal on her arm and a kunai appeared she threw it at him, he fell back tripping over his feet and she saw his eyes fixed on the projectile she charged in and he turned to see her coming at him.

"No touchy…" he said nervously as her fist closed in. Her fist passed right through him. She jumped back before he could react. She vanished from in front of him to behind him aiming a kick at his side this one made contact but he never hit the wall he seemed to just pass right through it.

She couldn't fight him here she needed to take him somewhere she had space to move, she vanished using Hiraishin to get to the training grounds her eyes darting around know that it wouldn't be long before Tobi appeared.

"Impressive child you truly are your for father's child," a much deeper more sinister voice said from behind her, she jumped back just as the masked man appeared behind her. He took hold of the strap of her shirt and she was being pulled somewhere, again she used Hiraishin escaping his Jutsu. She looked down at her tank top it had ripped where he had been holding her.

She had to figure out his powers if she wanted to beat him, 'Kagebushin no Jutsu,' and three clones appeared and they charged in while she stood back watching as her clone engaged Tobi in combat. As her clones attack they just passed through him but as he went to attack the one of them a second aimed a kick at him as he went to punch her first clone but he passed right through it to avoid the attack. It was good to know that he couldn't attack and use his Jutsu at the same time.

She touched the seal once again and launched a kunai at him, Tobi saw it coming and it started to get warped away but he took a kick to the side he was sent back and he was unable to finish sending the kunai away.

His eye widened when Naruko appeared before him with a Rasengan formed in her hand, but he allowed her to slam her Jutsu in his chest he took hold of her arm, and again started to warp her away but when he saw her smile he realized too late something was wrong. She exploded, he managed to absorb the explosion into his Jutsu but too late he heard a load screeching sound and he turned to Naruko throwing a strange Jutsu at her clone. With his eye on the action he didn't realize that the third clone appeared right in front of him and in a blink of an eye.

Naruko watched as he was hit by her Futon: Rasenshuriken hit the masked man. It exploded consuming him completely. When the explosion faded away she saw him lying on the ground. But his corpse faded away and he felt his chakra appear elsewhere she turned to see him unharmed, "your skills are very impressive, Namikaze-Hime."

She glared at him wondering how she was going to beat this guy, "don't worry, I am not going to fight anymore, I can't risk taking another Jutsu like that."

So he could only do whatever he did to survive her Jutsu once in a particular stretch of time, "if you don't want to fight anymore why show yourself again?" she asked watching him carefully.

"I never thought I would be able to take you on my own or at least how I am at the moment," he answered, "I wanted to see your skills for myself and I must say that I am impressed. I wonder who is stronger you or Sasuke?"

"What does Sasuke have to do with this!?" Naruko snapped at him.

"What will he do when he learns the truth?" Tobi asked.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"The truth of the Uchiha massacre the truth about Itachi," Tobi replied sounding rather amused, "Itachi wasn't the villain that the village made him out to be. He killed everyone in his clan because he was ordered to by the clan elders."

"You are lying my father wouldn't have allowed that to happen!" She could feel that a group of Shinobi heading in their direction.

"I am not lying Itachi came to me asked me for my help him, I was able to exact my revenge on the clan for turning their back on me, but in exchange for my revenge I couldn't harm the village. With all the time you spent with Itachi in your youth would you really think he was capable of such a thing as committing genocide, wiping out an entire clan…his clan?"

She said nothing but she continued to glare at him, "is that why you are working so hard to bring Sasuke back because you feel you owe it to Itachi or do you feel guilty because you were one of the reasons he never got to spend time with his brother? But you must realize there is nothing you can do to save him, he thrives on hatred and he will gladly turn on Konoha when he learned the truth."

"Don't talk about Sasuke you know anything about him!"

"And you do? But it doesn't matter…we will find out who is right when I have your Biju ripped out right in front of him," he said as he started to warp away just as a group of Suna Shinobi along with Yamato.

"Namikaze-Hime…!" she heard one of the Suna ANBU call out.

"What are you doing out here? And…um…what are you wearing…?" Kankuro asked blushing slight as the rest of the ANBU looked away.

"I was attacked in my room by one of the Akatsuki members and I had to get him somewhere I could have more space to fight him. And what's wrong with…" she answered then she looked down and realized what she was wearing and she vanished.

Naruko fell on her bed as she reappeared in her room. She knew with this there was no way she would be left alone. She had an idea how his Jutsu worked at least partly. She knew that he couldn't fade out and attack. He could cause other things to be transported to an unknown location but he could faze his body at the same time and it took time to send other objects away. Then there was the third ability to instantly heal after the fight. His chakra dropped dramatically after he reappeared, but she was sure it wasn't a clone that she had been fight because it would have been dispelled with her Rasengan.

Ten minutes after she arrived back at her room there was a knock at her door she got back to her feet and opened the door enough so she could see who it was. Standing behind the door was Temari, "hi…" Naruko said smiling.

"Are you going to let me in?" Temari asked standing with her hands on her hips.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Hai," Naruko stepped aside allowing Gaara's older sisters to enter her room, "I was told that a member of the Akatsuki got into your room but no one else saw him. How did he manage to get past your guards?"

"He did but he totally got his ass kicked," Naruko said pouting slightly.

"You should tell Gaara anything you can about the Akatsuki that attacked you," Temari said.

"I don't think we need to disturb him about nothing," Naruko said.

"This isn't nothing, a member of Akatsuki managed to get passed our security," Temari replied.

"Alright," she said getting dressed and they made their way to Gaara's office. Temari knocked on the door.

"Enter," Gaara's voice called out. The two blonds entered the office, but he wasn't alone the Raikage sat in a chair across from the younger Kage. "Naruko, what can you tell us about the Shinobi who attacked you?"

"He called himself Tobi and he used one or more Jijukan Ninjutsu, that is how he was able to get passed the security of your village," Naruko answered.

"Something like your father's Jutsu," the Raikage asked watching her carefully.

"It could be I didn't ask," she said causing him to glare at her.

"Is there anything else?" Gaara asked trying to prevent hostiles.

"Hai…I think he might be an Uchiha," she answered.

"What makes you think that?" Gaara asked, "I thought that Itachi and Sasuke were the only living Uchihas."

"I just get that feeling because of some things he said to me," Naruko replied, "I feel like I am forgetting something…oh yeah he has a Jutsu that prevents him from dying."

"You didn't think that was important enough to mention earlier," A said getting to his feet nearly shouting it at her.

"He can only use it once but I don't know how long he has to wait before he can use it again," Naruko said nonchalantly.

"Naruko, you are free to go but please be careful," Gaara said his teal eyes fixed on her. She bowed before leaving. Once she left Tokuma entered into the office, he closed the door.

"We need to speak to Hokage-Sama to see if he wishes us to bring her back to the village," Tokuma said after the door had closed.

"We can tell Hokage-Sama about events but I don't think we should move her yet," Gaara said.

"We cannot ask you to put you village in peril," Tokuma replied.

"The Akatsuki moves in groups of two but the one who attacked Naruko did so allow, I think the goal was merely to get her out of the village and they attack when she is being moved," Gaara said in a cool emotionless tone.

"If you are sure, Gaara-Sama," Tokuma said with a bow and he turned to leave.

"You are foolish risking the safety of your village for Konohagakure," A said turning to Gaara.

"Konoha came to my aid when I needed it so I will not turn my back on an ally," Gaara answered getting to his feet looking out the window.


	32. Attack on Suna part 1

Morning had come and Naruko hadn't slept a wink. She got to her feet making her way to the window. Her room over looked the village, it was quiet, peaceful. But the sky was full of storm clouds the low rumble of thunder could be heard off in the distance. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Gaara told her that everything would be fine the Akatsuki wouldn't try anything with two Kages, but she didn't think he even believe what he was telling her or he wouldn't have had two of his ANBU standing post outside her room along with Yamato. He also wouldn't have doubled security around the tower.

There was a knock at her door as she stared out over the village, "Naruko-Hime, are you ready?" a voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Not yet," she replied still looking out of the village. She quickly dressed in a kimono but underneath it she wore something more conducive for a fight if it came to it. Opened the door and Kankuro was standing beside two men with their faces covered by masks. Leaning on the opposite wall was Yamato he looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days.

"We are going to the stadium with Gaara, we have already taken Hinata-Hime to his office," Kankuro said as she stepped into the hall way.

"What are we waiting for then?" she started past them towards Gaara's office. Kankuro shook his head following her. When she arrived at his office the door opened before she knocked Takuma was standing before her.

"Good morning, Naru-Chan," he said stepping aside.

"Good morning Takuma, Hinata-Chan, Gaara-Kun," she said as she entered the room with a large smile.

"Good morning Naru-Chan," Hinata replied.

"Are you ready to go to the stadium?" Gaara asked coolly.

"Do we really need so many guards?" Naruko asked looking around the room at all of the additional Shinobi.

"You are guest in the village as such it is our responsibility to keep you safe," a member of Gaara's ANBU answered.

"Let's go we don't want to be late," she said pulling Gaara up from his chair and she continued to pull him out of his office the others rushing after them.

When they reached the stadium Gaara's ANBU led them to a suite away from the others, but A was already there along with a couple of his own personal guards. Gaara Sat to the right and to his right Naruko sat beside him and Hinata beside him. While Temari Kankuro Yamato and Takuma stood behind them.

The match that she was looking forward to most would be fairly early in the exam, Konohamaru was the second match. The first was between a Suna Shinobi and Udon one of Konohamaru's teammate and he was up against Matsuri a Kunoichi who did some studying under Gaara.

This would be a good chance for her to see what Udon could do, she hadn't had a chance to see his skills first had but she had seen Matsuri during her pervious stay and she was a very skilled Kunoichi. Matsuri's aggressive style gave her an early advantage that Udon simply couldn't overcome. Konohamaru was up next he was going against a Shinobi from Kumo.

Konohamaru made his way to the center of the arena. He looked around and he found Naruko sitting beside the Hyuga heiress and the Kazekage. He really hated the Kazekage with every fiber of his being but after this display she wouldn't help falling in love with him. His opponent came into sight, a large young man. He stood about six inches taller than him he had dark skin with white hair.

As the fight started Konohamaru created three clones to go in to feel out his opponent, who appeared to be a Taijutsu specialist and he only used Ninjutsu to enhance his Taijutsu. After his clones were destroyed he created two more, both of them using Futon Jutsu to keep his Raiton at bay while Konohamaru went in. He was surprised to see how fast the man was despite his large stature. But he was able to keep up but just barely.

Konohamaru's clones hit the Kumo Shinobi with their Futon Jutsu slowing him down enough for Konohamaru to strike him with a devastating attack. The Kumo Shinobi tried to get back to his feet but he was unable to and Konohamaru was declared the winner he looked up towards Naruko who was smiling. He started running back to the competitors' suite but there was a load explosive.

Naruko smile faded as she heard the explosion and one of Gaara's ANBU appeared before them, "Gaara-Sama we are under attack," the ANBU said bowing before.

"Who is attacking?" Gaara asked calmly.

"The Akatsuki, but there are more than two there are seven," the ANBU answered.

"Raikage-Sama, please watch after Naruko-Hime the Akatsuki mustn't be allowed to get a hold of her," Gaara said getting to his feet.

"Gaara-Sama, what are you planning?" Naruko asked watching him.

"I am doing my job as Kazekage," his sand began to form a platform beneath him and he started to float off the ground.

"Allow me to fight, I can fight," Naruko said as she jumped to her feet but a hand fell upon her shoulder, she turned to see Hinata.

"Kazekage-Sama, allow me to aid in the defense of Suna," Takuma said coolly, Gaara nodded.

"Naruko-Hime, Hinata-Hime, Raikage-Sama as my guest it is my duty to insure your safety while in my care," Gaara rushed off towards battle Yamato took hold of Naruko's wrist and started pulling her away from the battle. As they rushed forward their path was blocked by a blue haired woman dressed in a black cloak with red clouds.

"I will fight her," Hinata said with a confidence that Naruko had never seen in the Hyuga heiress before.

"Hinata, I can't let you fight her alone," Naruko said taking hold of her arm.

"You can't if they capture you those who have died to keep you safe will have died for nothing," Hinata said Naruko's hand fell to her side. Hinata took a fighting pose and around her hands chakra took form of two lion heads.

"What are you doing?" Naruko snapped as someone took hold of her by the waste. She turned to see the Raikage was the one who had taken hold of her and with great speed he started to run leaving Yamato, Hinata and the rest of their guards behind.

A didn't stop running until they were a good distance from Suna and going in the direction of Komugakure. He dropped her unceremoniously earning a glare from the much smaller Kunoichi. She walked off a little distance and took a seat on a stump.

A watched her with slight curiosity, he had heard that her speed rivaled her father's and she was one of the most powerful Shinobi Konoha had ever produced and as much as he didn't like to admit it that was saying something because Konoha has produced many powerful Shinobi from the Shodai Hokage to Hatake Kakashi. She sat for five minutes and orange markings appeared around her eyes and when she opened them they were no longer blue but yellow.

"We have to go back," she said getting to her feet.

"I can't let you go back. If you get captured it will affect more than just Konoha and I will kill you before I will allow you to go back," A said.

"I heard you are fast…but not fast enough," she replied pulling out a kunai. His eyes widened in surprise it was a kunai just like her father's. He activated his Raiton no Yoroi, he charged in on her she smirked as she tossed the kunai into the air he took his eyes off of her and it turned out to be a mistake he felt a heavy blow to his stomach. Blood poured from his mouth as he was sent flying back smashing through trees that stood in his path when he looked up she was gone.

When she arrived back in Kuna it was little more than rubble. Her eyes fell immediately on Gaara who was barely able to stand as he faced six people with orange hair and pierces all over, five of the six were men. The only girl among them placed her hand on the ground and a massive Rhino with the strangest eyes that she had ever seen charged at Gaara. She quickly made a few hand signs and from the ground massive roots emerged entangling the beast. She then made a few more and placed her hand to the ground and there were two puffs of smoke. Two small toads appeared, "Naruko-Chan, why did you call us here?" Pa asked looking around.

"I need you fight alongside me as you fought alongside Ero-Sennin," she said coolly.

"Alright be we will need some help," Ma said as he put her hand to the ground and four much large puff of smoke appeared and four more toads appeared.

"So you have decided to show yourself," one of the Pains said coolly.

"If I knew you were dying to meet me I would have been here sooner," she replied coldly.

"Naruko, you shouldn't be here," Gaara called out.

"Sit back Gaara-Kun and watch how this is done," she said calmly, "what you have done to this village is unforgiveable and I will not allow you to get away with it."

"You are the one who did this to the village but trying to hide here," the same Pain said. She noticed that the others were standing around him as if they were protecting him. It seemed he was the most important of the six and she would need to take him out as soon as possible, but first things first she needed to get Gaara out of here so she wouldn't have to worry about him during the fight.

The female Pain summoned more bizarre creatures and three of the large toads went into battle while Naruko had Gamakichi stay back for a moment, "I need you to get Gaara out of here somewhere safe."

"Hai," Gamakichi replied hoping off towards the injured Kage.

"Are you two ready?" she asked.

"Hai," they both replied.

"I just need you distract them while I take them out," she explained.

"Remember Naru-Chan, they share linked vision," Pa said.

'Kirigakure no Jutsu,' a thick fog rolled in covering the battle ground and she rushed in, she couldn't see them but she could feel their chakra and it was the same as if they were all the same person, if they were one person or controlled by one person that would explain why they could share vision.

'Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu,' a large dragon appeared and rushed forward towards one of the Pains but the chakra from her Jutsu seemed to vanish. She needed to find out the skills of each so that she could take them out more effectively. She darted forward and the one she appeared before was the one who had summoned the animals. Naruko reached out for the Summoning Pain when she was pushed out of the way by one with long hair. She took hold of this one instead and they vanished. They appeared outside the village, far enough that the others wouldn't be able to save him.

The Pain aimed a kick at her she jumped back avoiding the attack but she didn't allow him to do anything else charging in slamming her Rasengan into his face. The lifeless corpse hit the ground, using her father's Jutsu once more she reappeared at the battle ground.

She discovered that one of them had dispelled her Jutsu, but it did what she needed she had taken one out and she knew her Jutsu wasn't going to last forever. The sound of thunder started rolling in as it began to rain.

"One down five to go," she said to herself.


	33. Attack on Suna Part 2

"One down five to go," she said coolly. But something was right she thought she could feel their Chakra off in the distance. It was the same Chakra it was faint but it was there.

"You are an interesting one, but this is futile you will be captured, and my dream of peace will be realized," the pain standing behind the other Pains, "even if you have similar powers to Jiraiya-Sensei but even he wasn't able to defeat me."

"Jiraiya-Sensei…?" she said in shock.

"I studied under him too, he was my old master," Pain answered, "I am your fellow pulp…we both studied under the same Sensei. We should be able to understand one and other…our master longed for peace."

She created two clones and she started to focus her chakra in the palm of her hand while the clones infused elemental Chakra into her Jutsu, "Don't make me laugh! Look at what you have done! How can you call this peace?!"

"You can't see the forest for the trees. You don't understand the meaning of peace," Pain said coolly, "come quietly…your death will lead to peace."

"I said don't make me laugh!" she threw the Rasenshuriken. But one of the pains jumped in and absorbed her Jutsu. She clapped her hands together and a tree root shout up from the ground nearly impaling him but he was able to dodge it. She appeared before him aiming a kick at his head but again dodged it, or the primary attack he was unable to block the unseen attack.

Second down and four more to go, her eyes drifted between the remaining four she knew the girl can summon the other three were still unknown to her. One of the Pains tossed its cloak aside reveal it had four arms and four faces and it was charging right at her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy this one not only could he see her coming from every direction but the others were still watching. She threw a kunai, he easily dodged it.

She caught the Kunai aiming a kick at his head, but the Pain was able to block it but she started to smirk and she exploded. He quickly got back to his feet but before he could do anymore than that he was trapped by two waves of sound emanating from the two elder toads. A wood spear emerged from Naruko's hand and she launched it at the trapped pain and once it impaled him it branches protruded from it ripping him apart.

The third down and just three to go, she glanced in the direction of the toads that were fighting with a dog that kept splitting apart. She had to find away to get rid of it and the quickest way would to be to deal with the one who summoned it. Once again her eyes fell on the only female in the group. She quickly made a few signs and from the water soaked ground a massive dragon made of water appeared and crashed down on the remaining three but they jumped aside.

'Doton: Yomi Numa,' the second Pain landed on the ground two of the three were snared by her trap and the remains of the one she just killed sunk into the ground. She rushed forward and a Rasengan formed in her hand and slammed it into the female Pain's face. She then quickly turned and rushed towards the second trapped Pain. Her Jutsu was inches from him when something unseen blasted her back. She was sent flying backwards. When she hit the ground she continued to slide across it until she was able to regain her composure she jumped to her feet but she bumped into something solid that took hold of her and she started to feel weak.

"There is no reason to fight anymore," the main Pain said as he walked towards her, "your chakra is being sapped from you but don't worry I will not kill you yet."

She had to think quickly or this would be the end, she closed her eyes and she started to gather more natural energy but the Pain holding on to her was absorbing nearly as fast as she gathered it and then it hit her she would overload him with natural energy.

It wasn't long before her plan worked she broke free from the second Pain but there was still two left, "you still have some fight in you," her eyes darted around to find the other Pain and she saw him standing besides one of the other Pain remains. She had a feeling that this one could revive the others and she was going to give him the chance to do it again. She started running toward it but something was pulling her back. A hand wrapped round the back of her neck and she was slammed face first into the muddy sand.

She let out a load scream of pain as she was through the shoulder with a black rod and then again through her other shoulder. She couldn't see how she was going to win with the other one revive those she had already defeated and this one's power didn't allow her to escape to stop the other Pain.

"What the hell are you!? Damn it what the hell are you!? Why are you doing this?" she asked looking up at him glaring at him.

"Why…you ask…? Events always occur without warning. Its only after the fact that the reason becomes clear, "you ask me why I am doing this…my answer won't change anything…but if we have a little chat…then maybe…My goal is something that not even Jiraiya could achieve…I told you before through justice I shall bring peace."

"Justice…peace…you've got to be kidding me…how is this justice how is this peace!?" she shouted at him, "all the lives lost to bring you to this moment how is this justice how is it peace?!"

"What is it that you want?" he asked calmly.

"I want to defeat you and bring peace to the Shinobi world," she snapped at him.

"I see…that's wonderful but what about my friends my family my village. They were all destroyed, too. Do you really think that the Shinobi of Konoha or Suna are the only ones who are allowed to talk about peace and justice?"

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

"The great nations have grown too large they fight war to protect their interest to increase power, but the wars are never fought on the feuding nations, but in the small nations the small villages and with each battle the nations the villages are left in worse states and its people are worse off," Pain explained, "we both want the same thing. We both want the peace Jiraiya spoke of. We are no different…we are both working towards our justice. The justice that I have meted out against the five nations…is exactly the same are trying to mete against me. Everyone feels the pain of loss the same, we both know that pain. You are working for your justice and I am working for mine. We are just ordinary people driven to revenge in the name justice. But if revenge is called justice, then that justice breeds more revenge and becomes a chain of hatred."

"Then you are doing nothing more than but building on the problem," Naruko replied.

"How would you face the hate of this world to bring peace?" Pain asked. She said nothing for a moment, "let me hear your answer."

"I don't know…I just don't know yet," she answered watching as Konohamaru readied to strike the other path she just had to keep this one's attention on her for a little longer.

"I created the Akatsuki in order to break that chain of hatred. I can do it… that is why I need the Kyuubi's power. With the power of all the Biju, I will build a weapon far more powerful than what it took to destroy this village, it will be able to destroy an entire nation in an instant. The world will understand pain a pain that people will not want to experience again and it will led to peace." In that moment Konohamaru struck the other Pain with her father's Jutsu. She didn't realize that he was able to use it.

The Pain that had her pinned down turned to see what happened to the other Path. She knew Konohamaru was in danger but it was hard to move, much harder than it should have been, but there was a foreign chakra flooding through her body.

"Konohamaru, run don't worry about me," Naruko shouted as Konohamaru looked as if he was getting ready to fight.

"Interesting, you think you can save the Jinchuriki?" the Pain said watching as the young Shinobi rushed towards him but when he was a foot away he was blasted back. Konohamaru got back to his feet.

"Konohamaru please stop get out of here it is too dangerous!" she called out.

"I'm not run away," Konohamaru declared loudly.

"Please leave…"she begged, but her words fell on deaf ear.

"**Hehehe…it looks like you need me or your little friend will die**," a sinister voice called out to her from the dark part of her mind, "**you are going to die without me**."

'Don't need you I can do this without you,' she replied coldly. Konohamaru was fighting his heart out but he couldn't lay as much as a hand on his opponent. She watched as Konohamaru over shot a punched losing his balance taking a nasty gut shot blood poured from his mouth before he was struck with an elbow to the back. He crashed to the ground.

"Why does someone as weak as you even bother try to fight me?" Pain asked, "I will not fall for that Jutsu again."

The next thing she knew Pa was being pulled towards Pain and impaled by a black rod then he tossed the corpse of the toad aside as if it was garbage.

"Ero-Sennin wouldn't have wanted this…this was not his dream! You are trying to rule with fear!"

"Peace is only an illusion, it cannot exist in this world because people cannot understand each other nor do they want to. The only thing that people understand is pain and eventually they will forget this pain and I will have to show them the meaning of pain once more," she watched as Konohamaru tried to get up but he was hit by pain's Jutsu and he know lay at the bottom of a crater. A black rod slipped from his cloak.

"Please don't do it," she begged but it was too late she watched as he thrust the rod downward. He pulled it back blood splatter danced in the air as her eyes went wide tears forming in the corners and hatred like she had never felt before started bubbling to the surface. All she knew was she was going to make him suffer.


	34. Attack on Suna Part 3

She could no longer feel the rain beating down on her, her mind went completely blank. She heard a voice calling out to her, "why is this happening? Why does it hurt so much?"

"**Destroy everything, destroy everything that hurts you**," she looked up at the massive cage before her and from the darkness a giant eye fixed upon her, "**give your heart to me, I will save you from this pain**."

Her kimono burst open and the seal on her stomach began to open up into a hole, black liquid poured from her turning the water around her black as she screamed in agony. Her eyes turned blood red as she fell silent and slowly she got to her feet, "**Hai…that's it…**"

"**Come here…pull this seal off**," the Kyuubi said she slowly walked towards the cage her hand out stretched. Her finger tips took the corner of the seal, but he was snapped out of it by someone grabbing hold of her wrist and she was pulled from the cage.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked her eyes wide as she looked over at the figure holding her.

"I am here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid Gaki," Jiraiya answered.

"**Grr! You come here so I can rip you to shreds!**" the Kyuubi shouted at Jiraiya.

"It seems he isn't very happy with me at the moment," Jiraiya said smirking. Tears started to build up in her eyes and Jiraiya looked nervous as he put her back down, "what's wrong?"

"I'm a Hentai!" she cried out.

"Wait…what are you talking about Gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

"If you are my conscious then that means I am a just like Ero-Sennin!" she cried out again. Jiraiya shook his head.

"I am not your conscious, I placed a Fuinjutsu on you after you were kidnapped that if something where to go wrong with the Fuinjutsu used to keep our friend locked away my chakra would be released and stop it," Jiraiya explained.

"So…I am not a hentai…and you are not my conscious?" she asked whipping her eyes.

"Well I don't know if you are an Ero like me but I am not your conscious," Jiraiya replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"You have all of Ero-Sennin's memories?" she asked.

"Hai," was all he got out before he fell to his knees tears streaming down his face as he turned a bright shade of red as he held his nether region whimpering in pain.

"That is for going alone! Dad said you were the strongest Shinobi he had ever met how could you have died?"

There was silence for a moment, "everyone will die eventually. And even the best lose a step eventually and all it takes is for someone to get the best of you once, and I was caught off guard and paid for it. I could have still escaped but by staying I was able to gather more information on this foe and hopefully it helps you survive this fight and if it does than it was worth it," Jiraiya said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He said he was your student, how did he turn out like this?"

"I don't know but before our last encounter I had heard that he had died," Jiraiya replied.

"Who is he?" Naruko asked.

"Nagato, he is where you got your name from the hero of the first book I had ever written. He was the one I thought would bring peace to the world. Who knows if he is right…but my time here is ending so I will fix your seal and leave you with this. I still believe peace can be found and I believe with all my heart that you will be the one to find it," he said placing his hand on the broken Fuinjutsu just as he vanished from sight.

"I won't let you down Ero-Sennin," she said softly and when she opened her eyes she was standing on a strange mini moon.

"The Kyuubi is gone," Pain said slightly impressed at the fact that.

Naruko noticed that the mini moon she was standing on was falling apart and the chakra was unstable. It wasn't long before it stabilized and she didn't have much time, she had about five minutes left worth of natural energy and she doubted that he would allow her to build up more so she had to finish this in that time frame. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, and she found the village a few miles off she just hopped that she didn't cause too much damage to the village when she lost control to the Kyuubi.

"I think it is time to finish this," Pain said coolly, "do you understand pain a little now. If you don't share someone's pain you can never understand them. But just because you understand them doesn't mean you will come to an agreement. That's the truth. It's as useless as you chasing Sasuke."

"Take me to the real you, I would much rather have this chat face to face," Naruko said coolly.

"So you figured it out, you and Jiraiya are something…but time for talk is over…nothing you can ever say will change anything," Pain replied.

"Fine I will deal with you first," she said her eyes fixed on him. She needed to find out the extent of his power she knew what he could do but she needed to know his limitations. She charged forward but she was blasted back by an invisible force she pulled out a kunai and threw it toward him using her father's Jutsu to counter his Jutsu. She appeared with kunai in hand his eyes widened in surprise. She took hold of his throat and her fist was inches away from his face when again she was blasted back.

"Five seconds," she said coolly. Five seconds to cause enough damage to take him out before he could use his Jutsu again. The first order of business would be to get him to use his Jutsu on her terms leaving him open to her own attack. But before she knew what was happening she was being pulled in towards him and in one his hands he held one of the black chakra rods. Thinking quick she pulled out a kunai and launched it at him he knocked it aside. She instantly appeared at her kunai forming a Rasengan before using Hiraishin again. She appeared before him slamming the Jutsu into his chest blasting him back. She quickly rushed over to Pain and started to pull out the chakra rods to insure that the real one could no longer control him from his hidding place. Now all she had to do was find and defeat the real one.

She sat down to gather more natural energy before rushing off to the place the she sensed his chakra coming from. She found herself standing at the edge of a forest. She climbed a large tree her hand on the tree and it was paper so she ripped it open revealing two people one a blue haired woman and a man with red hair trapped in a strange metal contraption with the same black rods sticking out of his back.

"So you are the real one," Naruko said coolly.

"Do you hate...now that you see me before you...you want your revenge don't you?" Nagato asked calmly.

"If you kill Nagato and get your revenge it won't change anything it will only make you feel better!" Konan shouted at her. Shesaid nothing she just continued to stare t the man who had caused so much pain who had killed so many just togetto her.

"There is n0thing you can do. You couldn't even give me an answer. Your role is to be a sacrifice that allows me to bring peace to this world that is the answer," Nagato said before firing a black chakra rod at pierced through her, she could feel his chakra flowing through her, "this close, I can easily control you with my chakra. Dont worry the wound isn't fatel. As a Jinchuriki you are very important to me."

A look of shock came over him when he saw her look up and he could see the Kyubi looking back at him through her eyes, "what is it Nagato?" Konan asked noticing the horror on his face.

"I came here to talk to you...but there was something else I wanted to find out too," she answered.

"Something that you wanted to find out?" Nagato repeated.

"I wanted to see how I would feel...I didn't know how I would feel...if I really saw you in front of me," she said clenching at her heart.

"And..."

"And i can't forgive you...! I want to kill you so bad that... I'm trembling...!" Naruko said he noticed her canines had elongated. Konan was unable to hide her surprise that she was able to resist Nagato's control at this distance. She as ripped the rod from her body before charging ready to strike Konan jumped between them but it wasn't necessary, she came to a stop before she reached them, "Ero-Sennin said the day would come when people truly understood one and other...he had faith. When he told me that I wasn't really listening to him...he said that he wanted me to find the answer...I was just glad to have his approval."

"Now...I finally know what he meant. It's not that easy," she said softly her eyes fixed on the ground before her.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Love and forgiveness can be bought buy pretty words."

"Yeah...your right."

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now that's just not realistic. You said that you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, didn't you? Even if that is just an excuase for you to selfishly have your revenge, if that's your justice that's fine...you are not Kami. Can you really believe Jiraiya's nonsense after seeing reality?"

"After learning that you were Ero-Sennin's apprentice there was something that I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"If you were his apprentice how did you turn out like this...? I know nothing about you...and after I hear your story I will give you my answer," Naruko said surprising Nagato slightly.

"Alright I will show you our pain."

"Nagato, that's just a waste of time, hurry up and..."

"Wait Konan...I want to hear her answer." Naruko stood quietly listening as he regaled her with a tale of tragedy, "just by living people hurt others without even realizing it. As long as people live, so too will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy. Now that you ahve heard my story I want to hear your answer."

Naruko pulled out a book she carried everywhere with her, her favorite book, Jiraiya's first book, "that maybe true...I think you are right..."

"Really...?" Nagato said in shock.

"I understand you...but I cannot forgive you...I still hate you," she said unable to look at him.

"Then let's finish this."

"But Ero-Sennin believed in me...so I will believe in him. That is my answer...I will not kill you."

"You will believe in Jiraiya...that is your answer so you what would you have us do just sit here amd wait for you to bring peace to the world? Give me a break, how can i believe in Jiraiya now!? There is no such thing as peace as long as we live in this accursed world!"

"Then I shall break the curse and if there is such thing as peace I will find it, I won't give up."

"You...that's..."

"Nagato, what wrong?" Konan asked.

"Those words..."

"That's right those were from his first book he ever wrote. He wrote the book trying to change the world. And at the end it says he was inspired by one of his pupils to write this...and that pupil was you...Nagato."

"What...is this just coincidence...?"

"And...the name of the main character is...Naruto. so my name is a precious momento of him. I can't just give up and stomp on that momento. And someday i will become Hokage and bring peace to the everyone not just Konohagakure, believe in me!"

"We studied under the same master...I once told you that we should be able to understand one and other...but I was joking then but now...you're an odd kid...you remind me of myself when I was younger. I could believe in what Jiraiya believed in...or even the man. But you chose a different path and now I see a different future..." he said putting his hand together to start a Jutsu, "I will believe in you Namikaze Naruko."

"Gedo Rinne Tense no Jutsu."


	35. Through Someone Else's Eyes

Nanashi stood hidden deep underground and standing before him was a platoon of Kumo Shinobi all of whom were kneeling. With a flick of his wrist they were gone he slowly turned to see a man bleeding profusely, "I have told you everything...so...let me go..." the Suna Shinobi said weakly.

"I did promise to end all the pain if you told me what I wanted to know, I want your freedom...I will give it to you. But there is only one way to end all the pain and grant you true freedom and that is in death," he said crouching down beside the injuried Shinobi, "and since I am a man of my word I will grant you a quick painless death."

The Shinobis eyes widened in fear as his throat was slit. Nanashi got to his feet still looking down as the man bleed out gasping for air like a fish out of water, "well I try to be a man of my word," he said smirking. He turned his back on the dying Shinobi, there was still much to do before his guest was to arrive qnd he didn't like being caught ill prepared.

It was an hour before the Kumo Shinobi returned with someone bound and a bag over their head. They were tossed at his feet, "it was just as he said we were able to get in unnoticed and with the chaos of the village being attacked we were able to get to the target," one of the Kumo Shinobi said bowing.

"The target...no...this is just a means to the target," he said removing the cloth bag from her head, reveal long dark hair pale lavender eyes without pupils she had been gagged to prevent her from screaming, "don't worry my dear I will not harm you," he said stroking her cheek softy before removing the gag.

"You promised use the Byakugan!" The Kumo Shinobi shouted.

"I did...but I never said whose," Nanashi said coolly, ne knelt down before her he reached up revealing his Sharingan, her eyes widen in fear, and the tomoe spun rapidly and the life seemed to fade from her eyes. He got to his feet once again, "no one is to touch her do you understand me?"

As he spoke his eye changed as he activated the Mangyekyo Sharingan and they all stepped back in fear. He walked towards them they parted allowing to pass unimpeded. He rushed towards Suna as fast as he could taking the form of the slain Suna Shinobi. He was impressed with the level of destruction the mysterious leader of the Akatsuki was able to do to a village, but he noticed something strange there were no corpses as one would expect with this level of destruction. He made his way deeper into the villsge were he saw tents erected. He noticed Kankuro the elder brother of the Kazekage andhe knew in a situation like this he wouldn't be too far from his brother. He made his way into the tent that Kankuro had entered.

"Most of our Shinobi have been acounted for, somehow all are alive but alot are hurt,and a few a still missing we believe they are trapped beanth the rubble. We have all avalible working on finding them," Kankuro said to Gaara, but he wasn't the only one in the tent, Temari and a couple of Konoha Shinobi one of them being Tokuma who had his arm in a sling, "Hinata-Hime is our top priority..."

"Who are you?" Tokuma asked.

"I am sorry to disturb you Gaara-Sama but I saw a group of Kumo Shinobi fleeing the village with someone...it looked suspicious so I followed them...I think they might have kidnapped the Hyuga hieress," he answered.

"They kidnapped Hinata-Hime!?" Tokuma asked jumping to his feet.

"Hai...I believe so...I would have got help before leaving but I thought it was more important to follow and do my best from keeping them from getting past the boarder but it seems they are waiting for someone so if we hurry we can catch them and save her."

"Take me to her," Tokuma said walking towards the exit.

"You are in no condition to go," Gaara said, "I will send a team after her."

"We don't have much time I will go after her, it is my duty to protect her even at the coast of my own life," Tokuma said turning to Nanashi, "lead the way."

They both left the tent rushing off to find Hinata, and it was about twenty minutes before they reached the hide out. They both entered the hideout and Tokuma took out all the Kumo Shinobi who stood in his way quickly and quietly so the others would be alerted to there presences. When they finally came across Hinata Tokuma rushed over to her and untied her, "Hinata-Hime, are you alright?"

Before he could get an answer he was struck repeatedly by Hinata, and as he fell back in surprise he noticed for the first time he corpse of the Suna Shinobi and by the looks of him he had been tortured. But before he could react he was struck in the gut and had his left eye snatched out of his head. With the chakra to his uninjured arm cut off and one eye down things didn't look good for him, "don't worry I have no intentions of killing either of you."

"Why go through all this trouble to lure me here with her here if you aren't planning on killing either of us?"

"Would you rather me take her eye?" Nanashi asked cressing her cheek softly, earning a glare from Tokuma, "despite what you may think I am not a monster. I prefer not to harm women and children...I will if I have to so I will always try to find another way to reach my ends. And even in the state you were in I wasn't going to risk a fight with you. I haven't lasted this long by being stupid. But if you or anyone else triesto find me you might force my hand."

Nanashi turned to Hinata and gentle raised her face to look at him with a blank stare, "she real is beautiful...but I am sure that you have noticed haven't you?"

He turned back to Takuma to see him glaring up at him, he then turnedback to Hinata reaching up and removed the bandages covering his mouth and placed a kiss on her lips her eyes widened for an instant before they closed and her legs gave out and she hit the ground and he covered his mouth once more and walked off. Ignoring the treats Tokuma shouted at him.

He now possessed both the Sharingan and the Byakugan along with that Jutsu. It was rumored that the leader of the Akatsuki possessed the Rinnegan and he would love to get it from him but that seemed unlikely at least for the time being. He made his way into a secret passage that led to one of his many bases where he replaced his left eye with the newly aquired Byakugan and when he finished he had a Mangenkyo Sharingan and a Byakugan staring back and he smiled beneath his bandages.


	36. Return to Konoha

Sasuke sat his mind racing as he stared off into the distance, he had never thought about what he would do when he killed his brother, he was left with an empty feeling. He guessed that he would return to Konohagakure and find a wife have children and rebuild his clan one generation at a time, but after he learned the truth it didn't seem like returning to Konohagakure was an option anymore. He could always pretend that he never heard those things from Madara just a few days ago. Even if he didn't trust Madara he knew he couldn't just return to the village, the thought that he might be telling him the truth.

As he sat contemplating his plight he noticed someone approaching from the corner of his eye, "what is our next move?" Haku asked as he stood beside Sasuke.

"I don't know..." Sasuke admitted to Haku.

"I don't trust him, neither should you," Haku replied.

"Do you just expect me to forget everything he said," Sasuke said coldly clenching his fist.

"Why did you agree to spy on Orochimaru in the first place," Haku asked calmly. He wanted to say for Naruko, to get the power to protect her. But he knew that was a lie, he did it for the power to kill his brother to get revenge for his clan. His clan that was slain to protect Konoha. The silence seemed to last?forever before Haku broke it, "you should talk to her maybe she can lead you to the truth."

Naruko the daughter of the great Yondaime Hokage, a man with a flee on sight order and on his travels he had heard she wasn't far behind. If he was honest with himself he did want to see her again talk to her but would she feel the same, "get the others...we are going to Konoha."

He heard the sound of retreating footsteps as he continued to watch the same point in the sky. It was about ten minutes later that he heard the sound of footsteps, "Haku said that you have decided where we are going next," Jugo said as Sasuke got to his feet.

"We are going to Konoha," he answered turning to face them.

"Listen to him talking like he is the leader," Suigetsu said causing Karin to hit him and his head explode, "stop doing that you violent b..."

But before he could finish his sentence he was punched in the face causing his head to explode once again.

"Going to Konohagakure...foolish...but I will go with you," from the ground Zetsu emerged this one was different instead of half of its body being black and the other half white it was all white.

"What is you want?" Karin asked.

"Tobi wants to make sure you don't get yourself killed, because when you learn the truth he is sure that you will return to us," Zetsu replied.

"If you get in my way I will kill you," Sasuke said coldly.

"Hai...we wouldn't expect anything less," Zetsu replied. Sasuke turned to leave without another word. His team along with Zetsu started off towards Konohagakure, they were a day or so out if they rushed, but Sasuke knew that it would be wise to take their time.

It was a nearing the end of their second day of and they were just outside the village and security had been increased dramatically. But it was still easy enough to get into the village through the Uchiha compound. They all covered up with hooded cloaks before leaving the Uchiha compound. The village hadn't changed much in his time away. The people of the village spoke and laughed amongst themselves as if they didn't have a care in the world none of them realized what Itachi had given up what he had to lose so that they could enjoy this peace. He felt hatred building within him it was like they were laughing at him. He took a deep breathe before he turned to Karin, "where is the largest chakra source?"

"You won't find her that way," Zetsu said as he peek out from a building.

"Her...?" Suigetsu asked sounding interested while Karin just frowned but said nothing.

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"I will find her and once i do I will take you to her," Zetsu said slipping back into the wall not waiting for a reply. Sasuke led the team into a nearby tea shop, they took a table in the back corner of the shop. A tiny old lady placed a teapot with hot water on the table along with a few different blends teas and enough cups for everyone, before smiling kindly and walking off.

It wasn't long before a group of older Shinobi entered the establishment, they looked to be in their mid to late twenties. The group of five Shinobi took a seat at a nearby table.

"I heard Kakashi's team failed to retrieve Sasuke, but at least the little traitor managed to kill his brother, that's one less missing-nin to worry about," one said laughing. Sasuke's fist clenched so tightly his knuckles started to turn white.

"Speaking of Kakashi do you think he is being considered as a suitor for Naruko-Hime?" A second man said taking a sip of his tea.

"What are you talking about?" the youngest of them asked.

"You didn't hear at the Hime's sixteenth celebration the elder will announce who she will be engaged to. I heard right now all the major clans of the village have entered suitors and all the villages have entered at least one suitor," the second Shinobi answered.

"I heard not only Shinobi are trying to win her hand in marriage, I know some of the Daimyo have requested she marry a family member and even one is trying to marry her," the oldest said smirking, "I should put my name in."

His words were met with laughter, "her father gets to choice from a list the elders give him that best benefits the village. I bet they will marry her off to some foriegn diplomat," one of them replied.

"Most likely the Kazekage, I heard they are really close," Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. The idea that Naruko would marry someone else bare the children of another man it was too much. He would let that happen, he would stop it at all coast.

"I have found her if you are ready to go," Zetsu whispered to Sasuke as his face emerged from the wall. They all got to their feet and made their way out of the tea shop leaving the money on the table. Once they made it outside Suigetsu turned to Sasuke.

"What is so special about this girl besides the fact she is the Hokage's daughter?" He asked, but it was Zetsu who answered.

"She is an extremely powerful Shinobi she was stronge enough to defeat the strongest member of Akatsuki alone, and they say the only thing that rivals her power is her beauty," Zetsu answered.

"Sasuke you don't think she is all the great do you? I mean if her father wasn't considered the strongest Shinobi alive would she be anything special?" Karin said with a bitter tone.

"Sounds like someone is jealous Saskue came here to see someone renown for their beauty...what are you renown for?" Suigetsu asked smirking.

"Both of you enough we don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves," Sasuke said coolly, before turning to Zetsu, "where is she?"

Ten minutes earlier in another part of Konoha Naruko lay sprawled across her bed looking up at the ceiling of her bed room, since her return from Suna a few days ago she hadn't been give a mission it seemed that they, the ones in charge, where worried about the masked man who had gotten through Suna's defenses with ease. They didn't want to make her an ease target for the Akatsuki by sending her out of the village, but that didn't make it any less boring and on top of that she had a date with some Daimyo son. Hi no Kuni Daimyo believed it was a good idea to at least consider an arranged marriage between her and the son of the Tsuchi no Kuni Daimyo, their greatest enemy at the moment because of their loathing of her father because of his part in their defeat in the last war. She knew that her father would never force her to marry anyone and the Daimyo would either out of great respect or fear of her father, but she still had to go on the date.

She heard a knock at her door, "it's open," she called out not even bothering to sit up. The door opened and she turned her head to see Sakura Ino and Hinata standing in the door way. The three girls entered her room.

"Are you exicted for your date tonight?" Ino asked sitting on the bed.

"No, I don't want to go on a date with some guy I have never even seen before," she said sitting up.

"I am sure it won't be that bad, Naruko-chan," Hinata said softly.

"Well there is no point in sitting around pouting, get up we are going to get you ready for your date," Sakura said.

"No thank you I still remember what you did to me the last time you helped me get ready for something," she said.

"Stop being a baby it wasn't that bad, so we can be civil about this or..." Sakura said in a tone that sent a chill down her spine.

"Fine you win," Naruko said in defeat she got to her feet and followed Sakura out of the room with Hinata at her side and Ino behind her she was sure Ino was just mak9ng sure she didn't try to escape.

"You know if you were to find a man you wouldn't have to do this kind of thing," Sakura said as they walked through the village.

"I guess I never really gave it much thought...I have been so focused on my career," she answered shrugging.

"Don't worry we will find you a man," Ino said smiling, "what about Sai?"

"Sai...?" Naruko said, there was just something off about him she could never see herself dating someone like him, "I don't think so."

"What about Kiba or Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Who is Shino?" Naruko asked tilting her head. Hinata giggled slightly as Sakura and Ino shook their heads.

"He is my other teammate," Hinata answered.

"Ooh...I don't know I am sure he is nice...but..." Naruko said remembering Hinata's second teammate who really didn't stand out, then there was Kiba, he had that bad boy look about him, he was skilled she remembered Katsu saying he had the ability to be a great leader one day if he could ever use his head, "I guess if Kiba asked I might give him a chance."

"There is also Shikamaru and Choji," Ino said.

"Isn't Shikamaru in a relationship with Temari?" Naruko asked, "and i really don't know Choji...he seems nice enough from the few encounters I have had with him."

"He is the kindest guy you will ever meet...and I heard Akimichi can expand any part of their body," Ino said winking.

"Why would that matter?" Naruko asked tilting her head. Sakura shook her head whispering in her ear and Naruko's face turned bright red.

"Ino has been spending too much time with Anko," Sakura said as glaring at Ino who smirked at her handy work.

"But that isn't a no is it," Ino said still smirking.


	37. Daimyo's son

Naruko was looking in the mirror she really did hate dressing up, "why do I have to wear this?" She asked for the hundredth time since she saw the kimono she was going to be wearing.

"Because the son of a Daimyo is taking you out and you are going to tell us everything when your date is over," Sakura said getting irritated with her same line of questioning for the past hour.

"It wouldn't hurt if you let the girls out a little more," Ino said sitting on Naruko's bed smirking.

"Ino-pig stop trying to be a bad influence on the Hakage's daughter," Sakura shouted.

"Calm down billboard brow if Jiraiya couldn't currupt her do you really think I can?" Ino asked calmly.

"That doesn't mean you have to try!" Sakura shouted at her friends.

"We are here for moral support," Hinata said softly.

"Sorry," both girls said at the same time. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the front door. Naruko made her wwy down the hall daown a flight of stairs and opened the door and standing before her was a young man a few years older than she was with dark hair that framed his handsome face, he wore robes fitting his status and a smile appeared on hks face when he saw her, "Hello Naruko-Hime, it has been too long...my you are more beautiful than I remember."

A slight blush crept across her face, "I am sorry...but have we met before?"

"We have, but I am not surprised you don't remember me, my name is Shin, we met at masquerade a few years back," he said smiling and her eyes opened wide in surprise as she realized who he was.

"Shin-Dono...you...you look different," she said causing his smile to widen.

"After our meeting I took more interest in my health I did a little Shinobi training...I am nowhere your level but from what I hear not many are," he causing her blush to deepen. She could hear her friends giggling, "We should get going."

"Hai," she replied glancing back at her friends Ino giving her the thumbs up. She closed the door and they started down the road, "so...where are we going?"

"I thought we could start the evening with a meal at the Lotus Grill, I heard it is the best Konoha has to offer," Shin said as with a smile. They made the rest of the trip in silence she didn't know what to say to him. He opened the door allowing her to enter the restaurant before him, she gave him a small smile before saying thanks as she entered the establishment. The second she entered the host walked up to her.

"Do you have a resovastion?" He asked with a pompous tone.

"We do it is under Shin," the son of the Daimyo answered. The host looked over at him before looking down a list.

"Hai, here it is a table for two," the host answered looking back up at him, "your table should be ready soon, if you would be so kind as to wait over there."

She turned to see a bench where a few other couples were already waiting. Shin placed his hand on her lower back guiding her over to the bench. She looked around at the restaurant, the floors were made of dark wood just like the tables and chairs, the walls were crimson and trimed in gold with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with paintings of lotuses all around with the flower on each table. They didn't have to wait long before hey were taken to their table. The host handed them each a menu before walking off, "what would you recommend?"

"I am not the best person to ask I have only been her once before a long time ago with my father, the Daimyo and his wife," she answered.

"Do you mind if I ask why you don't come here more often?"

"Most civilians especially the wealthy...they don't like Shinobi. They blame us for all the troubles that face the village," Naruko answered,"they also believe that they should have more say in our affairs."

"Why did you choose to become a Shinobi?" Shin asked.

"I never thought of being anything other than a Shinobi, and being the daughter of the strongest living Shinobi it is what was expected of me," she answered, "what is it the son of a Daimyo does?"

"I really don't do much, my older brother is the next in line, so not much is expected of me...my father doesn't expect much of me. It was my idea to come here and forge an alliance between Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni, but it was because my brother believed it was a great idea and convinced my father it was a good idea," he said he turned his head to his right as their waiter stopped at their table.

"My name is Haru and I will be your waiter this evening, can I start you off with something to drink?" Haru asked.

"A bottle of your finest sake," Shin answered the waiter left she looked down at the menu and decided to order miso ramen setting her menu back down. Shin was still looking at the menu, .

"You said this was your idea," she said as he placed his menu back on the table.

"Hai," he answered.

"Why me...there are better choices than me if you want peace with Hi no kuni as a whole," Naruko said.

"There are no better woman than you," he said causing her to blush madly. The waiter returned with the bottle of sake and two cups.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Haru asked looking over at Naruko.

"Miso ramen," she answered, then he turned to Shin.

"I will take the steak," he replied. Haru turned heading back to the kitchen. While they waited for their food Naruko told him about life as a Shinobi for Konoha and he tolder her about the life of being the son of a Daimyo. After they had dinner Shin took her home, "I know that this night wasn't your choice so I will do this properly. Can I see you tomorrow night?"

"I don't see why not," she replied.

"I look forward to it," he said bowing taking her hand placing a kiss upon it once more, she watched his retreating back. She entered her home and it seemed that her father wasn't home but she wasn't surprised. Wince her return her father had a lot more work than normal. She made her way to the bathroom. She rinsed off as she drew a bath. Once it filled she slipped into the tube allowing the warm water to wash over her. While she relaxed she noticed someone was in here. She got out of the tube grabbing a towel wrapping it around her body. She reached for a kunai she had hidden in the bathroom. She followed the chakra to her room her grip on the weapon tighten as she reached out for the door. As it opened her eyes widened, her grip loosened and the kunai hit the ground with a light thud.


	38. Surprise Visit

Sasuke looked around studying his surroundings but not much had changed since the last time he had been here. His eyes stopped on the bed and resting near the pillows was a familiar stuffed fox he had won for Naruko before the third part of the Chunnin exams. He took a seat on the bed picking up the fox wondering how things could have been if he never left Konoha on the orders of Danzo. Would he have gotten his false revenge on his brother, he knew he wouldn't have Sai tailing him through the village. As his thoughts drifted in this direction he could help but to wonder why ANBU allowed him and his team roam free in the village. He placed the stuffed fox on the bed as the door to the room started to open and standing in the doorway was Naruko with an orange towel wrapped around her. Her bright blue eyes widen in shock and the kunai she had been holding slipped from her grasp.

"Sasuke..." was all she managed to say. It seemed that no one told her that he was back in the village, he wondered if anyone outside of ANBU knew he was here. He made his way towards her, stopping less than a foot away from her. His fingertips softly stroking her cheek. Something flashed in her eyes and he felt a very sharp pain the coursed through his entire body. All the air left him as she lowered her knee he took hold of her shoulder just to maintain balance. She knocked his hand off her and he felt her small but very powerful fist collide with his jaw knocking him to the ground. He rubbed his sore jaw, he glanced up at her and she wore a murderous expression, "you leave the village and after more than three years reappear in my room..."

He activated his Sharingan and she tried to turn away but it was too late he had caught her in his Genjutsu, but he could see she was quickly breaking his Genjutsu, so while he had the chance he jumped to his feet and pinned her to the wall just and his Jutsu failed, "let me go Teme," she hissed at him.

"No," he replied coolly.

"Why are you here?"

He lowered his face so his lips were less than an inch from her ear, "to talk," he could feel her stiffen slightly as he whispered in her. A smirk appeared on his lips at the effects of his words on her.

"Then let me go and tell me whatever it is you came here to say," she hissed.

"No here...somewhere we won't be overheard," he whispered in her ear this time his lips brush softly against it. Her back arched slightly but it was enough for her chest to press up against him, her smell filled his nostrils. It was intoxicating enough to drive any man wild. It was a mix of minty citric smell along with something else he could place.

"Fine..a mile to the North there is a town where Ero-Sennin would meet with his spies I will meet you there in two days...now let me go...," she said breathlessly.

"You don't really want me to do that," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"What is it..." she said in the same breathlessly tone as he looked into her bright blue eyes and his lips crashed in hers. She stiffened the second his lips touched her but it wasn't long before she was kissing him back. He released her arms and took hold of the back of her thighs hosting her up sliding her up the wall his lips never leaving hers. Her legs wrapped around him and his hands started exploring her soft damp skin. His finger fingers made their way to the heme of the towel slowly passing beneath it.

Their kiss broke apart but he continued to kiss along her jawline down her neck. He pulled her from the way and he was talking her back to her room when there was a knock at the door, and in the instant everything changed, she pushed herself out of his grasp, "you have to go."

"No," he replied definitely.

"One way or another you are getting out of my home," she said in a threatening tone. She walking passed him pulling on a pair of sweats before tossing her towel aside and putting on a tank top with her back to him, "if you aren't gone by the time I return I will kill you."

He watched as she made her way down stairs to answer the door. He slipped out of the window. It was time for him to meet up with his team. When he finally arrived at the meeting place Haku and Jugo were already waiting for him, "where are the others?"

"They are following that man just as you ordered," Haku said. Sasuke heard voices approaching.

"Thanks Sakura, damn cat...why again did I save it from my clans dogs?" Sasuke heard Kiba ask.

"Because you are a big softy...or you want battle scares to show a certain someone," Sakura's voice replied, "you could always give her Katsu's partner."

"Wait...do you smell that?" Kiba said and after a moment of silence he spoke again, "right...sorry...there are people hidding one...Naruko, who are you..."

Sasuke stepped into sight along with Haku and Jugo, "Sasuke...why is Naruko's smell all over you?" Kiba asked him glaring at him and Sakura had a look of .

"Hmm," was his only reply as he watched the dog lover before him. Kiba was covered in bandages.

"Say something you stuck up bastard before I beat the answer out of you," Kiba growled at him. The very idea of Kiba being able to make him do anything was laughable, but he couldn't afford any additional attention.

"Let's go they can meet up with us later," Haku said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what know," Kiba demanded.

"Kiba I am sure he didn't do anything to Naruko," Sakura said in a calming tone. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk and this seemed to be the last straw Kiba charged in but he hit a wall of purple chakra that started to form into a skeleton.

"Sasuke-san, we need to go before Konoha ANBU get involved," Haku said. The purple skeleton vanished and Sasuke wiped the tears of blood from his cheek.

"If I find out you did anything to her I will kill you!" Kiba shouted after him.

Earlier back with Naruko, she opened the door to see Konoha's council elders standing before her, "what can I do for you?" Naruko asked with a slight bow of the head.

"Can we enter?" Koharu asked subconsciously she glanced back into the house.

"Is there someone in there with?" Homura asked .

"No...please enter," Naruko said stepping aside with while bowing her head as they passed, once they entered she closed the door, "can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea will be fine," Koharu replied as she took a seat at the table. She left to the kitchen grabbing a pot and putting it on a burner before she rummaged in the cupboards for the tea. Once she found it she still bad to wait for the water to come to a boil so she went and took two cups out and placed a tea bag in each cup and took them to the table placing them before the elders. She continued back into the kitchen for the boiling water.

Once she returned she filled their cups with water, she took a seat at the table watching as the council members sipped their tea, "why have you come here?"

"How was your evening with Shin-Dono?" Homura asked placing his tea cup upon the table.

"It was fine," she answered trying not to frown. She was never considered the smartest person but she wasn't stupid she knew what was coming next she had an idea what they what they had come the second she opened the door.

"As you know the relations between Konohagakure and Iwagakure hasn't been one to aspire to," Homura continued.

"What is it you want?" Naruko asked.

"We want you to marry Shin-Dono to help improve relations between Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni," Koharu answered.

"Unfortunately I will have to decline your kind offer," she answered with a smile.

"No isn't an option as a Shinobi of Konohagakure it is your duty to serve Konoha as see fit," Koharu replied Naruko then indicated her left shoulder.

"I am ANBU as such I am undr the direct command of the Hokage," Naruko replied, "if I marry him it will be because I decide to not because I was ordered to. If that is all I am tired and I wish to go to bed."

"Very well," Koharu said getting to her feet.

"Goodnight, Naruko-Hime," Homura said as he got to his feet. She watched as they left her home and she knew this wouldn't be the end of it. She made her way back up to her room to see that Sasuke had left. She hated herself for what she had done...what she had almost done.

Outside her room Sai watched as she drifted off to sleep, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it jealousy of the Uchiha. He jumped down to report to the Hokage what he had seen. He turned to see Kakashi leaning against a building resding his book, "Senpai I thought you were supposes to be watching Sasuke-san."

He left the village and I am sure there is someone who knows how to find him," Kakashi answered, "are you going to give your report?"

"Hai," he replied.

"Make sure you leave some of the details out of your report," Kakashi said still reading his book.

"Like what?" Sai asked.

"How about I give the report and you just continue watching her," Kakashi said not what to find out how Minato woukd react to some of the nights event.


	39. A Day Out

Minato was sitting in his office finishing the last of his paper work and he would be able to get home soon. He was finally reached the last file and it was the Daimyo request to have Naruko's sixteenth birthday celebration at his palace and the elders were hoping to announce her engagement to Shin. He was hoping very much the ladder didn't happen, the very idea of someone touching his daughter just didn't sit well with him. He finished going over the document and he signed it and pushed it aside. He got ready to get up when he felt Kakashi's chakra approaching. He took a deep breath realizing that he was going home yet, so he straightened the papers on his desk while he waited for his student.

"Sensei, Sasuke left the village," Kakashi said as he slipped into the office through the window, "after a little altercation with Kiba but no one was hurt."

"Is anyone following Sasuke?" Minato asked.

"No...I didn't think it was a good idea," Kakashi replied, "we know where he will be in two days,he came to talk with Naruko what exactly he wanted to talk to her about we don't know he wanted to ralk to her someplace they wouldn't be over heard."

"The fight between Sasuke and Kiba wait was it about?" Minato asked his eyes fixed on Kakashi unblinkingly.

"Kiba could smell Naruko on Sasuke and he wanted to know what happened between them," Kakashi said in a nonchalant tone.

"What happened between Naru-Chan and Sasuke?" Minato asked his tone calm but Kakashi could sense the danger.

"Not much he had been in her room waiting for her," Kakashi said e really didn't want to tell his sensei everything especially since he try to stop them.

Minato got to his feet, "finish the report in two days after we find out what he was after," Minato said walking to the door, "I need a vacation."

Minato was in no rush to get home he enjoyed the peace of the village at night. When he arrived home he noticed Sai sitting on a roof watching over his daughter. He had placed Sai on Kakashi's tem because he knew Sai was a member of Ne, but he had never thought Sai woud become one of his most trusted Shinobi. There were very few he would trust with the safety of his daughter and even fewer he would allow to sit outside her window. He entered his home the lights were off he made way up stairs. He didn't see any lights coming from under her door so he decided not to disturb her.

The next morning came with Naruko gettign very little sleep her thoughts racing from the even of that night. She got to feet when she gave up on the idea of getting any more sleep. She made her way down stairs to the kitchen only to see her father cooking breakfast, "good morning sweetie."

"What are you doing home still?" Naruko asked shocked to see him still home.

"I wanted to talk," he said as he finished putting the eggs on two plates.

"About what? Has Kaka-niisan finally confess his undying love for me to you asking for my hand in marrigage?" Naruko squeeked excitedly.

"I am starting to think you have an unhealthy obsession with Kakashi," Minato said.

"What you don't want Kakashi as a son?" Naruko asked tilting her head to the side.

"I would rather not," he said causing Naruko to pout, "we are getting off topic...the thing I wanted to talk to you about is Sasuke."

"W..why do you want to talk about him?" Naruko asked trying to keep her voice level.

"Is there anyhting that I should know?" Minato asked his eyes fixed unblinkingly upon his daughter. She had never been good at lying to her dad he alwwys seemed to know when she tried. It was like he was a Hyuga when he staired at her, it felt like he was looking into her soul. She felt her resolve melting wishing for anything to change the topic, just as then there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it," she said jumping up from her seat rushing out of the dining room. She opened the door and was surprised by what who she saw standing there, "Shin-Dono...what are you doing here...I mean...what can I do for you?"

He chuckled at her awkwardness, "I was just hoping I would be able to spend the day with the most beautiful woman in all of the elemental nations," he answered.

"So you are cancelling tonight?" Naruko asked tilting her head slightly.

"I am talking about you," her cheeks turned bright red at his words, "I want to spend the day with you if you don't have any plans."

"I...umm...I don't have any plans...just...um...let me change," she said nervously, "will you come in," she added quickly seat aside.

"I would love to," he answered with a smile.

"Wait her...it will probably be best since my dad is in the dining room," she smiling nervously.

"The legendary Yondaime Hakage Namikaze Minato...I have heard rumors of power," Shin said sounding curious.

"Did you want to meet him?" Naruko asked.

"Hai it would be an honor," Shin replied, she then led him into the dining room where her father was sitting his expression turned icy cold as his eyes fell on Shin.

"Who might this be Naru-Chan?" Minato asked with a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"Dad this is Shin-Dono, Shin-Dono my father," Naruko said.

"I thought you onlyhad one date with him," he said still smiling but his eyes never leaving Shin.

"He wanted to ask me out since I didn't have a choice about last nights day," Naruko answered.

"Really...well why don't you go get ready I would like to have a chat with Shin-Dono," he said in a tone she didn't really think it was a good idea but she was sure he would harm the the son of Daimyo of Tsuchi no kuni but to be on the safe side she decided to hurry. She rushed to her room opened her closest and realized she didn't know what she was supposes to wear. She usually had Sakura for situations like this except for her few dates with Gaara where just wore her standard Shinobi attire or when Hinata made her wear a kimono, but there was no way in hell she was going to wear a Kimono. She looked through her closest until she found a black skirt she tossed it on her bed and now she just needed to find a shirt she decided on a plan orange t-shirt and the jacket she usually wore. She quickly stripped put on a pair of black spandex shorts on that would be visible out of the bottom of the skirt she was wearing.

After she finished she was rather pround of herself for willingly putting on a skirt but she was sure that Ino ans Sakura would hav something to say about the jacket and all the orange which the jacket really didn't help in the matter. She made her way down stairs, "wow..." Shin said as she walked into the dining room.

"Is there something that wrong with what I am wearing?" She asked feeling a little less confident in the outfit she picked out.

"No...you look great," he replied and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Are you ready to go, Shin-Dono?" Naruko asked.

"Please just call me Shin, and I am ready whenever you are," he said with a smile, she blushed slightly but her father didn't miss it.

"Damn charming Gaki," he muttered under his breath as he cleared the table of dishes.

After they left the house Naruko turned to Shin, "so...where are we going?"

"I don't know, I don't know what Konohagakure has to offer," he said with a smile.

"Well allow me Namikaze Naruko to be your guide through the village," she said turning and stopping before him.

"I am in your very beatiful capable hands, my Hime," he said with a bow causing her to blush again she quickly turned her back to him.

"Alright then...off to the academy," she said with gusto. After they went to the Academy she took him to the memorial stone the Kage Tower Hokage monument.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Shin asked.

"Hai, where would you like to go?" Naruko asked.

"You are the guide remember so I will leave that up to you," and her eyes lite up like a child in a candy shop.

"We are going to the greatest restaurant in the world!" Naruko proclaimed causing passerby to stair. She took him by the hand and rushed off. When she reached the Ramen bar they were greeted by the owner of Ichiraku, Teuchi.

"How is my favorite customer today...and who might this be?" Teuchi asked as his eyes fell on the young man still holding her hand.

"This is Shin," she answered taking a seat at the bar.

"Well then the first round is on the house for the happy couple," Naruko titled her head slightly but she let the couple comment slide because there was free ramen involved.

"Miso ramen," she ordered.

"I will have the samething," Shin said. Teuchi walked away to make their food.

"Dad you won't believe what I heard, Naruko is..." Ayame said stopping mid sentance when she saw Naruko sitting there with her date, "it's true! I am so excited for you Naruko!"

"How did the two of you meet?" Ayame asked.

"It was a few years ago during a party.I was nervous I never liked going to thoses thing I never knew anyone no one ever wanted to talk to me. While I was there I noticed someone a girl that I had never seen before, the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I was surprised to find out that she was the Hokage's daughter she was not at all what I thought she would be like. I thought she would have been vain self center, but I was wrong. In Tsuchi no Kuni we believed that Konoha no Kiiro Senko was an omen of death and his daughter could steal her enemies soul by looking them in they eyes," he said.

"I don't steal souls but I do steal narutomaki," she said as Teuchi placed the two bowls of ramen bfore them and she took his fish cake and ate it the secondnthe bowls touched the counter. She smiled at innocently.

"There is something else that you steal," Shin said.

"What would that be?"

"When you look into someone's eyes you don't steal their souls but their hearts," Shin said her face turned bright red.

"How sweat," Ayame said.

"Little Naru-Chan is growing up so fast," Teuchi said and Naruko looked down at her food and ate in silence,using her hair to hide her face from the others. After they finished eating she showed him the rest of the village. As the sun began to set they were in a local park.

"Was a day with me all you thought it would be?" Naruko asked as she sat on a swing.

"No...it was more," he said watching as swung higher and higher. When she reached the peak of the swing she jumped off. Shin ran over to catch her but she vanished before she hit he could.

"What was your plan on me falling into your wide open arms?" Naruko asked. He turned to see her standing behind him with a bright smile, "missed me missed..." she said in a sing song tone.

"Now I have to kiss you," he said putting his arms around her and started kissing her.


	40. The Meet

Yesterday had been such a good day. She lay on her bed wondering what surprises today held for her, just then her door burst open and she nearly fell out of her bed as Ino entered her bedroom, "alright spill, I want to know everything," Ino demanded.

"All of what?" Naruko asked picking herself up.

"You know what you are going to tell us everything," Ino said.

"Us...?" Naruko asked only seeing Ino.

"Sakura went to go get Hinata and we are all going out and we won't take no as an answer," she said in a threatening tone.

"Hai..." Naruko said with a squeak.

"Good now get dressed," Ino said and again Naruko did as was told felling a little uncomfortable with how closely Ino was watching her as she dressed, "while we areout we definitely have to get you more clothes."

"I like my clothes," she mutter under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Ino asked dangerously.

"N...n...no," she said nervously.

"Good girl, let's go," Ino said cheerfully as put her arm around Naruko leading her out of the safety of her home down to a little diner. When they entered Sakura and Hinata were already waiting for them. When they sat down she noticed that a few of the male servers bickered among themselves, she could help but to wonder what they were fighting about. Finally one of them made their way over to the table.

"How can I help you ladies today?" He asked with a smile. They all ordered and Ino sent him away rather quickly so they could find out the details of her date.

"So spill it, is he a good kisser?" Ino asked.

"What makes you think I kissed him?" Naruko said nearly stuttering.

"You aren't denying it," Ino said smirking.

"Spill it," Sakura said.

"Fine...after he picked me up he took me to the Lotus Grill, we talked and he took me home and asked if I would go out on another date with him...and I said I would..." Naruko answered but she was cut off by Ino.

"And he kissed you," she sqeaked excitedly.

"No...I went inside took a shower and...then I went to bed," Naruko said deciding to leave out the late night visit from Sasuke.

"Alone?" Ino asked.

"Hai!" Naruko nearly shouted.

"Are you sure you didn't have um...any late night visitors you might have forgotten to mention?" Sakura asked.

"I...I...I don't think so," she nervously.

"Who was it...is it someone we know?" Ino asked eyeing her fellow blonde.

"The elders did pay me a visit," she said with a nervous smile, "and...um...the next day Shin-Kun came over and i showed him the village, and that night at the playground...he kissed me."

"Then what?" Ino asked.

"Nothing he took me home and asked if I would go out with him tonight," Naruko answered.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Yes of course Shin is dreamy," Ino said but Naruko shook her head.

"I told him that I couldn't...there is something that I have to do tonight," she answered.

"What do you have to do tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Some of Ero-Sennin's spies have some information for me," she said waving off the question. The waiter came back placing their orders before them. But he continued to stand there but he said nothing as if he was just enjoying being in there presence.

"Do you need something?" Hinata asked kindly with a soft smile and his face turned bright red. He shook his head viloently seeming to have lost all ability to speak. He turned on his heel and rushed off Ino started laugh.

"Be nice Ino," Hinata said.

"I don't know about you but I hav enough guys following me around like love struck puppies," Ino said.

"I don't think it is love Ino-pig, they probably think you are an easy one and done," Sakura said.

"What did you say Billboard Brow?!" Ino snapped.

"Slutty Ugly pelase calm down, Jumpy isn't uses to all this noise," they all turned to see Sai standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked as Hinata tried to hold Sakura back from killing him.

"I am She-Man's personal gaurd...thou I should rethink the her nickname but she still dresses like a man so I guess it still works," Sai said with his phony smile. Something flashed dangerously in Ino's eyes.

"You watch over Naruko even when she is in the village?" Ino asked.

"Hai," he replied.

"Who paid a visit to our little Hime the other night?" Ino asked.

"You mean the reason Kakashi-Sensei told me he wouod give the report to Hokage-Sama?" Sai asked and Naruko felt the bottom of her stomach drop out.

"Hai, hai, what did happen that Kakashi-Sensei didn't want you tell her father," Ino replied excitedly. But before Sai could say anything he found himself on his back with Naruko on top of him.

"Naru-Chan, I am not..." she placed her hand over his mouth before he could finish the sentance.

"Please don't please," she said tears building up in the corner of his eyes. He nodded as she moved her hands from his mouth.

"Could you get off me you are heavier than you look," he said still smiling.

"Only if you will do me a favor first," she said sweetly.

"If it will get your big ass off me," he said still smiling.

"Will you die?"

"Die...?" Sai asked tilting his head.

"Hai...I want you to die, I want to unalive you, send you to hell, make you depart from this world, you and this life are going in separate directions. Anymore questions?"

"Hai will you be getting off of me before I die or do you plan on crushing me with your massive..." Naruko's fist came crashing down into his face but Sai turned into ink that sprayed everywhere.

"Where are you...you...you...no good teme!" Naruko called out.

"Naru-Chan, please calm down," Hinata said trying to sooth the irrate blonde.

"I will calm down once I unalive him in the most painful way imaginable," Naruko declared.

"But first I think you should change clothes you are covered in ink," Sakura said.

"That means clothes shopping!" Ino said happily.

"No, no I will just..." Naruko started.

"Go shopping with us," Ino said dangerously.

"Hai," Naruko replied softly.

After hours of shopping Ino picked out a new outfit for her a pair of short back shorts and a sleeveless midriff that went up her neck, she didn't like all the extra looks she got as she walked through the village, "do I have to wear this I feel so...ridiculous."

"As a kunoichi we have advantages, and we have to use them...some us of have bigger advantages than others, right Sakura?" Ino said looking over at their pink haired friend."

"What about Hinata-Chan...why does she get to wear all that and I can't?" Naruko said pouting and crossing her arm. A amn who had been passing by walked right into a lamppost before being smacked by his wife.

"You're right," Ino said, "we are going shopping again this time for Hinata."

A look of horror came over the Hyuga heiress as Ino put her arm around her shoulder. Naruko watched as her friend was dragged off but she had things that she had to do. When she returned home she could smell something coming from the kitchen. Her father stepped out, "dinner is almost ready."

His smile faded at the sight of her, "what are you wearing?"

"Ino told me I have to use my advantages," Naruko answered.

"Do you know what advantages she is talking about?" Minato asked. She shook her head and Minato took a deep breath,"dinner will be ready soon."

"Sorry dad but I have something to do," she kissed her father's cheek as she ran upstairs and grabbed her ninja gear and along with a cloak and ran out of the house she threw the cloak over her shoulders and made her way to the main gates. She slipped out of the village making her way to the outpost. When she got to the outpost she made her way to gentlemen's club but she didn't to throught the front but a back entrance. Where a middle aged woman with long brown hair sitting behind a desk.

"Oh..who might you be?" The woman asked. Naruko lowered her hood, "Naruko-Sama, it has been a while have you finally decided to take me up on my offer, I usually only hire girls who are eighteen but if you are persuasive I may allow it."

"No, I am supposes to be meeting someone," Naruko replied.

"Who is the lucky man...or is it the lucky girl?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, he needed to talk somewhere he we wouldn't be overheard."

"So you are a screamer?" She said with a smile, Naruko tilted her head slightly, "you are so too cute. I will have one of my girls send him down when he arrives."

"Thank you," Naruko said as she made her way down a flight of stairs.

Sasuke entered, the club along with his team. He couldn't believe Naruko would agree to meet him in a place, but he couldn't be too surprised if the rumors he heard of Jiraiya were true. He sat down glancing over at his team Haku and Jugo's expressions were unreadable but Suigetsu looked to be enjoying himself a little too much and Karin looked comfortable. He looked around trying to find Naruko but she wasn't here at least yet.

Not long after they arrived a group of women approached them, "Uchiha-Sama, follow me," a woman with green hair said taking him by the hand. He was caught off guard that she knew who he was but then this was were Jiraiya gathered information one of his spies must have run this place and if that was true they would know about missing-nin. She led him in a hallway lit by purple lights. On each side of the hall the walls were broken up by doors. Most of them closed but a few were left open but they continued to a room with MVC on the door.

"In here Uchiha-Sama," she said stepping aside allowing him to enter the room but she didn't enter the room, she just closed the door behind him. The light flickered and in the middle of the room was a pole in front of a coach big enough for three. Standing in the corner was a hooded figure. The figure lowered their hood it was Naruko.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

"What do you know about the Uchiha massacre?" A look of surprise flashed over her face for a second, "so you know something."

"I heard things, I can't say how true they are," she answered.

"So you know Itachi was ordered to kill everyone in the clan by the village," Sasuke said.

"Danzo ordered the mission not the village it isn't the same thing, Sasuke," she replied.

"It is the samething!" He snapped without meaning to and the look she gave him he had never seen such a look of anger on her face before, "becuase of the villages hatred towards?my clan it led Danzo to use my brother to kill his friends and family then he used..."

"Sasuke it isn't too late you haven't done anything unforgivable yet, return to Konoha."

"Konoha's Hime trying to save the villainous Uchiha," he said smirking, "the only way I will return to the village is to watch it burn."

"Then we have nothing more to talk about," she said.

"If you go with me I will leave the village alone and forget my revenge on the village," he said her eyes widened for a second then she started to chuckle.

"If you think that I am going to leave the village for you, you have to think again," she said coolly.

"For me...so who would you leave the village for Gaara or perhaps...what is his name, Shin," he said, "did you enjoy being in his embrace while he kissed you in the middle of the playground?"

"How...?" Naruko asked staring at him in shock as he walked closer him.

"Did it get you as hot as when I kissed you? Or doesn't he have the same effect on you as I do," he was inches from her he lowered his mouth to her ear, "or are you just a naughty little Hime?"

"I don't know what kind of effect you have on me but..." she let out a gasp as he nibbled her ear.

"Just admit it, when you are alone I am the one you think about."

"Maybe I do think of how things could have been if you never left Konoha, if you never left me...but that is in the past. It is true Konoha has done things I am not pround of but I have done things I am not pround of...but it is my home and I will protect even from you," she said but even in her determination he could hear her voice shaking slightly. He looked in to her eyes he hated the way she looked at him it was completely different from what seemed a lifetime ago, but in the same time it excited him made him want her that much more. He was caught off guard when she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him soflty on the lips, "this is goodbye, and if we meet again I will have to kill you."

She vanished in a puff of smoke, "Kage Bunshin," he whispered to himself as his heart sank.


	41. Sasuke v Shin

"It's been two days why are we still so close to Konoha," Suigetsu asked getting annoyed, "it,s like you are asking for us to be found by Konoha Shinobi to be killed or worse locked away in a prison forever with Karin."

Karin glared at the white haired teen, but Sasuke said nothing as they sat inside a dango shop, "I still can't believe there is a girl that can resist Sasuke and wouldn't you know it was the one girl he wants, you are such a sad pathetic bastard you know that right Sasuke," he said glancing over at Sasuke who still said nothing.

"You listen to him Sasuke-Kun, you don't need her I am more than enough. I don't get why she is so special," Karin said grabbing on to Sasuke arm.

"Let's see she is nicer than you prettier than you, more developed and she is probably useful in a fight unlike you," Suigetsu replied with a smirk causing Karin's eye to twitch.

"Why you..." Karin said clentching her fist.

"Enough both of you," Sasuke said calmly and they all noticed he was watching something carefully so they turned to see what it was he was looking at.

"Isn't that...?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hai," Sasuke said as he watched Shin carefully as he walked passed in a causal stroll.

"Karin, Haku follow him," Sasuke ordered.

"I think I shoukd go with them," Suigetsu said.

"No, we are meeting Madara," Sasuke said his eyes only leaving Shin when he was out of sight.

"Fine you're the boss," Suigetsu said.

Karin and Haku both got to there feet and followed Shin at a safe distance. They followed Shin into a bar where he was flirting with every girl around, "Karin maybe you can get him to tell you what he is doing here," Haku said in a whisper.

"Sasuke-Kun, will be happy with me if I found out what he was up to," he said a blush crossing her cheeks at the thought of her reward, "alright I will."

"Be careful we don't want to tip him off," Haku said. Karin took a deep breath, she had never done anything quiet like this before, the only man she had ever tried to get the attention of ignored all of her advances. Then an idea came to her, as she walked towards him she continued past him without as much as a sideways glance. She continued walking until she reached the cojnter and sat down she knew it had worked even without looking at him. She could feel him closing in, "one bottle of sake and two cups."

Still she said nothing wasn't going to give anything away, the barman place the bottle along withthe two cups on the counter before Shin, "you aren't going to make me drink this alone are you during this time of celebration."

"And what is this celebration for..." she said acting as if she didn't know his name.

"Shin the second son of Daimyo no Tsuchi," he said with a charming smile, "and I am celebrating meet such a rare beauty the likes of which is only seen once in a life time."

She did her best to hide her blush, as he poured a drink for her and passed her the cup as he filled his own, "let us drink to the wonderful fate that has brought us together."

She drank down the clear liquid that burned as it slide down her throat. She placed the cup back to the counter he refilled both cups until the bottle was empty. Once she set her cup down for the final time he leaned in closer and place a soft kiss on her neck, "why don't we take this back to my room," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck again.

"Hai," she replied softly as he took her hand leading her out of the bar, toward his hotel. She couldn't believe she was doing this but it was for Sasuke. When they got to his room he openedthe the door and turned to face her. She staired into his green eyes and they seemed to draw her in and the next thing she knew she was kissing him. She could feel his hands fumbling for the zipper to her jacket and once he got it he tossed her jacket aside hosting her up without bresking the kiss and carried her to the bed. He tossed her one the bed removed her boots before pulling on her shorts before he discarded thoses as well. The smile that had been so charm one of a gentlemen changed. He looked like a predator and sshe was the helpless prey and in that moment she heard a light thud as his pants hit the ground and he tosed his shirt aside as he climbed in bed with her.

A few hours later she awoke in his bed on her stomach with a funny taste in her mouth and she realized there was nothing covering her and the cold air was what woke her but there was a third chakra in the room it felt familair but she couldn't quite place it until she heard their voice, "you couldn't even keep it in your pants long enough to get back to Tsuchi no Kuni you are such a child you cannot see past todays pleasures," she heard Nanashi say.

"No one from Konoha will find out about this and when I ask her to marry me during her sixteenth birthday I will be the man who united Ho no kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni and I will become the next Daimyo not my brother and you will get her after I have had my fun with her of course," Shin said confidently.

She heard a slow steady clap, "very good and here I thought you didn't think any of this through...and who is the girl?" Nanashi asked. Was she safe did he not recognize her?

"She is a local girl I met at the bar last night she has great techique but low stamina she past out after?the second go around but I didn't stop me from having my fun," she felt rage build up in the pit of her stomach at the thought of that man violating her in her sleep.

"Do you know her name?" Nanashi asked sounding mildly impressed.

"No, I don't see why that matters," Shin replied.

"Oh it matters because her name is Karin," he said sounding rather pissed off.

"I don't see.."

"You wouldn't would you she is the subordinate of one Uchiha Sasuke a very loyal one at that and would do anything for him," Nanashi hissed.

"Well, not too long ago she was doing anything I wanted, and who cares if she is the whore of some missing-nin," Shin replied.

"Do you know why Sasuke-san is a missing-nin?" She could only guess that he shook his head because she could see him, "to protect that same little Hime you are working so hard to get into the pants of and when she tells Sasuke-san everything that she heard what do you think he will do?"

"Can you use that eye of yours on her I wouldn't mind keeping her as a servant at my palace? And besides she is still asleep."

"I am not wasting my powers on her and two she is not asleep she has been listening to every word we have said. She has been awake ever since my arrival. So you can either kill her or I will," Nanashi watched as she leapt to her feet looking between them. Nanashi glanced at Shin and saw he was going to act. With a burst of speed he jumped over the bed kicked her in the gut and sent her crashing through the door and hitting the opposite wall sliding down to floor not moving.

Nanashi jump aside easily avoiding an projectile made of ice. He slowly turned to see Haku, he used his Byakugan to see if the others were near, "you are alone, this will make things so much simpler," he said calmly he said lowering the bandages covering his eyes revealing both Sharingan and Byakugan. He started to make a hand sign but in that moment he was turned into a pin cushion but not of senbon hit any vital spots. Haku charge in aiming a kick to the head and when it landed Nnashi turned to lightening sending electricity coursing through Haku's body. The young Shinobi was blasted back into the wall. Before Haku hit the ground Nanashi appeared before him, he struck the young Shinobi across the jaw hard enough for blood to spray on the wall. Then with a second blow Haku fell to the ground caughing up blood.

"Once a tool is broken it becomes even more frail and has a higher chance of breaking again...so do you know what the best thing to do with a broken tool is? " Nanashi asked as he looked down at the beaten Shinobi before him, "you dispose of it."

Nanashi placed on hand on his chin and the other on the back of his head and with one quick violent motion he twisted Haku's neck a lowed crack broke the silence nearly taking Haku's head off in the process. Nanashi let the body hit the ground with a thud.

"Now clean up the rest of your mess," Nanashi said tossing a kunai to Shin, he caughr the weapon and looked down at it before making his way over to the unconscious Kunoichi.

"It really is a shame I have to kill her," Shin said, "oh well I would have been bored with her sooner or later."

The kunai started its decent to stab Karin with the Kunai but before the blade reached her, he jumped a side as a massive sword missed him by inches, and four people appeared out of nowhere, "it seems we no longer hold the advantage at the moment," Nanashi said his eyes falling on the masked man then to Sasuke and down at Suigetsu who was holding Karin close to him and finally Jugo. His eyes drifted to Shin who was already making his escape. It seemed the fool usefulness lied in a different direction than he had originally hoped and this new path didn't involve him living anymore. The best part is he didn't have to kill the gaki himself.

"Until next time Sasuke-san," he said as he vanished.

Sasuke walked over to where Haku's corpse lay, "Sasuke, Karin is walking up," Suigetsu called out. He turned to walk over to them.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked coolly do his best to mask his anger.

"I am sorry Sasuke...I was careless...where is Haku?" Karin asked softly.

"Don't worry about that right now, are you alright?" Suigetsu asked in a much kinder tone than he usually used with her.

"Sasuke...he is trying to use her to gain control of his country and then he was going to give her to Nanashi when he no longer need her," Karin asnwered.

"Jugo can you track Shin?" Sasuke knew that trying to find Nanashi would be too difficult at the moment so he would go with plan b he would deal with the son of the Daimyo.

"Sasuke-Kun, I will help you in exchange I expect you to help me," the masked man said. He didn't say anything he just looked at him, "capture the Hachibi and I will take you to Shin and if you wish help you kill him."

He thought about it for a moment if he could kill the Hachibi then there would be no reason for Madara to go after Naruko, "fine."

"Suigetsu, Jugo both of you get Karin out of her and I will meet up with you later," Sasuke said walking over to the masked man and they both vanished before his team could raise any objections.

When they reappeared they were standing in front of Shin and ten of his men, but there was no sign of Nanashi but he never expected to find him.

"I really must thank you you trained that Kunoichi of yours very well, the sounds she made was like music to my ears, do you think Naruko is a squealer too?" Shin said with a twisted smile, "but you could have trained her to last a little longer, she only lasted a couple goes but that didn't stop me...I wonder if Naruko can last any longer I heard she has amazing stamina, some say she can go all day."

He slowly drew his katana as his Sharingan activated. Shin's men recoiled slightly under the look he gave them. Sasuke charged forward easily cutting down Shin's men it seemed none of them were trained in the Shinobi arts making it much too easy. When he finished only Shin remained standing in the middle of a clear in the forest that had been painted red by the blood of his men. He turned to face Shin who was still smirking.

"Unlike them I have trained in the Shinobi arts," he said throwing a kunai with an explosive on it. He could have dodged it but he didn't instead he activated his incomplete Susanoo which was more than enough to protect him from the blast. A flicker of fear came over Shin's face before he created a massive stone golem which Sasuke's Susanoo easily dealt with. Shin fell back into a pool of blood as he tried to back away from Sasuke.

"Please spare me I didn't kill your teammate and I never wanted to harm her...he made me with that eye of his! Please!" He begged.

"Do you squeel?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out a kunai. He through it hitting Shin directly between the legs and he heard a hissing sound of a paperbomb his eyes widened in fear just as it exploded.

"Very good Sasuke, now it is time for you to hold up your end of the deal, but now this if you kill the Hachibi I will make sure Naruko understands true pain before i rip the Kyubi from her dying corpse and she will know you were the cause of this suffering as I make youwatch through her eyes after i have taken yours for my own," he said earning a glare from Sasuke, " as long as we understand each other."

With that the masked man vanished leaving Sasuke wondering what to do.


	42. Inugami

The day after Shin left Naruko was hoping toget a mission but no luck at least yet, but she hadn't given up hope yet but she was still bored Ino and Sakura were working at the hospital and Hinata had left with her father. With nothing better to do she decided to do some training and then get some lunch. She quickly dressed in her workout clothes and made her way down to her families training grounds. After an hour she noticed someone approaching but the first thing she saw was a big black dog, "Inugami," she said as the dog rushed over to her. She knelt down and the dog ran into her arms. Inugami knocked her over licking her face.

"He had been so depressed since Katsu died..." she sat up to see Kiba standing with Akamaru, "so...I thought he might be happier with you...If you want."

She got to her feet walked over to Kiba and hugged him, "thank you, Kiba," she whispered.

"If you want I can spare with you...and maybe...wecangotolunch," Kiba said quickly.

"I'm sorry...could you repeat that?" Naruko said tilting her head.

Kiba's face turned bright red, he took a deep breath, "would you go to lunch with me?"

"I don't see why not," Naruko replied with a smile. After an hour of training they went off ot get some lunch from Naruko's favorite restaurant. After they ordered she turned to Kiba, "I hesr you are quite the ladies man Kiba."

"What makes you say that?" Kiba asked.

"Let's see, you have been with the waitress from the tea shop, the girl at the shinobi gear shop a block away a couple of the waitress at the Lotus Grill, that priestess you where supposes to be protecting,the merchants daughter whike you were escorting him from Konoha to Suna and a couple Kunoichi from Suna. Am I forgetting anyones?"

"Someone has been checking up on me, what about you Sasuke Shin and Gaara? Kiba asked

"I had no choice is dating Shin and what makes you think there was anything between me and Sasuke?" Naruko asked looking over at him.

"The way hewould look at you when he was still in the village...and whenhe came back to the village a few days ago...and I was just worried he might have tried something...to hurt you," he added quickly, "but what about Gaara, there are rumors that he asked your father to marry you."

"I really don't know how to describe our relationship...he is my bestfriend he has always been there whenever I needed him," she said.

"You know about my reputation so why would you agree to go out with me?" Kiba asked.

"Guys don't usually ask me out...so when you askd me it made me happy,"

"I can't say that I am surprised," Kiba said smiling slightly.

"Why is that?" Naruko asked pouting slightly.

"The guys in the village have a nickname for you," Kiba said glancing over at her.

"Konoha's untouchable Hime, guys are afraid of you and your father. You are considered the second strongest Shinobi in Konoha and one of the stronges Shinobi alive, then your father is the Yondaime Hokage. You can see how intimidating that could be for a guy?" Kiba replied.

"Are you afraid of me and my dad?" Naruko asked.

"Terrified," he answered. She smiled as ahe finished eating, "but if I have a chance with Konoha's Hime I will risk it."

She turned to see one of a dark haired bowing before her, "Namikaze-Hime you and Kiba are needed at Hokage-Sama's office," the Shinobi replied. All the color drained from Kiba's face. Naruko got to her feet and started for her father's office followed closely by Kiba. When they reached the office, Ino Sakura and Shino were already there. Soon Sai Choji and Shikamaru arrived.

"Now that you are all her I can give you your mission," Minato said, "there is a town just outside of Otogakure that needs our help, your mission is to getthe civiliand out of the town and keep them safe. Shikamaru is the leader of this mission. You all are ready to go in one hour."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," they all replied. Naruko started out of the tower to go home to change and pack for the mission. She stopped when she heard Sakura calling out to her, she stopped to turn.

"Naruko, wait up," when Sakura fnally caught up they continued walking forward, "so what is going on between you and Kiba?"

"Nothing, we just did some training then got some lunch before being called by my father," she answered.

"I think you two could make a really cute couple," Sakura said.

"You are starting to sound like Ino," Naruko said glancing over at her friend.

"If I was Ino, I would just tell you to ride him until you can no longer walk," Sakura replied with a smirk, "but really I think you should give him a chance...or is there someone else?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Is it Sasuke?" Naruko froze and turned to look at her pink haired friend who was smiling softly at her.

"Why would you ask that?" Naruko asked nervously.

"I know that Sasuke came to the village to see you...Kiba and I came across him...and...Kiba could smell you on him. Then how you reacted when Sai was going to tell us something you didn't want us to know, I figured...what happened between you two?"

"He told me he wanted to talk to me outside of the village somewhere we wouldn't be overheard and he kissed me...and. I kissed him back and if the village council hadn't shown up when they did...who knows what I might have done," Naruko said hanging yer head in shame, "I am a horrible friend, I know how you felt about him but I still kissed him."

She felt Sakura wrap her arms around her, "I have known for a while even before he left, that I didn't have a chance I saw the way he looked at you."

"I am sorry, Sakura," she whispered.

"It is ok," Sakura whispered. She stepped back, "lets get ready for the mission. You never what might happen with Kiba."

Naruko titled her head slightly, "you are so lucky you are so damn cute," Sakura said pinching Narruko's cheeks.


	43. A Painful Choice

It was a couple days later when they reached the town, they were shocked to see Oto Shinobi already surrounding the village, "this is troublesome," Shikamaru said as they hid from the enenmy.

"I thought we had five more days to clear the town?" Ino whispered.

"It seems the information we recieved is incorrect," Choji whispered

"We will need a new plan," Sakura said.

"This is really troublesome...but we need a distraction," Shikamaru replied.

"I have a plan, but you will have to trust me if you want to get them out safely, Kiba and Shino come with me," Naruko said, "the rest of you wait here for the signal, I will have Shino send some one of his beatles if it is clear two if you need to run."

"Naruko we can't let you go," Choji said.

"He is right," Ino said, "you stay here and one of us will go."

"No it be to be me, Sai and Choji are needed to keep the two of you alive," she said looking at Sakura and Ino, " Shikamaru you are the leader and the smartest if things go wrong you can get them out safely, just like my father I have faith in you...Are you two ready?"

The two Shinobi nodded and they quietly moved away from the others before heading towards the town. The Oto Shinobi noticed them, "fight only a few then pull them away from the town," she whispered as the Oto shinobi readied to attack."

"Hai," they both replied, before they all charged in dealing with the five Oto Shinobi just as more started to appear. This time there were even more, they all started to run but not fast enough to lose them but enough to stay at a safe distance. Shino release his bugs they swarmed around the Oto Shinobi. Naruko and Kiba charged in taking out the Shinobi as quickly as possible. But Naruko couldn't help but to think something wasn't right.

"Kiba Shino...we need to get back to the others," Naruko said quickly. They rushed back the others were gather up the civilians, "how much longer until we can leave?" Naruko asked Shikamaru.

"Fifteen minutes," he replied lazily.

"Make it five...but I don't think we even have that," she replied her eyes darting around. She sat down closed her eyes and began gathering natural energy.

"We are ready," Shikamaru said six minutes later.

"We are too late...I don't know how it is possible but he is here," she said calmly.

"Who's here?" Kiba asked.

"All of you run get finish the mission," she said trying to remain calm.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I will get you all the time I can," Naruko said getting to her feet.

"I will stay and fight with you," Kiba said.

"No all of you get out of her," Naruko said, "please go if you stay you will die."

Naruko glanced back to see her friends leaving, "kukuku, let's see what my favorite little experiment is capable of," she turned to see Orochimaru standing there. There was something different about him. The white of his eyes were black and his skin cracked. She pulled out a kunai before charging at him. He jumped back and her fist made contact with the ground creating a large crater she threw the kunai appearing before Orochimaru, her first crashed into his chest and he smashed through a building. She pulled a second kunai as Orochimaru got to his feet he threw it and the kunai started to multiple and they all exploded.

When the smoke and dust cleared she saw Orochimaru still standing even though most of his body was gone. But his body was regenerating as she watched, "kukuku, is that the best you have?"

"No, I am just getting started," Orochimaru started for her he was faster than she had thought but she was able to avoid his attack, she let ot a cry of pain as he slashed her chest with a sword sticking out of his mouth. She fell to her knees blood dripping onto the ground. He went to attack again but he was snared by roots coming from the ground wrapping around him. She got to her feet and created a couple clones and there was a load screaching sound she threw her jutsu it expanded consuming Orochimaru, she was blast back by the force of her Jutsu. She sat up the Jutsu faded Orochimaru was barely standing and she formed a Resangan and charged him smashing her Jutsu right into his chest.

It was over she defeated Orochimaru, her eyes widened as a snake broke from the ground barely missing her as she jumped back her eyes darkted back and she was about to bump into Orochimaru she threw a kunai and appeared at beside it. Fear filled her he was untouched, nothing she did had any effect on him.

"**You need my help, you can't win this** **alone," **the Kyubi said.

"I don't need you," she said heard a omonus laugh before charging into the fight but she tripped as a snake wrapped around her legs. She screamed as she was stabbed in the back. She then felt a needle sharp piercing in her neck as a snake bit into her neck and everything went black.

An hour later the Shinobi from Konoha were becoming more nervous, Naruko should have caught up by now, "we need to go back for her," Kiba said.

"We have to finish this mission, she stayed behind togive us a chance to finish," Shikamaru answered. Kiba just glared at himbut he knew he ws right. Akamaru let out a little whimper, Kiba scratched him behind the ear. He wished these people would move faster they needed to go back...he needee to go back.

When night was starting to fall and Naruko still hadn't caught up. They stopped at a nearby outpost Shikamaru walked up to Kiba Shino and Sai, "we are close enough to our destination that we don't need you three here, your mission is to go back and find Naruko. Sai send word to us and Konoha if you don't find her there." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

Without another word the three of them rushed off moving as fast as they could, they made much better time without the civilians slowing them down. When they arrived there was nothing the town was completely abandon, "I smell blood...along with Naruko and...a snake."

"Can you follow her scent?" Sai asked with his phony smile. This guy really did piss Kiba off.

"Hai," he replied as Sai made two ink hawks both flew off.

"Let's go," Sai answered with a smile. Kiba was slightly taken a back he never thought that Sai would be the one suggesting they follow her scent not knowing where it could lead. Her scent was mixed with the second, Kiba and Akamaru took the lead, they moved as fast as they could but his heart stopped when he lost the trail at the river.

"I...I...lost the trail..." Kiba said as Akamaru ran up and down the bank trying to pick up the scent. Shino sent out some of his bugs to see if they could pick up the trail but they could find her trail either.

"It seems that I cannot find her trail either," Shino replied coolly.

"We should go find the others," Sai answered.

"We can't give up yet we haven't found her yet!" Kiba said, " the longer we wait the harder it will be to find her."

"Were do we start?" Sai asked still smiling.

"I don't know," he asked sounding deflated.

"We need to return to the others, why you may ask, because we have no clues to go on to find her," Shino answered. Kiba looked back as he should have never left her alone to fight whoever it was that took her, but he promised himself that he would save her.

Back in Konoha to say Minato was pissed was an understatement of the century. Someone had taken his daughter and when he found who took her he was going to make them suffer. Kakashi entered his office, "Sensei, did you want me to go look for her?"

"Hai...but a kage summit has been called, war might be upon us and I want you and Gai to accompany me," Minato said coolly.

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Tonight," he answered coolly.


	44. The Kage Summit

Minato sat in a room full of Kages and the General of the Samuriai Mifune. He slowly lookee between each of his fellow Kages, "since we are all her, shall we get started?" Mifune said looking between them with a sturn look, "A-Sama, since you called this meeting I will give you the floor first."

"A couple days ago B was attacked by the Akatsuki, a member by the name of Uchiha Sasuke," A said his eyes resting on Minato.

"The Uchiha Gaki also killed the youngest son of our Daimyo," Onoki said, "I am surprised that the Great Yondaime Hokage would allow such an upstart gaki run lose causing so much trouble."

"You don't sound bitter at all," Mei said giving Minato a flirty smile, "you are more handsome than I heard, Minato-Sama."

"We are not here to get you a date," A growled in disapproval.

"Someone sounds jealous," Mei said winking at Minato.

"Can we get back at the topic at hand?" Onoki asked.

"With B gone the Akatsuki have eight of the nine Biju, some of them were handed over to the Akatsuki, which makes me wonder...who amoung is working with the Akatsuki. I know for a fact some of you have used the Akatsuki or have been used by them," he said his eyes going from Onoki to Gaara.

"What are you talking about, Suna has never worked with or for the Akatsuki," Gaara asked frowning slightly.

"Really, what about the attack on Konoha, I believe Suna worked with a man by the name of Orochimaru. Then Iwagakure hired the Akatsuki to do missions," A explained..

"You have no right to judge me, after the war we haven't had the man power to take all the missions we needed to so we had to hire out," Onoki answered glaring A.

"A-Sama don't be so quick to judge them, we all heard the samethings, that Iwa used the Akatsuki Suna was used by Orochimaru who at the time was not apart of the Akatsuki, and Kirigakure is the rumored birthplace of the Akatsuki, and your village my be the only village not apart of the Akatsuki," they all looked at him as he spoke calmly wondering what he was getting at, "but...A-Sama, on more than one occasion your village has done things that could be considered an act of war, so A-Sama please choose your words carefully. What is the reason you have called us here?"

"I am going to crush the Akatsuki and all of their allies, and I have not called you here to ask for your help but to insure you don't side with the Akatsuki," A said looking between the other four Kages.

"I asure none of us are planning on joining with the Akatsuki, but I don't think it is wise to face them alone," Minato said coolly. He raised his hand calling to Kakashi and Gai. They appeared beside him, he pointed at the ceiling Kakashi revealed his Sharingan.

"What are you doing Hokage-Sama?" Mei asked as Kakashi activated his Chidori. Kakashi attackd the place Minato indicated and a Zetsu fell from the ceiling Gai did a spinning kick sending the Zetsu crashing into the wall.

"What is that thing?" Mei asked.

"It's Zetsu, a member of the Akatsuki," Kakashi replied.

"What are you doing here!?" A snarled as he appeared before the Zetsu choking him. The pale humanoid smirked.

"You are looking for Sasake...I know where he is," Zetsu said unfazed by the Raikage.

"Where is !?" A snarled again.

"He is here," he said in a whisper that carried through the hall. A snapped his neck his neck.

"I am going after the Uchiha," A said punching his way out of the room going through the wall and the Zetsu. Minato shook his head, it was hard to believe that someone so rash could become a Kage. If he wouldn't had killed the Zetsu they could had gotten information from it.

"I want to see this Sasuke who was about to kill Deidara-Senpai," the Kunoichi from Iwa said getting to her feet.

"Very well go this will probably be the your only chance if the Raikage gets his hands on him," Onoki said. Minato watched as she rushed off.

"Hokage-Sama, we should go he might now something, and if the Raikage kills him..." Kakashi said in a whispered. Minato got to his feet.

"Please excuse me, I have some business to attend to," he said to the remaining Kages.

"I am going, I am not going to miss out on a chance to see the legendary Yondaime in action," Mei said getting to her feet.

"Mizukage-Sama, I don't think it is a good idea," one of her body guards said.

"Ao are you saying I am not capable of taking care of myself?" Mei asked with a deadly sweet smile.

"Of course not, but you did bring me along to keep you safe," Ao replied quickly.

"Don't worry Hokage-Sama will keep me safe," she said with a flirty smile.

"Right," Minato said rubbing the back of his head smiling sheepishly. Gai struck his good guy pose to reassure the Mizukage's personal guard of her safety and sweat drops appreared?on the back of their heads as Kakashi just shook his head.

"We should get going before Raikage-Sama kills him," Kakashi said.

"You're right," Minato replied as before heading out the door.

Sasuke stood facing down the Raikage when he heard Karin calling out to him, "Sasuke, four more are heading this way!"

It was ling before he saw the Hokage come into sight with Kakashi and Gai followed closely by a woman he had never seen before, "I hate to cut your fun short but that is what I have to do," Minato said. Sasuke had never seen the Hokage like this before he always seemed so carefree almost like his daughter. He knew that he was considered the strongest living Shinobi.

"What are you doing Hokage-Sama?!" A asked frowning at the younger Kage.

"As a missing-nin of Konoha it is my duty to deal with him," he replied. It seemed even the other Kages feared the Hokage as the Raikage backed down.

"It was foolish for you to come here Sasuke," Minato said his eyes falling on Sasuke.

"It was foolish for you to use Itachi against the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke snarled at the Hokage.

"You are miss informed, I didn't send Itachi to kill your clan, I never wanted the Uchiha clan delt with in that manner," Minato answered, "I didn't learn of Danzo's plan until after it was too late."

"Do you want us to take care of the others?" Kakashi asked his Sharingan shifting between Suigetsu and Jugo.

"No leave them to me," Minato replied pulling out one of his kunai, he threw it at Suigetsu. Sasuke could warn him in time as the Yondaime Hokage appeared before his white haired teammate he took hold of his shirt and threw him into Jugo as he caught his kunai. Minato placed his hand on the ground as he turned and threw his kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke used Amaterasu to counter the Kunai.

"Sasuke behind you!" But he nerver got a chance to react. He was slammed face first into the ground. He couldn't believe anyone coukd be faster than Naruko but her father was still on a whole new level and she could see why he was considered the strongest living Shinobi.

"L...let h...him go," Sasuke looked up to see Karin holding a kunai she was visibly shaking as she readied to fight the Hokage.

"Karin you really are stupid, but I guess I'm not much smarter if I was I would have stayed down," Suigetsu said gripping the hilt of his sword tightly and Jugo stood beside them.

"You seem to inspire loyalty," Minato said, "Kakashi, Gai, make sure they don't leave, if they try you have my permission to use deadly force."

"Hai," they both replied. One second he was looking at his team, the next thing he knew he was outside the drastic change of light blinded him, once his eyes ajusted to the light his eyes widened n he saw where he was.

"Tell me Sasuke, what do you see?" Minato asked as they both stood atop the Hokage monument.

"I see a place that has taken everything from me," Sasuke snarled, "a place that used me used as they used my brother!"

"Used...?" Minato asked.

"Danzo promised me the power to protect her and I lost her anyway," Sasuke said his fist clenching tightly.

"That wasn't what she needed from you nor is it what she wanted," Minato explained softly, "she just wanted someone to stay at her side."

Sasuke didn't know what to make of the Hokage, a man who could have killed him and his team with no problem but yet he was talking with him as if they were old friends, "what do you see when you look over the village."

"I see all of my failures, I lost two of my students my wife my sensei, I have only been able to maintain peace on your brother sacrifice, I haven't even been able protect my daughter," Minato answered.

"The Akatsuki don't have her, I believe Nanashi does. He was working with Shin. He needed her for something from her after Shin used her to gain power," Sasuke replied, "if you release me and my team and I will bring her back."

"Very well Naru-chan, placed her trust in you, so I will... but if she mets harm b4cause of you I will kill you," Minato said talking hold of Sasuke and they both reappeared at the Kage Summit. Suigetsu was barely standing Jugo was on the ground.

"I am disappointed in you Hokage-sama, the Uchiha is still alive," A said looking down at the Uchiha in disgust.

"He and his team could still have some useful information," Minato replied coolly.

"I am disappointed to see that you were unable to kill a single Kage, but then against the legendary Yondaime Hokage. It has been a long time Hokage-sama, the last time we say each other I killed your wife." Sasuke glanced between Minato and the masked man, "unfortunately I don't have the power to fight you all here and now. But this is declaration of war, I will get the last two Jinchurki in order to complete, Tsuki no Me Keikaku, and I wll place this world infinite Tsukuyomi and I will bring peace to this world full of lies and hate."

Sasuke watched as his team vanish before he did too.


	45. Escape

"How is she doing Sensei?" Nanashi asked as his Sharingan fell on Ororchimaru. The snake sannin smile as he stepped out from the shadows.

"She will wake soon and then I will remove the Fuinjutsu restricking her powers and then you can see the full power of my greatest experiment, but you are still my greatest success," Orochimaru replied with a creepy smirk, "I made you from no one into what stands before me now. It is a shame you betrayed me."

"I am still no one," Nanashi answered, "and I wouldn't say I betrayed you we just had differing veiws on what should be done with the girl. You wanted to find away to make her your next body, but she is much more than that, she was the start of the evelution of the Shinobi, a way to create the perfect clan. I am a belief a single life is meaningless no matter how long it i, what matters is your legacy, the legends you inspire. What you are doesn't matter, it is what they believe you did."

"A man with no name or legacy, what do you want I have never been able to get a read on you," Orochimaru asked.

"Not all of us can get our name written in history but that doesn't mean we can't make it, but I still have my vices. You want every Jutsu at your disposaland to live forever I just like knowing things I should, that keeps you alive just as well as Jutsu," Nanashi answered, "I would like to see the Hime before we get started."

"Don't forget you part of this deal It..."Orochimaru started before he was cut off.

"Careful Sensei, I have great respect for you and that is the only reason I am making any deals with you instead of just forcing you to do it," Nanashi said coolly as he placed his hand on the door and it slowly opened up. Inside the dimely lit room were all sorts of vials jars along with scrolls covering desk and selves. In the center of the room was a operating table and strapped to the table was a young blond girl. Nanashi walked up to her, the straps holding her down were chakra suppressors.

As he stepped closer her eyes slowly began to open, "where am I?" She asked in a groggy tone.

"You are somewhere no one will find you, I removed the Fuinjutsu your father placed on you after you where kidnapped. And no one can sense while you are in this room and your chakra is sealed," Nanashi answered, "so you are nowhere."

"What do you want?" Naruko asked trying to get free herself.

"I am disappointed my little Hime all that work we put into making you and this is what we get, but then I found out Or0rchimaru put some seals of his own on you suppressing your powers. He is going to remove those seals so I can see what you are really made of," he said pulling out a kunai, running the blade down her shirt, "this may hurt alot."

Her eyes darted over to see Ororchimaru as he walked over to her.

Elsewhere Sasuke was in one of the Tobi's hidden bases, "why did he spare you, do you plan on betraying me?"

"No, he spared me because of my brother but he also said he wouldn't do it again," Sasuke lied, "I need more power to get my revenge."

"Very well, I will get everything ready," the masked man answered vanishing.

"Sasuke I don't think this is a good idea," Karin whispered.

"We underestimated Nanashi last time we faced him, it won't happen again," Sasuke replied.

"Is she really worth all of this trouble?" Suigetsu asked.

"If you knew her you would think so," Sasuke answered.

"Do you love her?" Karin asked. Sasuke said nothing, "well...if she is that important to you...I will help you save her."

Sasuke didn't say anything, his eyes did fall on her he could see she was on the verge of tears. He didn't know what to say that would comfort her or wouldn't sound meaningless and shallow. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he walked past out of sight.

"Do you think we will make it out alive?" Karin turned to see Suigetsu standing there.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Karin asked.

"This Naruko is suppose to be powerful, but someone beat her. Haku was a powerful Shinobi, he was able to beat all of us but Sasuke and he was killed. What have we gotten ourselves into?" Suigetsu asked.

"We all agreed to aid Sasuke in any way we can," Jugo replied as he stepped into sight.

"I agreed to help him find and kill his brother but this...this is crazy we are joining with a man who just declare war on the world and we got our asses handed to us by the Hokages lackies, this is suicidal," Suigetsu said.

"No one is forcing you to stay," Jugo replied.

"But I don't have much of a choice either," Suigetsu answered with a shrug.

"Not much we can do until Sasuke finish get back," Karin said sitting down leaning against the wall. Jugo sat down beside her, and Suigetsu followed suit. As the hours passed by they became more worried about their leader.

"Karin can you find Sasuke?" Jugo asked calmly.

"Hai...it shouldn't be a problem," she answered getting to her feet trying to focus in on Sasuke's chakra. It took a few minutes but she did find it, " he is somewhere below us."

The others got to their feet as well and they started, they moved carefully through the halls because they didn't know what was here. They took the first flight of stairs down, and the further theye went the stronger Sasuke's chakra became, but she also sensed other chakra sourses but they all felt the same, "becareful we aren't alone."

"Where are they?" Suigetsu asked.

"They are surrounding Sasuke," she replied.

"How much longer until we find him this place gives me the creeps, it feels like I'm back at Orochimaru's hide out," Suigetsu asked looking around his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Not far," she whispered. She darted down the hall the others following close behind she pushed open a door. Laying on a table was none other than Sasuke bandages wrapped around his face covering his eyes.

"No one is supposes to be down here," a Zetsu said rising from the ground soon five more appeared. Suigetsu and Jugo rushed forward easily dealing with the Zetsu. Jugo then picked up Sasuke and they started out of the base. As they tried to leave more Zetsu appeared and Suigetsu cut them down. Once they got out they continued to run with no destination in mind. All they knew was that tbey had to get as far as possible from this place.

Once they thought they were at a safe distance they sat down planning the next step.


	46. Public announcement

I am still alive...at least I think so, but I have decided to allow you all to pick the pairings and the most popular of those I am considering will be the winner so vote my readers and my the best man win.

Kiba

Sasuke

Gaara

Sai (maybe if it a blowout in his favor)


	47. A Deal

A man in a black cloak walked up to a girl with blonde hair on her knees, her wrist bound with chains an iron collar around her neck, her eyes covered with bandages plastered with Fuinjutsu, the ground she was on was a complex Fuinjutsu draining her chakra preventing her escape. Nanashi walked up to her his fingers gentle brushing against her cheek, "A team from Konoha is looking for you my dear along with Sasuke and his team."

"Kukuku, she cannot understand you," he glanced back to see Orochimaru stepping from the shadows.

"I am aware but that doesn't mean we must treat her less human," Nanashi answered, "but I must applaud your skills as a Sensei, your servant Kabuto-San is not an easy man to track down he manage to kill six of my Shinobi I sent after him before disappearing again."

"Oh and what interest do you have in Kabuto-Kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"He has a bit of your powers within him, and in order to bring you back greater than you were, I need him," Nanashi said looking back at Naruko.

"Are you sure that you are not just stalling?" Orochimaru said smirking.

"Of course not, even though I left your side to complete my own endeavors your death was never something that would benefit me unlike Danzo who believe me to a pawn to be used as his whims," Nanashi replied, "besides Danzo had something I desired. But your other student had been very useful and once he I had thought he had used up his usefulness to me he showed me that I was wrong and killed that Gaki Shin allowing me to keep our little friend her and still getting payment for my services."

"What is it he promised you in exchange for the Hime?" Orochimaru asked.

"Kinjutsu," Nanashi replied coolly and a wider smirk appeared on Orochimaru's face, "of course once we are finished here and I have brought you back to life I will give you full accuses to my library of Jutsu."

"What are you after, it isn't like you to do something without reason," Orochimaru said.

"You always think the worst of me Sensei, and I must admit it hurts me to think to you think so little of me," Nanashi said smirking beneath his bandages. "I need all the Biju to finish the perfect weapon a Shinobi with the ability to learn any Jutsu with unlimited Chakra. I was going to have that Gaki Shin hand over his village's Jinchuriki over to me that would have given me two but the Akatsuki got to them first and I wanted to start a war between Konoha and Kumo so that I could get my hands on their but again that didn't happen."

"You need the Akatsuki dealt with. That is what you want…kukuku…you such a wonderful student," Orochimaru replied.

Nanashi placed his hand on Naruko's cheek, "I am going to meet with your friends my dear Hime. Sensei I believe Kabuto is aware of this place?"

"Hai, you are worried about who he might have told of this place," Orochimaru replied.

"Naturally, personally I am hoping he shows up that way I can kill two birds with one stone," Nanashi replied walking out of the room. He slipped from the hide out making his towards the place the Konoha Shinobi and Sasuke and his team would meet. He had left a false trail in hopes to drag out the mask man.

He sat knowing he still had some time before they arrived, so he closed his eyes to conserve his chakra. If he was correct in his calculations he had three hours before their arrival he had enough time to rest, but he was no fool ever fifteen minutes he would open the eye containing the Byakugan to search for any chakra signatures.

Sasuke and his team closed in on the place Nanashi was supposes to be, his eyes darting around looking for any signs of a trap, he could tell that his team was just as uneasy, "I have found him…he is straight ahead," Karin said, "and there are nine Shinobi closing in too."

Sasuke said nothing he just continued forward with even greater speed than before, the others struggled to keep up and Sasuke didn't stop until he reached a small wooden cabin and saw a hooded figure waiting for them, "Sasuke-San I am glad to see that you made it, I was starting to think that you still were mad at me for killing Haku, but you have to know it was personal."

"Nothing personal, I will show you nothing personal," Suigetsu said charging Nanashi with his sword ready to strike, but he froze when his eyes met Nanashi, "wh…what did you do to me?"

"Basic Genjutsu, you should have been expecting it considering you are on a team with an Uchiha," Nanashi replied, "now before we continue I think we should wait for the others to arrive, and they should be right about now."

Just then nine Konoha Shinobi appeared before them, "where is she?" Kiba snapped.

"Information requires payment, and what I want is the Hachibi," Nanashi replied calmly.

"We can always force you to tell us what we want to know by handing you over to interrogation," Sakura said smirking.

"Well there are a few problems with that, your tactics won't work on me because I was once part of Konoha ANBU a subdivision known as Ne, and that is if you could capture me," he replied causing her smirk to falter.

"You are outnumbered," Kiba said glaring at him.

"That is true but everything else is in my favor. You don't have much of a choice right now if you fight and lose I will reconsider my offer and have someone else bring me the Hachibi and if you win you aren't getting what you need out of me and only three people known where she is one is with her and the other can't get to her even if they wanted to and nor could you if he told where she was, but really did you think I would come here knowing that you would refuse my offer if there was another choice, I have come with reinforcements," Nanashi said coolly.

"You're bluffing I don't sense anyone else here," Karin shouted.

"Am I…well I guess it is time to see if I am really bluffing or not," he made a few hand signs before placing his hand to the ground three coffins rose up from the ground. The lid fell off of two of the three coffins and stepping out from the first was a man with shoulder length black onyx eyes and the second was a woman with long black hair both wearing standard Konoha Jonin attire. Sasuke stepped back.

"Sasuke…is that you?" the woman asked as her eyes fell on him.

"Mom…dad…" he said in shock.

"You have grown so much…but what are we doing here?" Mikoto said looking around, "what happened to Itachi?"

"I killed him," Sasuke answered.

"It is a shame that our family came down to this," Fugaku said, "his eyes fell on the coffin still closed to the right of his wife, "is Itachi in that last one?"

"No this one is for Tobi, the man that helped your son kill off your clan," Nanashi replied.

"You bastard how dare you," Sasuke hissed as he activating his Sharingan.

"Your eyes are like your brothers," Fugaku said a slight smile appearing across his lips. His eyes darted to the third coffin Nanashi said it was to deal with the masked man. It could be someone powerful but that didn't seem his style it was most likely someone important to him or someone he knew very well.

"Now you can bring me the Hachibi or we can forget this meeting and go our separate ways," Sasuke glared at him at him.

"Fine I will bring you the Hachibi but the first chance I get I will kill you," Sasuke said coldly.

"I will make you tell us where she is," Kiba said charging in with Akamaru but he dodged the attack with ease striking him in the gut, Sasuke thought of aiding him but he couldn't risk Naruko's safety so he stood back. Kakashi nearly jumped in but Nanashi turned to him.

"Kakashi I think you might be interested to see what is in this coffin as well and if you move you will see what I have hidden in there," he said smirking. He took hold of Kiba's throat.

"I need them to find him the Hachibi," Sasuke said. Nanashi released Kiba's throat.

"Are they willing to work with you?" Nanashi asked.

"They don't have a choice," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Very well I expect the Hachibi delivered to me," Nanashi said dropping Kiba who fell to his knees coughing. Nanashi stepped into the cabin.

"His chakra is gone," Karin said wondering where he had gone.

"Sasuke, why did you help us?" Kakashi asked.

"I need your help just as I said before I had enough trouble fighting him with Haku," Sasuke answered.

"What happened to Haku?" Sakura asked looking around.

"He is dead because of Nanashi and we just let him get away," Suigetsu said clenching his fist.

"Very well, but we will do this our way," Kakashi said coolly.


	48. A Plan of Action

Gaara stood before the Raikage with his siblings standing at his side, "What do you want?" the Raikage asked sounding less than thrilled to see the young Kazekage standing before him.

"You know why I am here," Gaara said in his emotionless tone his eyes never leaving the older Kages's face.

"Why would I risk Bee's safety for the Hokage's daughter?" A asked staring back at the Kazekage,

"Because your men attacked the Hyuga clan's heiress and it is only because of me you have yet to face the consequences for the action of your Shinobi," Gaara said without batting as much as an eyelash, his gaze never leaving the Raikage's face as he spoke.

"Are you threatening me?!" A snapped as he got to his feet slamming his fist against the desk causing it to shatter under the force. He towered over the young Kage in a threatening manner.

"No, I am just reminding you that you owe me and I am calling in that favor," Gaara answered calmly.

"So you plan on trading my brother's life the Hokage's daughter?"

"No, I don't plan on letting him keep either of them," Gaara replied his gaze never wavering.

"How do you plan on saving them both?" A asked frowning.

"I do," Gaara replied. At his words started to laugh.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"If I bring too many Shinobi with me he will be less likely to show himself but if we can make it appear as if I have abducted Bee we could send more Shinobi as if they were pursuing me," Gaara explained.

"Why would you sick for the daughter of the Hokage?" the Raikage asked.

"I owe her much."

"Fine but let the Hokage know that if anything happens to Bee I get his daughter."

"I don't have the authority to promise like that," Gaara said trying to remain calm.

"Speak with Hokage-Sama and send his answer to me," Gaara bowed before he walked out. His siblings following suit, none of them speaking until they were out of the office.

"What are you going to do?" Kankuro asked in a whisper.

"We speak with the Hokage," Gaara answered.

"Gaara think about it, we know how much you care for her but think of the risk," Temari said.

"I have," Gaara replied.

A few days later were walking through the gates of Konoha where Shikamaru was waiting for them, "It's troublesome but it looks like I will be your host for your visit," he said in his lazy tone. The second he said it he knew that things were going to be really troublesome later.

He took them to the Hokage's office, "Temari Kankuro you two are not needed at the moment," Gaara said.

"Shikamaru you are free to go as well," Minato said with a smile.

"This will be troublesome," Shikamaru said again as Temari took hold of his arm pulling him off. Minato waited until the door closed behind them.

"What can I do for you Gaara-Sama?" he asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I have a plan to get Naruko back…but there are risk," Gaara said coolly as he watched the man before him.

"Risk…" Minato replied.

"Hai, A-Sama has agreed to help us but if anything happens to Bee, Naruko has to go to Kumogakure," Gaara said, "I will take Bee to the one who took Naruko."

"Why are you doing this?" Minato asked.

"I want to ask your permission to ask Naruko for her hand," Gaara answered.

"If I said no would you still aid us?"

"Hai, I love her and even if she can never be mine, I will stand aside for her happiness, that is all I care about is that she is happy, that she is safe," Gaara replied.

"Very well you can ask after she has been brought back, but I have someone else in mind to go in your place," Minato said, "Inform the Raikage someone will be there to take Bee sometime during the week."

"Hai, Minato-Sama," Gaara said with a bow, "I will send details of the rest of the plan."

Nearly a week later Sasuke stood outside of Kumogakure along with his team, "Karin can you find him?" Sasuke asked pulling his hood over his head.

"It shouldn't be hard just look for the largest Chakra," Suigetsu said causing Karin to roll her eyes.

"You must be the ones here for Bee-Sama," they turned to see a Kumo Shinobi, "you will have a three hour head start."

Sasuke nodded and they went off and found Bee who seemed just happy to be leaving the village. There was something about Bee that reminded Sasuke of Naruko. It could have been the care free personality or was there something else.

"How close are they?" Sasuke asked.

"About forty-five minutes back," Karin answered.

"We need to slow down so they would have caught up by the time we confront Nanashi," Suigetsu said.

"No," Sasuke replied, "we will finish this before they get here."

"Are you crazy you do remember what happened last time we faced this man?" Suigetsu asked sounding worried.

"Hai, this time things will be different," Sasuke replied coldly. None of them thought that it was a good idea but they had learned that when it comes to Naruko Sasuke really thought rationally.

It wasn't long before they found their way blocked by three figures, "this can't be…" Karin said fear filling her voice.

"What is it?" Juugo asked coolly.

"Orochimaru-Sama…" she said stepping back as one of them reached up lowering his hood. But there was something off and Sasuke realized that he was an Edo Tensei.

"Hello Sasuke-San," he heard Nanashi's voice call out as he stood with Orochimaru to his left and a much smaller person to his right.

"This isn't where we agreed to meet," Sasuke said coolly.

"Hai, this is true but I wanted to catch up with you before your friends did," he answered.

"It would be interesting to see how they stack up to her wouldn't you agree, It…" Orochimaru started.

"Tread carefully Orochimaru-Sama," Nanashi said in a threatening manner which caused Orochimaru to smirk, "but you are right, let us see how she deals with them and we will take the Jinchuriki for ourselves."

He nodded and the cloaked figure to his right started walking towards them slowly. Suddenly they vanished, "Sasuke behind you!" he turned to see the hooded figure standing there. Suigetsu swung his sword but it stopped dead during mid swing. The hood figure had caught the blade with their bare hand. Blood ran down arm but they seemed unbothered by it. In what looked like one fluid motion, they shifted their hand to the flat side of the sword pushing it down while pushing them self up kicking Suigetsu across the face causing his head to explode and took his arms off and caught the hit of the blade before it touch the ground.

Sasuke quickly unsheathed his sword countering the massive sword being swung at him. He was surprised by the brute force that such a small person could produce. The sword was pulled back and Sasuke prepared himself for the next attack but Bee caught with the palms of his hands on each side of the blade avoiding the edge. While at the same time Juugo went in for the attack.

Without looking the hooded figure did a back kick striking Juugo in the throat bring him down to his knees.

"Got you," Suigetsu said as he placed a finger to the assailants head and fired a jet of water from it but he missed. The hooded figure dodge the attack with ease getting ready to perform a Jutsu at the same time but was forced to retreat as Sasuke's blade came down. Sasuke noticed he barely missed. He had only managed to slice through their cloak.

Bee went in with his Lariat, but his arm was caught but the hooded figure. But the force of the attack was enough to blow the hooded off of their attacker.

"Naruko…" Sasuke said in shock but when she looked at him her eyes were dull and lifeless and he noticed a seal on her forehead. "What did you do to her?"

"I only did what she was made for," Nanashi replied, "I turned her into the perfect weapon no emotions or thought of her own she is nothing more than a puppet now."

"Naruko kill the other three we don't need them," Nanashi said glancing in the direction of the blond Jinchuriki. Who released Bee's arm causing him to stumble forwards, as she pulled out a kunai and launched it at Karin but Sasuke threw his own t counter knowing that even if she managed to dodge it Naruko would just use her father's Jutsu. And in that moment Naruko rushed towards Sasuke before he could react her hands were around his throat slowly choking the life out of him.

"Naruko," he gasped out, tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

'Kyubi,' a broken voice called out into the darkness.

"**What is this? Have you come crawling here for my help?"** the massive fox asked sounding rather amused with the situation at hand.

'Well…yes and no…I have been thinking…' Naruko said softly, "I think I know a way out of this mess… before I tell you I had something that I needed to tell you. I am sorry.'

The Kyubi's eyes narrowed at her, 'I think I can understand you a little better now. I want to apologize I could have made more of an effort to strength our bound…you have always been their when I have needed you even if I don't agree with your methods. It is time for me to repay you for everything you have done…I just have one request don't hold a grudge against Konoha for what they did to you…don't let me kill them I can die knowing that I hurt someone important to me.'

"**What are you talking about?**" the Kyubi asked frowning at her words.

'I don't have the chakra to break this Fuinjutsu…but you do but in order for you to do that I have to release you. If I don't we both will be nothing more than tools of war. I want you to show them we are more than a weapon,' she said with a smile tears welling up in her eyes. She reached up and broke the seal and the cage door burst open but the Kyubi didn't move he just stared down at her.

"**You are a foolish child**," she was slowly consumed by the Kyubi's chakra, her jacket burst open and the seal on her stomach began to leak a thick black ink her eyes turned bright red. Everything went black.


	49. Kushina's Gift

"Well I must say, I didn't see this coming," Nanashi said with a smirk as the Kyubi's chakra started to leak from Naruko, "it would appear she is trying to over load the Fuinjutsu in order to break free of it. She is her father's daughter after all. I should have taken into account the Kyubi but I never really thought she would manage to free it under my control."

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Orochimaru asked but Sasuke noticed the way Orochimaru was looking at Nanashi as if he didn't believe what he was saying either. But he said nothing as he watched as tails made of chakra growing from the blond. Three tails twisted behind the blond as she let out a horrible roar and they were hit by pure chakra. Suigetsu started to turn to water from the pressure Karin feel to her knees her eyes widened with horror she had never felt such horrible chakra before. In the corner of his eye Sasuke noticed Killer Bee throw up a hand sign that looked like the horns of a bull and he was consumed by chakra much like Naruko had been.

Her red eyes fell on them and her skin started peeling away, "what is she?" Suigetsu asked in horror. Killer Bee charged in but he was too slow she dodged the attack and struck him under the chin with a nasty upper cut knocking him off of his feet as her skin continued to peel off and a fourth tail appeared and she looked like a smaller version of the Kyubi. She turned away from Killer Bee facing Orochimaru, who was surprised by the speed of the Kyubi but he couldn't help but wonder if it was more due to its host speed than its own as he barely dodged the attack, or at least the first attack the second he never saw coming a third arm appeared striking him and tearing through him like he was paper.

As much as he wanted to see Naruko kill both Orochimaru and Nanashi he couldn't let her, not like this any way. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged into battle with his friend. He managed to strike her before she knew he was there but she didn't stay down for long at all. She was right back up letting out a monstrous roar and he noticed her tails were in the ground just in time to avoid them. But once he jumped into the air he realized it was a mistake and a giant claw took hold of him and slammed him into the ground.

Sasuke quickly made a few hand signs 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' forcing Naruko to let go of him. When the dust settled she had two more tails and a skeleton covering over her. Sasuke knew he had to finish this soon before he Kyubi took over completely and he activated his Susanoo ready to fight ready to bring his friend back to her senses.

The Kyubi charged in and smashed into the Susanoo and when she seemed to realize that wouldn't work, she jumped back and a large amount of chakra formed before her. Sasuke wondered what she was doing when she ate the Chakra then he realized she was going to fire it and he could only hope his Susanoo could hold up to this attack as it came at him but something he didn't expect happen Killer Bee now a Giant Ox monster fired the Jutsu back at Naruko deflecting the attack.

"**Foolish human I will give you one chance to escape or I will kill you,"** the Kyubi said.

"Sasuke lets go…its chakra is continuing to grow we can't beat this thing," Karin begged.

"No, I will not run," Sasuke answered.

This was going better than he could have ever imagined, he would see what the Hokage's daughter was made of and if Sasuke was worth of Itachi's sacrifice. He watched as the seventh tail appeared, and she charged forward as the eighth tail grew. But she stopped as sand crept up her body.

In Naruko mindscape, "you promised to not to harm them!" Naruko shouted at the Kyubi.

"**And I haven't yet, and if I do it will be their doing I have given them an out,"** the Kyubi replied.

"I won't let you harm them," she declared boldly.

"**Let's see if you can stop me,"** the Kyubi said turning his attention to her. Naruko formed the largest Rasengan as she could as she charged forward just as the Kyubi formed a Bijudama and fired it at her. The two Jutsus collided and Naruko was blasted back she slowly got back to her feet. As the Kyubi readied to fire another Bijudama at her but suddenly the Biju was wrapped in chakra chains, **"this Chakra…curse you Kushina!"**

Suddenly a woman with flowing red hair appeared before her, and Naruko knew who this was she was spend countless hours at night staring at her photo, "mom…"

"Hello, Naruko, you have gotten big," Kushina said with a smile and Naruko ran up to her mother hugging her.

"Mom," was all Naruko could say as she continued to hug her mother.

"It's ok Naruko, but I need you to listen to me I don't have long but there is something I must tell you. If u can defeat the Kyubi you can wield his chakra as if it was your own," Kushina said placing hands on Naruko shoulders pushing her back just enough so that she could look her in her eyes.

"I don't know if I am strong enough to defeat him," she said in a whispered to her mother.

"I have faith in you, I have faith you can do it," Kushina said creasing Naruko's cheek.

"Will you help me?" Naruko asked in a soft voice.

"I wish I could but my time is nearly over I barely have the strength to hold the Kyubi back, but I have one last gift for you my sweet baby girl," Kushina placed her hand over Naruko's heart and her hand started to glow a faint blue. Kushina smiled as she vanished along with the chains holding back the Kyubi. Naruko faced the Kyubi with a steely resolve she would make her mother proud she would stop the Kyubi. She clapped her hands together and roots shout out of the ground pushing the Kyubi back and she formed a second Rasengan smashing it into the Kyubi who let out a monstrous roar.

The Kyubi quickly got back to its feet and she quickly started making hand signs, 'Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu,' and a massive wooden dragon attacked the Kyubi wrapping it up. The Kyubi tried to break free and to her surprise the chains appeared binding the Kyubi once again. She looked around for her mother but there was no sign of her. Then she realized those chains were coming from her.

The Kyubi's eyes widened in fear as Naruko approached him and she started to pull the Kyubi's chakra out, "I am sorry…but I think there is a chance we could be friends one day."

Mean while, Sasuke Gaara, Kiba and Killer Bee were all fighting the Kyubi, and things were looking bad the ninth and final tail had already grown and what they faced was the Kyubi and all its power. Sasuke could help but wonder how Naruko had managed to contain this thing for all these years.

"We need to surpass its chakra and we can revert it back to Naruko," Gaara said coolly.

"How do we do that?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"First thing we need to restrict its movement," Kiba said. Gaara clapped his hands together and the Kyubi was covered in sand up to its neck, Gaara frowned.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"This is too easy the Kyubi isn't fighting back," Gaara answered. Suddenly the Kyubi vanished, "Karin can you sense anything?"

"Hai…there is still a massive chakra but it is different…it…I can really describe it…but it's peaceful," Karin answered. Gaara's sand fell away and standing there was a golden figure standing there. The figure stepped forward but the golden light faded and Naruko fell over but she was caught by Gaara's sand. Sasuke looked around but Nanashi was gone along with Orochimaru


	50. Return Home

Soon Kakashi, Sakura Sai, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino along with Shinobi from Suna and Kumo arrived, "we managed to deal with the Edo Tensei, and we got here as soon as we could but it looks like you were able to handle things here," Kakashi said lower his hitai-ate over his Sharingan.

"What happened to the Kyubi?" Sakura asked.

"Naruko managed to suppress it on her own somehow," Gaara answered, "I was trying to contain the Kyubi until you arrived."

"Sakura check on Naruko make sure she isn't hurt Gaara-Sama Bee-Sama watch over them the rest you we will spread out see if we can find out where this Nanashi went off to," Kakashi said but the next thing he realized he had something in his arms he looked down to see Naruko with her eyes closed.

"Naruko-Chan…what are you doing?" he asked looking down at her.

"I am unconscious and who knows how long I will be out. I might not ever wake up without a kiss from prince charming," she said dramatically but keeping her eyes closed. Kakashi dropped her and started walking off.

"She is fine Sakura," he said ignoring her.

"Is that how you treat ladies, I am starting to reconsider marrying you!" she shouted after him as she sat up. Sakura walked over to Naruko chuckling, causing Naruko to pout at her.

"I am glad to see that you are alright," Sakura said kneeling beside Naruko.

"I am not alright I am heartbroken, Kaka-Niisan has found another woman," she cried out dramatically wrapping her arms around Sakura.

"It's ok," Sakura said.

"Let's get you home," Kiba said kneeling besides her pulling her onto his back causing her to let out an eep, "don't be nervous Hime," Kiba said in a teasing tone.

"You just surprised me that's all…and don't call me Hime," she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you going to do now Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Karin bandaged his right arm as it dangled uselessly at his side, "Why don't you return to Konoha with us I am sure the Hokage won't mind since you did help recue Naruko."

"Unless he finds out what he did to Naruko last time he was in the village," Sai said with his phony smile causing Sasuke to glare at him Naruko's face turned beat red as she tried to hide behind Kiba, Kakashi and Sakura were the only other ones who knew what Sai was talking about.

"Sai, I don't think this is a good time to bring that up," Kakashi said quickly.

"Are you sure Sensei?" Sai asked.

"Very," Kakashi replied.

"What is he talking about Naruko?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she answered.

"Sensei, are we still going to try to track down the man who kidnapped Naruko?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"No, we need to get Naruko back to Konoha," Kakashi said and a few minutes later they were heading off to their respective villages, Sasuke and his team following the Konoha Shinobi back to the village. It was three days before they reached the villages.

"Naruko, we need to take you to the hospital to Tsunade-Sama can give you a cheek up," Sakura said glance at the blond who was hanging onto Kakashi's arm.

"Does it have to be the hospital can't see meet me at home?" Naruko asked.

"I don't see the harm in that, Sakura can you send for Tsunade-Sama telling her that Naruko will be at home in bed," Kakashi said.

"Will you be joining me?" Naruko asked, but Kakashi just vanished causing her to pout. Sakura rubbed her back chuckling.

Over the next few days everything had started to go back to normal and in a week it would be her sixteenth birthday which she would spend at the Daimyo castle were a large celebration will be held in her honor. She would much rather do something with her friends and family. She walked out of her home glancing in the direction that Sai was. She wondered if her father would ever tell him he could take the day off, he had been tailing her ever since her return to the village it was getting rather annoying.

She decided to ignore him and just continue on as if he wasn't there. She made her way to the hospital where Sasuke currently was. Standing outside of his room were members of ANBU. She walked passed them into the room, "I guess I should thank you for coming to rescue," Naruko said causing Sasuke to glance over at her, "so I have come with a gift to show my appreciation."

She sat down on the bed beside him leaning in, she could see a thousand thoughts racing through his mind and she placed her hand on his cheeks sliding down to his neck and he felt a burning sensation on where she was touching him, "what did you do to me?"

"The Fuinjutsu I have placed on you will make sure that if you betray the village you will be in for one hell of a shock," she said with a devilish smile. Sasuke glared at her he should have known that she would do something like this considering that she threatened to kill him if she ever saw him again, "so be a good little boy."

Naruko got up but she felt Sasuke grab hold of her wrist and he pulled her into his lap, "what if I don't want to be a good boy?" Sasuke asked smirking stroking her cheek softly.

"Then I will have to kill you," he turned to see Sai sitting in the window ceil with his usual fake smile. Naruko pulled away from Sasuke and turned to leave. Sasuke really hated Sai, and he was sure that he couldn't even kill him because of the Fuinjutsu Naruko placed on him. Right now all he was worried about was getting out of this place.

It wasn't long before Tsunade arrived, "when am I free to go?" Sasuke asked rather coldly.

"When we are sure that you won't do anything stupid," Tsunade replied.

"Naruko already saw to that," he said rubbing the place that Naruko had placed the Fuinjutsu.

"Really, if that is the case I will speak with the Hokage and we will see what he says about your release," Tsunade said coldly. It was no secret that she didn't like him. It was true of a lot of the village after he left to join Orochimaru under orders of Danzo, but must didn't know he acted under the former elders orders. He was to be used and discarded just as Itachi had been.

Tsunade did a full check up and he had a feeling that she was missing his veins intentionally as she drew his blood. But once she was finished she walked out of the room leaving him with just the ANBU guards standing outside.

It felt like hours before his door opened up again and to his surprise it was Minato who entered his room, "first of all Sasuke-Kun, I would like to thank you for aiding in the recovery of my daughter," he said with a smile as he closed the door behind him and taking a seat in a chair beside his bed "but now down to business, now that you have had some time to think on it what do you intend to do?"

"If I said I still planned on destroying Konoha would you execute me?" Sasuke asked watching the Hokage.

"No, I don't think I would it wouldn't be necessary that Fuinjutsu Naruko put on you would allow you to do that with causing you real pain and the more you tried to fight against it the more pain it will cause until either you can bare the pain anymore and you stop trying or you die," Minato answered.

"Who will be my babysitter," Sasuke asked sure he wouldn't like the answer. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Minato called out with a smile and to Sasuke's horror it was Sakura who walked through the door.

"I am sure you remember Sakura she has agreed to keep an eye on you and your team for me," Minato said with a smile.

"Hello Sasuke," she said with a smile. He frowned slightly no Kun, no high pitch screech. Sasuke got to his feet and so did Minato.

"Sakura-Chan let's give Sasuke some privacy so he can get dressed," Minato said walking to the door.

A few minutes later Sakura entered the room once again, "are you ready to go Sasuke?" she asked.

"Hai," he said following her out of the hospital. Once they were outside Sasuke spoke again, "why did you ask for this assignment?"

"Because this is the best way to ask you some questions," she said not looking at him.

"What makes you think I will answer?" he asked coolly.

"I really don't need you to answer because I already know the answer I just want to see if you can be honest, and depending on your answer that will determine what happens," she answered, "are you in love with Naruko?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Hai," he whispered.

"Then I will help you win her affection," Sakura said smiling.


End file.
